


Throwing Shade: LBHS Yearbook 2018--The Year Low Key Wokeness Disrupts the Miseducation of Admin aka the 404

by capnvanillawithsprinkles



Series: Opening Up Can Open Some Wounds [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles
Summary: The second year of Emma teaching at LBHS. She and Regina are getting comfortable in the relationship only to have a series of things in real life that cause bumps in the road. If you have not read the first work in this series, I strongly encourage you to do so. It will help this universe make sense to you.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Opening Up Can Open Some Wounds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910353
Comments: 185
Kudos: 100





	1. Summer Vacation

"So tell me about your romantic escape from Storybrooke." Kat's piercing eyes danced. She rubbed her swollen belly. At seven months along, her motherly glow meant an enormous discomfort in the Summer heat. "I know you've never liked sharing much, but I need to live vicariously through everyone. Especially now--distract me from the little peanut's hiccups. I swear he's had them since 2 a.m."

Regina grinned. "Well, Belle arranged for us to attend the AP training at Chapel Hill. The campus is gorgeous. Of course, we spent that week enjoying the city when we weren't in class." 

"Uh, huh. Sure, you did. Those love bites suggest you were enjoying something, and it wasn't historical or cultural."

Ignoring Kat's hints, Regina grabbed her phone and opened up her photo gallery to show her friend. "Let's pretend that your hormones aren't making you crazy for a minute, and I'll show you that we did sightsee." She shared a few images from the campus; then the screen changed to a beautiful picture of the two women at the World War II memorial in DC. "From North Carolina, we went to DC for a few days. It was ridiculously hot, and for some reason, someone shut off all the fountains at the Roosevelt Memorial. I will never understand why they spend millions on building these beautiful monuments and then do something stupid like cut off the water to the cascading features to save money."

"That's Washington for you." Kat sipped her cold water then turned back to Regina. The naughty look on the blonde's features told her where the woman's head went. "How did you enjoy my parents' beach house at Cape Hatteras? I bet she looks hot in a bathing suit." 

Regina blushed as memories of those days flooded her mind. 

_ The pale yellows and orange streaks filled the horizon as the sun peeked over the water. The cadence of soft footfalls on wet sand filled Regina's ears. Her breath caught in her chest as the burnt orange globe made its appearance. Many mornings since their vacation began, Regina regretted choosing to take up running with Emma, but not this one. _

_ "Do you need to walk for a while, or are you ready to turn back?" Emma asked, not even panting. _

_ The brunette scoffed, slightly breathless. An angry stitch grew in her side. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" _

_ "Because you fell behind when we were power-walking through the National Mall. You said, and I quote, 'Dr. Swan, you must make your girlfriend spend more time on cardio.'" _

_ "This isn't what I meant." _

_ "Uh, huh. Sure it isn't." Emma flirted back, seeing the pink rising in the other woman's cheeks. "Come on. We'll turn around once we get around this bend. Then, we can head back to the beach house, and instead of your cardio, I will see what we can do about your flexibility." _

_ Although the brunette's pace slowed, Emma refused to leave her behind even on this semi-vacant beach. They rounded the bend where the blonde took her by the hand and had them walk for a few minutes. _

_ Appreciating her girlfriend's sweat-soaked half-shirt, Emma pulled their bodies flush. The older woman squealed in horror. "Ick. We both smell horrible. How could you?" Regina sputtered while making faces and playfully, but fruitlessly pushing against Emma's shoulders in an attempt to free herself; she feigned disgust. _

_ "Keep that up, and I will throw you in the surf, shoes and all." _

_ "You wouldn't dare." _

_ Strong arms wrapped around her back and legs, hoisting the English teacher in the air. "Emma, I was kidding. Please, put me down," came her shrill response. _

_ The blonde sensed her discomfort and carefully set both of her feet gently on the sand, but continued to hold the other woman close. In a swift motion, she sealed their lips together. "No matter what you say, you are not too gross for me. Not now. Not ever." _

_ Eventually, the kiss ended, and the blonde took a step back. Spying a megalodon tooth buried in the sand, she snapped it up and held up her treasure. "Finally, I've always wanted one of these." Emma put the sandy fossil in her pocket before calling over to where Regina eyed the horizon. "Let's do this, babe. I'm getting hungry." _

_ Sighing, Regina took off running past Emma, slapping her on the ass as she went. As they took the bend, another woman came from the opposite direction; her eyes wandered over the blonde's skin. The woman turned her head and winked. Ignoring her girlfriend's offended look, Emma continued at a steady pace pretending not to notice the other runner. _

_ "And, who was that?" _

_ "No idea really, but she certainly checked you out. I've seen her a few mornings--ignore it. I do. She's probably some bored trophy wife wanting to take a trip on the wild side. It isn't happening. Or, at least it won't work with me." _

_ Jealous, Regina growled. Emma turned her head, trying to discern the noise she heard. One look made her slow their pace to a walk. "Hey, Regina." _

_ The brunette followed Emma's lead but looked out at the water and chewed her lower lip rather than heap abuse on the woman. A tanned and sun-freckled arm laced their fingers together. Gently squeezing the other woman's fingers, Emma pulled them to a stop and faced her lover.  _

_ "I know this has to be hard for you, but I'm not Dani." Cupping Regina's jaw in one hand and teasing her lower lip with a thumb, emerald eyes glistened in the bright morning sun showing her openness. "I don't know anything about that other woman because I'm not interested. I can't guarantee that I'm yours forever, but I can promise that you will be the only person I look at like this as long as we are together. You will be the only person I hold, caress, kiss, or fuck. It's too early to call this love, but it's the closest thing I've ever felt." Mahogany eyes, flecked with gold, glistened with tears. "Okay?" _

_ Bringing their foreheads together and breathing in, Regina's voice cracked when she spoke. "Okay. I'm so--" _

_ Emma kissed her hard and slow. "No apologies. I know that trust has to be earned, but I'm here, and I'm willing to work toward it if you are." _

_ Regina nodded solemnly. Wrapping an arm around Emma's waist, she began their walk toward the beach house. "French toast for breakfast?" _

_ "Sounds good." The corners of Emma's mouth turned upward. "But, we are still working on your flexibility and stamina after breakfast." Her eyebrows wiggled exaggeratedly, causing Regina to giggle. _

"It sounds like it was just what you two needed." Intelligent blue eyes observed her old friend.

Regina's blushing cheeks made the woman smile broader. "Yes, it was. It helped me accept some truths that I needed. She sighed. "Will I always second guess every move she makes? Did Dani make me such an emotional wreck that I'm an untrusting harpy? I don't want to be that woman anymore."

"Did something happen?" Concerned, Kat slid closer, placing one hand on her dear friend's leg.

"Not exactly." Regina bit her lip. "Do you remember our spring break trip to Paris when we were in college? All of us went."

"Was that when Ursula's dad lent us his apartment for a few days?"

"Yes, that trip." Regina sighed and pursed her lips. "Dani and I were supposedly seriously together when we went. But, then at the airport, she talked a woman into giving her a phone number." She swallowed harshly. "That trip, she took a lot of shopping trips alone."

Kat sucked her teeth. "We all knew what she was up to, but we played along since you seemed to believe her. We didn't want to destroy our holiday."

"Right." She sighed dramatically. "I swear, every restaurant or bar we went to while we were there, she managed to get a phone number. I watched her do it. Instead of causing a scene, I waited until we returned to school. That was the final straw when we broke it off for the remainder of our undergrad years."

The blonde's gaze traveled all over her friend's sad face. "Emma didn't do the same, did she?"

_ Mahogany eyes flew open. Thirst pulled Regina from her sunbathing nap. Regina rolled to her side to feast on the warm glow of the blonde's skin. Lying on their blankets soaking up the sun, the roll of the waves had lulled the typically animated woman into a mid-morning slumber. _

_ She sat up and grabbed two water bottles from the cooler. _

_ "I feel you staring again." _

_ Plump lips smirked. "I am admiring." She turned to whisper in the other woman's ear. "Here is water for you too." _

_ She handed over the bottle and appreciated how the errant droplets landed on Emma's skin. _

_ "I believe someone's still thirsty."  _

_ Regina smirked. "Don't make me admit to reliving this morning behind my eyelids." _

_ Blonde eyebrows raised. "Well, that explains why you moaned my name a few minutes ago." _

_ "I did not." Indignant, Regina's olive skin darkened under watchful eyes. _

_ "Mhmm. Sure, you didn't." Emma rolled to her back, threw an arm over her eyes to block the sun, and mimicked "Oh, Em-ma" in a low exaggerated moan. _

_ Regina's jaw dropped, and she stuttered. "I'm sorry. Did I really do that?" _

_ "Hah. Gotcha." The blonde laughed as her girlfriend blushed from ear to ear.  _

_ With her face on fire, Regina finished her water. She stood, peered around the beach, then purposefully walked toward the water. "I'm going to go cool off."  _

_ Ten minutes later, she returned, feeling triumphant with the blank and hungry look on Emma's face. "Whose thirsty now?' _

_ "Uh, what?" Emma side-eyed her girlfriend for a moment. "You are so evil sometimes." _

"No, she spent every single day reminding me that she thinks that I'm the most beautiful thing she's ever seen." 

"Fred used to do that. Now, I can't help but wonder if he sees a beached whale as I do." Kat patted her belly. "Lord, he's kicking today. I can't wait to be through with this trimester.

Regina shook her head. "You've got that wonderful pregnant glow. I'm sure he knows how gorgeous you are."

Kat turned her head, hiding her facial expressions from her friend.

"Hey. What are you thinking? Just ask. I won't get upset. I promise."

Nervously running a hand through her hair, Kat leaned on an elbow and let her eyes reflect her inner worry. "How did you know Dani was cheating?"

Regina threw her head back and closed her eyes. First, she tried not to let the woman's memories overrun all the happiness from her shared vacation. She thought about the simple joy of watching Emma's hair whipping in the wind as she drove her yellow convertible Mustang with the top down. Although the brunette had protested that their hair would suffer, Regina felt overly pleased as she sang along with the sultry songs coming from the radio. Their eyes met, shining in the murky depths of their sunglasses. Regina squeezed the pale fingers linked with her own. She hated to admit, but Regina found her mind running a comparison of her eighteen days away from home with Emma and her life with Dani.

**_ "Lighten up, Reg. You went to bed early, so I spent some time at the bar. Is it my fault that a gorgeous woman chose to sit next to me?" _ **

**_ Regina slammed the trunk to the car and glared at her girlfriend. "Right! Because you objected and told her that your live-in girlfriend was asleep in your room, you couldn't possibly accept the drink or two or…" her eyebrows lifted, hinting she wanted a number. _ **

**_ "Five."  _ **

**_ Regina's features blackened in rage. "What?" _ **

**_ "And, in my defense, I told her my roommate would not be happy." _ **

**_ "So, you didn't tell her you were taken. Were you afraid the free drinks would disappear? I can't believe I bothered to try to create a romantic getaway for you because you've spent this whole time looking at anyone but me." _ **

**_ "I'm not taken. We aren't even engaged yet. And, if you can learn to give me space, we won't." Dani waved at a woman driving past their parked vehicle. _ **

**_ "Get in the fucking car Dani."  _ **

**_ Dani stood staring with her jaw jutting forward; her angry eyes flashed. "What if I don't?" _ **

**_ "I have work tomorrow. If you want to stay here, you will do it without me and my car." _ **

**_ In a huff, the blonde slid into the car, arms across her chest glaring out the window. "I don't know when it was that you stopped knowing how to have fun, but you suck all the joy out of living." _ **

Regina wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "You know, the thing is that with Dani, I always knew that she was always looking for someone or something better. There was a time when I tried to stay up until the sun came up to keep her with me. But then I realized that you shouldn't have to guard the ones you love. You should be able to trust them. That old phrase about if you love something, let it go--it's true to a degree. The thing is that if they ever really entertain the thought of leaving, they aren't yours. I hate to admit it, but my budding relationship with Emma makes me realize that I never had Dani. Not ever. She was never mine, to begin with, no even for one day."

Kat's brow furrowed. 

"We both know that Fred doesn't look at other women the way he does you. Yes, he's friendly and sometimes a little flirty, but honestly, do you think he would cheat on you?"

"I'm ridiculous, aren't I?"

Regina squeezed her friend's hand. "I suspect that you feel huge and can't imagine that you are the prettiest you've ever been, but you are. When the baby comes, you will finally be able to see what all the rest of us can. You are winning. You and Fred have everything a person could ever hope to find in a strong partnership. I just hope Emma and I can get there."

*****

June faded into early July, and with it, Ursula and Mal invited everyone to dinner at their latest favorite restaurant. Regina sat with her friends on the side patio dining area, enjoying the breeze. She kept a watchful eye on the parking lot for signs of her favorite blonde. After spending the better part of three weeks together, Emma chose to spend her afternoon painting her bedroom since Regina had gone to visit an overly pregnant Kathryn. As much as Regina hated to admit it, she missed being around the blonde. She'd grown used to sleeping in her arms and seeing her at every meal. The last few days at home felt awkward and lonely.

"Earth to Regina, where's your sexy swan? Is she still strapped to a bed somewhere, or is she running late?" Mal's smirk spoke volumes. "I think you've been hiding her from us so that we won't see how many times you marked your territory."

Ursula laughed at the burgundy hue in Regina's skin. 

The brunette sighed and wagged an accusing finger at her friends. "Please don't make her uncomfortable. It took a lot of persuasion to get her to agree to come to this, especially once she heard that you invited Christie. I considered ditching you for that one."

The darker woman's hands went in the air, soothingly. "Seriously, Christie has a new man that she's dying for us to meet. She begged, and I do mean that word. She begged us to have a sit-down dinner with them. Kat couldn't come. But, she asked for the rest of us to be here."

"So, does that mean Dani's coming too?"

Mal's look of shock turned back and forth between the two. "I didn't think to ask that. Did you?"

In a panic, Ursula shook her head. "You don't think she'd be that selfish, do you?"

Regina wrung her hands in panic, but the rock growing in her stomach stilled as Emma's car pulled in to park. 

Mal grinned. "Wow, she has you grinning like a fool at her 'yellow crayon.'"

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "I'm happy she's here. The car, I tolerate."

"Sure you do, honey. That's why you left the Benz in your parking spot when the two of you left town."

Regina almost retorted, but then a flashy red Porsche flew into the spot next to where Emma exited her car. She watched Emma's face change from happy to shocked. Then, she charged at the man coming out of the vehicle. He wrapped his arms around her, spinning. Puzzled at what she witnessed, Regina gripped the table but refused to interfere.

"Who is he?" Mal asked.

Then, Christie's red hair came into view. She had been the passenger in the unknown man's car.

"Whoever he is, he's why Christie demanded to be here tonight." 

"Uh, oh. This could be bad, very bad." Ursula stated what ran through all of their minds. Regina anticipated her old friend attacking her girlfriend, but they all sat floored at the events in front of them.

**_ If I were cruel I would stop here… _ ** .

Trying to make sense of it, the three at the table watched as Christie shook Emma's hand. From afar, they could see both women smiled and laughed as the three entered the building together. But they knew Christie--she was as lost as they were. 

In a few moments, the three from the parking lot stepped through the patio door, and Emma beamed at her girlfriend.

"Regina!" The blonde bounced over to their table with the other two closely following. Shaking and crying, but happily, Emma gripped Regina's hand. "This is August, my brother. I hoped we'd find each other again one day. And, here he is."


	2. July 2018--And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies meet the new principal and it quickly becomes clear that the school year might not run as smoothly as they had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few years ago I sat in a meeting where a school board member referred to Twitter as Twinker and FaceTiming as FaceCalling. I spent the whole meeting trying not to giggle at all the stupid crap that came out of his mouth. But, all of it...and I do mean every word...left me wondering if he had any functioning brain cells at all.
> 
> Let me know what you think....

_ "The end of the school year is always hard because we have to say goodbye to so many lovely people. It has been my pleasure this past year to work with all of you. Actually, this has been my twenty-second year at LBHS, and it is with much regret that I must tell you that it is my last. I have decided that it is time to retire." _

_ Regina's head whipped around so that her eyes locked on his. Her step-father's hand motioned for her to keep calm. His eyes didn't waver from hers; there had to be more to this story, but she knew this wouldn't be the time to ask. _

_ "I won't completely disappear, but as many of you know, I went into teaching to make a difference in this community. I spend a few days a month filling in when we are shorthanded. How many classes did I substitute this year: fifteen or twenty? I have attended most of our athletic events and a few of our theatrical productions. But, as I've gotten older, it's become harder. The losses we sustained this year only made it more so. For this reason, I feel it's best if I move on and leave these shoes to be filled with someone younger and lighter of heart." _

_ Sniffles began to be heard around the room as well as many people shifted in their chairs. _

_ "How bad could it be? I mean, it isn't like he is the best principal ever." Emma joked with those around her. _

_ "Yeah, but sometimes it's better to have the devil you know." Mal offered. _

_ "I will be glad to talk to anyone who wishes to drop in to wish me farewell, but this morning I would prefer if we choose to celebrate."  _

_ Regina repeated to herself, "How bad could it be?" An ominous rock took residence in her gut. _

*****

Regina parked her sleek black Mercedes in the faculty parking lot. "This feels wrong. I know Rumple won't be here. But, I guess he had to retire someday."

Emma squeezed her hand sitting on the console. "Are you ready to face this, or do you want to sit out here and enjoy the quiet for a few more minutes?" 

Sighing, she appreciated the blonde's attempt at giving her time to adjust but knew this would be the beginning of a series of changes. Some for the better, but most probably wouldn't be. New administrations are well known for coming in and making their mark. They act like it's a new President stepping into the White House when it's more like the faculty all moved in with a new step-parent and have to redefine the rules. "I think we should go inside and see if we can find out who they appointed to replace him. I asked Belle. She paled and refused to tell me." 

The hard-line of Emma's mouth spoke volumes. "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Best case scenario, they promoted an easily manipulated coach."

"And, the worst-case scenario?"

"I'm afraid to bring her name into this." Regina shivered, making the blonde's eyebrows raise.

"That bad?" Regina held the front door open for her girlfriend. "Imagine if Dolores Umbridge could be brought to life and given the position. How would you feel?"

Revulsion slithered through the blonde. "That's my least favorite Potter character. Even Voldemort had more consideration for his colleagues than she did." The sour expression on Emma's face worsened as they neared the library. "The meeting's in here, isn't it?"

"Mmm." Regina's brow furrowed. Her mind desperately tried to decide the perky music she heard came from their meeting location or elsewhere.

The brunette stepped back away from the still-closed doors and looked at her watch. "We don't need to torture ourselves yet; we have another ten minutes before the meeting starts."

Emma put one hand on the glass door; she stopped herself. "I agree. If I have to listen to Pharrell's Happy on loop all through this meeting, I may kill someone."

"You won't be alone in the carnage, dear," Mal muttered, appearing with a coffee. 

"You okay?" The younger blonde asked, concluding that Mal's irritation stemmed from something other than the music. 

"Have you looked at your class schedule yet?"

The couple shook their heads earnestly. 

"I suggest you do," the older blonde huffed. "I want to know why I am suddenly teaching a mix of advanced and low-level courses. I haven't had to teach an intro course in five years. I have no intentions of going back to it now." The older blonde's nostrils flared, seething and trying to cover her growing rage. "I hope our new principal knows he isn't making new friends doing this."

She flung open the door to the media center and marched in with Regina and Emma on her heels. Emma internally cringed as Justin Timberlake began to sing in the background. "I've got this feeling…"

"Can we sit close to a bin? I think their musical selection is inspiring nausea." 

Regina glared at her girlfriend. "Emma, please, can we not be more dramatic than Mal? Hmm." She gestured at the woman storming through the crowd to the front of the room. "I mean, look at her. She is going to explode at our new principal before the meeting starts." She yell-whispered through her teeth. Pushing between bodies, Regina clutched onto Emma's hand, dragging the blonde close behind her. They stepped beyond the gathered group of teachers swapping summer stories and found a large group of suits from the county office wandering around near the front desk. 

Eugenia Wolf waved at Emma and Regina, wearing a friendly politician's smile. "I guess she's here to introduce our new boss," Emma commented as she followed Regina and Mal to a small group of comfortable reading chairs that someone usually blockades for these meetings. Yet, they failed to do so for this one.

"I'm going to wager that whoever they hired has never worked here because this is my preferred seat, and I haven't been allowed to sit it in during a meeting since my first year," Mal said pointedly.

Regina laughed. "If you hadn't snored loudly during the required annual training for administering the End of Course Tests, we wouldn't have lost the privilege."

Mal scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't teach a course with an EOC. It was a waste of my time to be there in the first place."

"Yet, it's required by the district." Emma watched the other two roll their eyes in sync. "I know it's an antiquated policy, but then again, we still don't have enough laptops for every student to be issued one. It isn't like we're known for our cutting-edge mindset."

A throat cleared behind them. "Too true. All of these issues will be addressed this school year." Superintendent Wolf narrowed her eyes at the three in a silent demand to behave well. "Ladies, I would like to introduce your new principal. Regina, I believe you will remember meeting Miss Blanchard-Nolan from Storybrooke Academy. I know that she will need to have support from those of us who have experience in the public school system. As you can guess, this will be a vastly different setting than when she served as an Assistant Principal at a private institution."

All three sets of eyes fell on a short woman with a pixie cut that lacked style. Her powder blue power suit and hair helmet reminded Emma of women from "Leave It to Beaver" reruns. 

"It's always good to see you, Mary Margaret," Regina's words rang falsely in the blonde's ears. Mal smirked and withheld comment.

As each woman reached out to shake her hand, she clasped theirs between both of hers. Instead of giving the impression of a woman in charge, she seemed more clinging to the idea that they loved her already. "I know I can count on all three of these ladies. Us single girls stick together, right?"

"Right," came their half-hearted response.

"Miss Blanchard, why don't you continue to circulate. I need to speak with these ladies a moment." The superintendent's directive sent the woman into the throng of people allowing Mal and Regina the ability to sigh and glare at the woman.

"My God, woman, what were you thinking?" Mal demanded.

"It wasn't my call. The School Board is loaded with conservatives. They liked her stance on bringing family values into the schools. And, after those deaths last year, they wanted us to have something else to talk about, and Leopold's granddaughter taking over the school named after him, well, that was an opportunity they wouldn't miss. Personally, I can barely tolerate the insipid twit. I want the three of you to let me know the instant she does anything that feels detrimental to those of us in the 'family.'"

Emma's head ping-ponged back and forth between Mal and Eugenia. "Wait, is she suggesting?" The blonde whispered in Regina's ear.

Ms. Wolf's canine showed as her smile turned dangerous. "What, did little Emma not realize we all bat for the same team? Girlie, I may not fly the rainbow flag in front of my house, but I assure you that if my roommate left me, I would cry for the better part of a year. We met in college, and she's been the light of my life since the day she walked through my door. We don't hide what we are, but we also don't announce it. Most of the board members pretend not to notice. When one uses the Jesus card, I always remind them that he's the one that commanded us to love one another. They get real quiet after that."

Emma slid to the edge of her seat, her eyes never leaving the older woman. "I don't know anything about her. How badly do you think this is going to go?"

The older woman slowly stood. "I'm hoping for a Reagan era faux happiness with a little bit of shade thrown our way. I'm expecting her to slowly slide into the most annoying homophobic tyrant that's ever been appointed here, and that includes the time we hired Jerry Falwell's second cousin."

Mal smirked. "No offense, Eugenia, but the moment she starts having new decrees nailed to the hall walls will be the moment I show up at your doorstep with a legal team."

Eugenia smiled genuinely. "I look forward to it, dearie. Please don't let us have a single Umbridge moment because I don't believe we have anyone the caliber of the Weasley twins to slow her down if she takes that route."

All three women snickered at her response. "I am going to talk to Mr. Lewis. I believe the man deserves as much forewarning as all of you do. Please, ladies, please watch his back. I know you don't run in his circles, but 'family' sticks together. Right, ladies?"

Mal uttered, "Of course. Besides, I love his Dame BeBlondie. She's my hero. It's a shame he only becomes her a few days a year."

Emma's quizzical look caused Mal to laugh a little. "Oh, honey, you have so much to learn. Just wait till Christmas this year. Reggie and I will take you to the best drag show you've ever seen." After a few minutes of watching the room mingling, the three decided to claim chairs in the section they usually used for these meetings. They grabbed a table with four chairs, intending to leave it empty, but when the music died and some flickered the lights, a man the blonde didn't know sauntered over and took the seat. His perfectly coiffed blonde hair and immaculate stubble suggested that he engineered his rumpled look. His white linen shirt emphasized his tan.

"Genie said that we should stick together, so I thought I should introduce myself." He offered Emma his hand; she noticed the glossy nature of his nails. "I have the best manicurist. Pardon my manners, Dr. Swan. I should have done this a year ago. My name is Thomas Corneilus Lewis, III. Thom Terrific to friends and fam. I'm the choral director, among other things." He smiled in her direction, giving her the impression she'd found a long lost older brother. "Hello again, my beautiful ladies. How have you been?"

Regina bit her lip. "Well, I'm sure you figured out that Dr. Swan and I have grown quite close. Mal has recently realized she's in love with another friend of ours, so; I guess you could say we are finally getting our shit together, as it were."

He guffawed. "I only said that to you once. That was what 5 or 6 years ago, honey. Don't hold a grudge, please. You were struggling so much to get over that high maintenance tramp. You deserve better. I guess the Swan here will have to show you what good lovin' can do." He clapped his hands together, emphasizing his point. 

Someone tapped a microphone harshly. "Is this on? Great." A middle-aged generic that Emma didn't recognize fiddled with the cord sticking out of the end of it. 

"Who is he?" she asked the table.

"That is mister know-it-all Jackson. I think he's now the chairman of the School Board, but I can't be certain. With the way that bunch argues, I am not sure if he or Dr. Lee or her other POC friend on the board, Mrs. Lee, is the current chair."

"Why do I feel like I have a lot to learn about these people?"

Mal patted her hand. "Oh, Emma. Forget it. Just know the good old boys' network is alive and well. We have two black female board members that call them on their shit. But, understand all of them, and I mean all of them have forgotten about the children. It's been a pissing contest for years."

He whistled into the mike making everyone in the room jump. "Okay. I need it quiet in here. I would think teachers would behave better than this." 

Regina rolled her eyes. "He says that every damn time he comes to a meeting," she said under breath.

"My name is Jackson Johnson. I'm sure all of you know that I am THE (he placed special emphasis on the word) chairman of the school board. We had the privilege of selecting your new principal. Someone that will guide you into the twentieth century."

Emma facepalmed as soon as he said the mistake.

"She is tech-savvy and into twinking and facecalling people. I hope you will give a warm welcome to a woman that her name is synonymous with integrity. I would like all of you to give a warm welcome to Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan."

Miss Nolan took her place at the front. Her voice reminded Emma of the higher-pitched tone of the freshmen girls. **_"Good morning, everyone. I am so proud to be here at this beloved institution. As Jack stated, I want to bring us to a more competitive market. We have allowed ourselves to fall behind the times in what we offer our students. We need everyone to have Twitter accounts and use them to communicate with your students. If you noticed when you walked through the building, the cafeteria is off-limits for now. At this moment, and I am so excited to tell all of you this, we have graduate students from the university helping us unbox and ready laptops to be issued to every student. We will be able to use Google Classroom and Googlify our content. It's time to shake the dust off and bring us into the modern age."_ **

**_"We need our best and brightest star teachers to educate the struggling learners, not the students that learn no matter who is teaching them. Many of our AP teachers will discover they have introductory courses as well. This is a new best practice that we need to accept as it is a mandate from the state. And, yes, this does mean most of you will have at least three preps and only one planning period."_ ** She ignored the grumbles running through the room.

She paused and smiled brightly at the group.  **_"I want us to return to what LBHS once was. We were the county's flagship school."_ **

Thomas snorted and then pretended to sneeze. "That was back when we were the only high school," he whispered to Emma.

**_"I also want us to remember that even though our nation is becoming eviler slowly that we are a family first place. We celebrate the values of our parents and our grandparents. We need to put our best foot forward and show what good Christian people we are."_ **

**_"Maybe if you had, you wouldn't have lost those students last year."_ **

Angry, Emma's hand shot up above the heads of the room.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"It's Dr. Swan. But, I'm curious as to which student you think we could have done something about? Are you talking about the kids killed by their father? The ones we kept reporting to DFACS, but they left them in the care of him and his soon to be ex-wife? Or, are you referring to Mr. Nolan, who I believe was your cousin? He died in a car wreck while making a film of himself driving. I am at a loss here. I can't see how anything we could have done differently would have changed the outcome. How could our stance on family change those events?"

In the back of the room, applause began but steadily spread through the room. Whistles and catcalls. "You tell her, Swan," came from the coaches in the back.

Miss Blanchard-Nolan glared at the crowd. "Settle down. To answer your question Dr. Swan, if we had shown the kids our love, their parents wouldn't have been divorcing, and Henry wouldn't have felt the need to show off for everyone."

"You're delusional."

"And you are--" Everyone felt her next word would be fired. But, that isn't the way hiring and firing go at a public school. More than one person smirked, knowing the woman had a lot to learn. 

Jackson Johnson snatched the microphone from her hands and laughed uncomfortably. "What Miss Blanchard-Nolan is trying to say is that we help our students channel different energy. They need to focus on making their lives have value in today's business climate, not being a hotshot making videos. We need to make a difference in our community. As the Teacher of the Year at this school, I know Dr. Swan that you want to do what is best for all of us. We need to keep in mind that the community looks to us for answers. We have to be a united front for the masses." He said united front through gritted teeth. "We need to all get along and curtail our tempers."

Understanding his hint, Emma nodded and took her seat. She set her jaw and caught Miss Wolf's eyes from across the room. She relaxed, knowing that her nod of approval meant far more than any words uttered by her new administrator.

"Can I have one more round of applause for the school board members before they go on to the other schools?" Miss Wolf stated, accepting the microphone from the chairman. "We will all disappear now since I believe it is time for you to start your Growth Mindset training. Miss Blanchard-Nolan's secretary posted the assigned groups and the room in which your training will take place. Today, lunch is on your own, but tomorrow it will be catered. The PTO will be hosting a barbecue in your honor. I will pass the microphone to your other new administrator James Shepherd. He's coming to you from Storybrooke Middle. James, this mike is for you."

She handed it over, patted the man on the shoulder, and followed the rest of the county delegation out of the room. She paused at the 'family' table and left a card between Mal and Regina's elbows.

**_Meet me at 12:15 at Tiana's cafe. We need to talk._ **

*****

When they arrived at the cafe, the three women found the older woman sitting in the sunroom. "I hope you ladies don't mind. I ordered all of us the special. I don't have much time, and we need to have this conversation where no one is listening."

The three nodded. "Thomas and his husband had a meeting with their lawyer so that he couldn't make it."

The older woman nodded once. "That's understandable. They've been trying to adopt for the last few years. I'm sure it has to do with that."

"I'm sorry I didn't hold my tongue," Emma said, looking into her drink like it held the answers to her future.

"Don't be. Someone needed to remind her that she's not Jesus Fucking Christ no matter if she thinks she's pure as the driven snow." 

Eugenia's bitter snark loosened the tongues at the table.

"What do you need us to know?" Mal asked, never one to wait on decorum. 

"Thank you, Mallory. I've always appreciated how you cut to chase. Once I realize they were set on hiring that Reagan era bible-thumping Karen I realized I needed to make this into a comedy in the making. We all know that soon I will retire. I have no fucks left to give like Gold didn't when he went. I need all of you to pay close attention to the rumor mill. I should have fired your new assistant principal and used his morality and integrity clause to do it. But, I think he's the key to this thing."

Emma's brows furrowed. "How?"

Then, the brunette started giggling. "My God, the rumors were true then."

"Clarify the rumor, and I will answer the question?" Wolf's smirk clearly stated she knew where Regina was headed.

"I heard Mr. Shepherd was caught having sex with one of the teachers at Storybrooke Middle."

Eugenia snorted. "Oh, honey. You don't know the half of it. We were doing an unscheduled drop-in visit last March, and his poor, unsuspecting secretary helped me find him. It took us more than fifteen minutes. He wasn't answering his radio or his cell. He was screwing Annabeth, the gifted pullout teacher, and yes, that pun is intended. Some idiot on the school board decided that was the term for the floating gifted education teacher at the middle school level. I never thought it would be so appropriately named."

"Wait a minute, you mean he was fucking the minister of first baptist's wife."

Mal's eyes grew large. "That explains why they suddenly have a new preacher."

"It also explains how we managed to keep it so quiet. The baptists didn't want to embarrass their people. Shepherd's wife, the editor of the paper, guaranteed it wouldn't hit the local media. And, you know, the school district never wants negative press. We chose to demote him rather than create a media frenzy."

Regina leaned forward. "I don't see what this has to do with Blanchard."

"You will." Eugenia's canines appeared in her smile again, making her ready to bite. "He's known for sleeping his way through the faculty. A few of my sources say he's not even picky if they are female."

All three women looked bemused. "This could get entertaining."

"If what I heard about Gaston is true, this could get very, very entertaining indeed." Emma burst out laughing. "Oh, God, why is this the year I have to be the well-behaved Teacher of the Year?"

"You are looking at it all wrong, honey. The school district loves you because they have already posted your image, written a blurb about you in the paper, and if what I hear is true, you will make it to the final five choices for the county-level Teacher of the Year competition. That means you have a get out of jail free card. The school board will be bending over backward not to get upset with you this year. No one else in that room could have asked the questions you did this morning and get away with it. Enjoy the tiny bit of immunity it garners you; you will only have it for a few years. Then, it vanishes."

Emma’s smile grew. “I hate to admit it, but I’m looking forward to the minute she figures out that she wants us using Twitter and it’s blocked by the county office.”

Regina shivered. “I’m not looking forward to any of it. I can use Word and PowerPoint. The whole idea of Googlifying, I already hate that word, everything makes me more than a little ill.”

The younger blonde shrugged. “It’s ridiculously easy. I can show the two of you how to use it and get you up and running in less than an hour. But, I’m not telling them that.”

Wolf laughed. “And, I wouldn’t if I were you. She’s forgotten that no one in the building should know how to use any of it. I’m sitting back and letting the shitshow begin. I hope you ladies keep me informed. I’ve paid for lunch. You have my private number; use it. “ With that, she left leaving them to decipher everything that had happened and it was only lunchtime.


	3. July Part 2--New Insights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MM clarifies a few things about her reign. Emma steps up in a little more of a leadership role. Augie visits, and Regina is a little overwhelmed. A little that is NSFW, but most of it is fine.
> 
> This is more of a background/set up chapter before the nonsense starts. I apologize that it isn't a little more 'entertaining.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to bite the bullet and put most of the setup in one go, which means you are blessed with a 5000+ word chapter. I hope from her on out for more plot bunnies that are fun-filled and have a little more fluff to them.

Emma unlocked the door to her home and allowed Regina to enter first. "Should we cook or order in?"

"As ridiculous as this sounds, can we get pizza? After today, I need carbs, sugar, and sex." The brunette huffed while kicking off her shoes at the door. She sighed, stretched, then sprinted over to the couch and dramatically flopped backward.

Emma laughed at her childish antics, "Do you want the heart attack special, or would you prefer a veggie pizza so that it looks far more decadent than it is?"

"Stop making fun of me," Regina whined, one arm flopped over her head. "Fine. I want artichoke, roasted garlic, ricotta, spicy marinara. No mushrooms."

The blonde placed the order, then pulled up the other woman's legs and dropped them in her lap. She began rubbing on Regina's tired feet while waiting for the woman to want to talk. 

"Oooh. That feels nice." Tension eased out of the English teacher with the gentle attention of her lover. "I know I said it at lunch, but thank you again for defending us to that idiot. I can't believe that they chose her to replace Rumple." She sighed. "Who am I kidding? I can believe it. I expected someone hideous, but not her. I thought I would be safe from her."

She sat up on her elbows, catching Emma's eyes. "Don't fall for her false attempts at being sweet. She sucks you in and lets you spill your heart out, and then she throws your words in your face with a homophobic spin to it."

Emma switched which foot she worked on but offered no words. She knew Regina would share more if she kept her mouth closed. "When I did my year of student teaching, MM was too. They placed us in the same cohort and school. Dani had moved in, and I had trust issues."

The younger woman sat both of Regina's feet in her lap and teased the sensitive flesh around her ankle bone. Shivering and enjoying the tease, the sultry voice faltered, not finding the words to say what she meant.

"Am I distracting you, my Queen?"

"Deliciously so, but I think you should know MM is a snake. She asked me why I was crying then paraded my weakness in our weekly evening course. She said 'my people' tended to have personal drama issues and are unfit to teach. Then, I went on to tell the whole class about Dani's sexcapades as an example." 

The blonde empathized with how humiliating that moment would have been. No one wanted intensely personal information paraded around in front of a group of future colleagues; Colleagues who tend to gossip. Emma didn't respond. She couldn't think of anything that would help, so she chose to distract. Using the tips of her nails, she stroked the underside of Regina's knee until she heard a giggle. 

"Stop it. You know I'm ticklish. And, you've been teasing me all day. I need you." She pulled her legs away but slid into the blonde's lap with a tiny smile on her lips. Emma's hands instantly found their home on her hips, pulling the smaller woman closer. 

Pale pink lips crashed into plumper, softer ones. "I love moments like this."

"What? Where we know, we can't start something more because we will give the delivery man an eye full?"

"Nope." Emma shook her head, rubbing her nose with Regina's. "I meant when we are together, and the rest of the world could be on fire, but we're fine because we have each other." She kissed her again, allowing her tongue to explore and her mouth to caress. Then, she pulled her lips to Regina's ear. "Nothing else matters right this second. Nothing at all." She dropped a kiss to the other woman's neck. "You are the entire universe to me, right here, right now."

  
  


The doorbell rang, destroying the bubble of happiness.

"No," Emma whined; Regina dropped from her lap, leaving the blonde grasping empty air.

Regina sighed and stood. "I'll get the food if you will grab the drinks."

They devoured the pizza quickly before cleaning the dishes. As soon as they finished the chore, the blonde threw her arms around Regina and nibbled on the woman's ear. "Do you want me to help you forget about your troubles, or do you have to go home and sleep all by yourself in your great big lonely bed?"

Regina leaned back into Emma's torso, pulling the woman's body tightly against hers. "I should go home," but instead of moving away, she turned her head, offering her neck for further exploration. The blonde licked the shell of her ear, then licked a line down to her pulse point and bit into the sensitive flesh. Regina responded with a shiver; her voice hitched when she said, "But, I think I'd prefer your idea better."

"You are addictive, Dr. Mills." Kissing along the brunette's neck, pale fingers dropped to the hem of her shirt and lifted. She broke away from her love for a moment tossing the offending garment on the hallway floor. She continued to strip the woman between intermittent kisses, trapping her against the wall.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to make you fuck me here."

  
  


"Don't mind if I do," Emma muttered, lifting the woman, bringing tanned bare legs around her waist; the shorts had fallen away several steps ago; long fingers slipped inside lacy underwear. "God, you are so wet." 

Gasping, Regina's head fell forward. She lost her body in the feel of Emma's fingers, relentless and demanding. "Oh, this is going to be embarrassingly quick," the brunette swallowed thickly, trying to remember what she wanted to say, but the blonde's nose had brushed her lacy bra out of the way; warm lips and tongue lapped at her nipple, keeping time with her thrusts. "Fuck!"

Regina's body quaked, held in place by Emma's strength. "Let go, baby. I've got you." Emma whispered in her ear. "When you deal with her, think of this--know I have you." The English teacher's mind blanked out; she returned to herself, still pinned to the wall. Dancing emerald eyes watched her lovingly.

Feeling vulnerable and open in a way that she never had, Regina drew her fingers through the small tendrils at the base of Emma's neck. She brought their noses together so that she whispered the words across pale pink lips, "The words that want to escape are true, but it's much too early for them."

Emma nodded softly, making the velvety tips of her trace across an olive cheek. "It is, but I think it's true for me too. It's been true. I think I've loved you since the copier incident."

Regina's eyes teared, but she laughed. "Yeah. Me too, I think. Now, carry me to bed. I want to taste you."

"Your wish is my command, my Queen."

*****

  
  
  


Mary Margaret Blanchard flitted into the room, floating on a cloud of over-indulged self-congratulatory importance. "Good morning again everyone, welcome to day two of my long reign here at Leopold Blanchard High School. I want our digital footprint to be amazing. Wouldn't that be great? Here at Leo High, we need to be seen on social media and putting ourselves out there so the world can bask in our greatness. Now, I want everyone to create a school-based Twitter account. It must be appropriate and easy to tie to LBHS. Why don't we require that in our usernames, shall we? Hmm?" Everyone open your laptops, go on Twitter, and do that. Then, I want you to 'follow' me. I'm MMBlanchLBHS."

Regina noticed that MM relished that the full faculty jumped to do her bidding; her smile twisted into an evil sneer. Hands shot in the air all around the room.

"What is it, Karen?"

The older female teacher's expression soured. She stood from her table, glared, but held her tongue for a moment.

Emma ducked her face behind her hair and pretended to go through the motions while attempting not to laugh.

Finally, in full control of her tongue, the teacher responded. "It's Judith; we met ten minutes ago. Twitter seems to be blocked." She turned her laptop for all to view the glaring red strip across the screen with black lettering.  **_May contain mature content--blocked. Blanchard County School Board._ **

"Right, Judith." The principal's face reddened at the correction, but not from her faux pas. Then, she realized what the woman had said. "Oh, that's unfortunate. This is not good. I've already announced our intention to tweet school events." She huffed, and her lower lip slipped out into a pout. "I'll fix this. In the meantime, everyone use your cellphones and create a Twitter account." 

"Do you think she tweeted her intent to make all our announcements on Twitter, or did she realize the audience isn't there yet?" Regina's sassed quietly to her partner.

Emma's lips disappeared as she tucked them into her mouth and bit down to prevent her laughter from leaking out into the increasingly pregnant silence.

"Shh--you. She still thinks you are a leader to us' single ladies.'" Regina's elbow poked her knowingly in the ribs.

A snort escaped.

"Who is laughing? This isn't amusing." Furious straight dark bangs flopped mercilessly as her temper snapped.

"No one is laughing, lady. But, I'm not wasting my data for something I ain't gonna use." Beefy arms folded together across Gaston's chest as he stood to his full 6-foot 6-inch height to tower from the back of the room. He looked every bit of the intimidating man he wanted to be.

"Why won't you use Twitter? It's a great tool to spread a lot of information quickly."

"Look, Blanch, I coach wrestling and JV football. I don't have time to deal with this. I communicate with the parents using the Remind app. The rest of this is a waste of my time."

"It's a Blanchard-Nolan." Muddy brown eyes squinted irate concentration at him. "What's Remind? Is it school district approved?"

The entire coaching staff launched to their feet. "Where've you been, lady? We've used it for years." Whale's foot tapped, emphasizing his displeasure at her lack of attention to their programs. "You came from the hoity-toity end of town. We're the group that gets shit done. I suggest you keep the castle; we'll handle the gridiron." 

Her lower jaw twitched dangerously, but James Shepherd placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let me see if I can help," he said cautiously. "Whale, I'll meet with all of you in the field house after lunch. We'll get everything sorted. The boss doesn't know our ways, and we don't know hers. I'm sure it'll be like the first time you and Gaston had to decide who got to use the field for practice when. We've just got to respect each other enough to get it sorted, but this isn't the time."

The coach nodded his head. "I can live with that." Whale retook his seat, the others followed. 

Mary Margaret sniffed her displeasure, then plastered on her smile, clutched her hands together, and cleared her throat. "Like I mentioned yesterday, the kids will each receive a Chromebook that is theirs to use at school once all of them have been tagged, imaged, and all the students have returned their borrower's agreements."

Her face showed a mixture of displeasure and agitation as she noticed a growing look of disbelief around her. "Your utter lack of faith in our school system is shocking."

Madge, a woman so close to retirement no one asked her anything, cackled. "Don't worry; you will lose that cherry far faster than you will lose your other one."

The teachers erupted in laughter while their new principal stewed in front, yelling 'quiet' into a microphone, a command everyone chose to ignore.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Superintendent Wolf's voice cut over the din without a microphone. No one had noticed her appearance. Understanding the situation, the misbehavior died. "I know all of you have adjustments to make. Ms. Blanchard-Nolan has some great ideas about bringing this school up to speed. Our kids are graduating and struggling to keep up because they are not using technology. They aren't becoming proficient at basic skills before graduation. Whether you think much of private institutions or not, she's offering something we need. I also know that ragging on new people is your way of welcoming. It was that way my first year of teaching; I doubt that'll change before I die. However, this is a school. And, she is your BOSS whether you are happy about it or not. I suspect most of you are just scared about the changes. Please remember a little respect from you is not a big ask, but if you don't start showing her who LBHS really is, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to start teaching some of you what power my office wields." Wolf spoke without any malice in her voice. "I know all of you are great teachers. Quit acting like you are one of our kids."

Suitably chagrined, everyone sat a little straighter and allowed the principal to retake control. "Thank you, Eugenia. I appreciate you coming by to visit." She then turned back to her staff. "Before I send all of you to the lounge for refreshments, then to your morning round of mandatory meetings, I wanted to give you a few thoughts to consider. Google Classroom will be going live for all of you sometime tomorrow. I expect that all of my teachers will be posting their lessons on Google Classroom daily so that students can have access to anything they need each day. Oh, department chairs, please survey your people. Find out if you need my help. Any department that needs my expertise in acquainting them with the new Google suite apps, please let me know. I will personally spend a few hours of training in any department that needs assistance. I've posted your cohorts, your learning session topics, and times and locations in the lounge. Consult the charts as you grab your healthy snacks. Have a great morning, and I will see you this afternoon in your department meetings. You are dismissed."

"Well, I don't think that disaster could get much worse. What do you two think?" Mal stood, grabbing her purse. "She might want to tweet about it, but I'm going to drink about it. Please say you'll join me for margaritas at lunch."

Emma nodded, looking shell shocked. "Only if we can go to Marco's. He likes me, so the drinks are never watered down."

Regina scoffed. "Don't you think we should wait for dinner?"

"NO!" They said in unison.

*****

"Emma, I'm so glad you came," Mal announced, flinging the door to her classroom open. "Thank you for leaving the history meeting for a moment." The rest of the modern language department smiled pleadingly at the younger blonde.

"Okay?" The history teacher nervously took in the group smiling at her. Desperation clung to them.

An older woman, Emma, couldn't name waved at her. "I heard a rumor that you are Google certified."

"What?"

The older woman stood and offered her hand. "Judith Hopper."

"Ah! Archie said his sister worked here. Why didn't I know you worked with Mal?" Emma didn't pause for the woman to answer. "I am going to show history how to use Classroom as soon as they tell us the classes are loaded. If you want, I can get Archie to let you know when and where, and I'll give everyone a quick run-through starter kit since it's our extra time with _ her _ ."

Madge took the vape out of her mouth from where she sat alone on the far side of the room. "Might I suggest Wednesday after 5? She'll leave to go to Wednesday bible study, and that way, we can avoid receiving any more of her expertise."

The younger blonde nodded at Mal. "I'll tell Archie the plan." Then, she whispered in her ear. "You said your department was eccentric; I didn't think you meant Howard Hughes or Michael Jackson levels of it."

"I'm not sure Madge isn't related to Marge Simpson, or maybe Divine." Emma laughed at Mal's comment on the way out the door.

*****

Emma slumped in the booth across from her brother. "God, it is so good to see you, August." She smiled at him as the waitress sat a pitcher of beer and two frosted glasses in front of them.

"I went ahead and ordered the wings and fries; they're some of the best I've had."

He laughed. "Well, I bet I've had better." 

Emma nodded. "So, how did you get that cool gig?" 

August stared at Emma blankly, then grabbed her hand. "Right after Elsa died, I tried college, and it wasn't for me. So, I returned to New Orleans and worked through the restaurants in the French Quarter. I realized the best way for me to hide from Ingrid was to stick around. After waiting tables and then, they bumped me up to help in the kitchen. I realized I loved food."

The blonde died laughing at his admission. "Well, duh. You're the one who said McD's was more plastic than food and that Taco Hell shouldn't be served to anything that breathes."

The waitress returned with a large platter of fries and wings. They both leaned forward and inhaled, tasting the food from the scent wafting off of the still sizzling food.

"These do smell great. That's a good sign." He picked up a wing, dipped it in their sauce, and his eyes sparkled. "You know these taste a lot like those from Boudreaux Bar and Grill, lots a cayenne in the glaze and--"

His eyes detected the amusement in Emma's. "Augie, I've missed this."

"Me too." He sipped his beer and set it back on the table. He tossed a few fries in his mouth and looked around the room. "Where was I? Let's see, I realized I wanted to be a chef, but as much as I like kitchens, I don't like their hours, so then I started learning about being a critic. I went back to school. Majored in journalism, and then, I became a steady critic. Although, I freelance mainly. I'd rather travel and see everywhere than stay in one city and write for the local paper."

"So, how's being a teacher going? I thought you wanted to be a professor?" He verbally poked at her.

Her face scrunched. "I think I wanted to be a therapist or a social worker when we younger, didn't I?"

"That was before Mrs. Ogunmekan's World history class." August raised his eyebrows in challenge. "If I remember correctly when she assigned us Candide to read, your whole life trajectory changed."

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't remember which assignment did it, but you're not wrong. While working on my Ph.D, I taught at FSU and FAMU, and I discovered that I preferred high school kids. So, I chose this path. It isn't as glamorous, but the publish or perish paradigm doesn't exist here. It's not nearly as political or demanding in your personal life."

She ate a few fries then pointed at him. "What I don't understand is what you are doing with Christie?" She sighed and put her hands on the table while watching the storm clouds rolling across his face. "I know you were a player in high school. If you still are, great? But, if this is something that you think is serious, I know some people you really need to talk to about it. Christie may have money, but she's got the loyalty of an alley cat."

His anger melded into a bemused smile. "I know." He started laughing. "Picture this. I flew into Chicago on the red-eye to cover a food truck expo where the best of the city would be out and about, you know. Anyway, I got into my hotel, like almost dawn late. And, I stumbled on this woman crying in the hallway because her one night stands locked her out of the room when she stepped out to deal with security and a noise complaint."

Emma's eyes scrunched as she looked at him quizzically. "Please tell me you didn't do your knight in shining armor bit."

"Guilty!" He held his hands up with wing sauce still glistening on his fingers. "We may or may not have received another complaint from the front desk." He shrugged again. "It was so late there wasn't any point in sleeping, so I did what I did."

She laughed at her brother. As much as she hated the flippancy he gave relationships, she knew he'd always been the wandering kind. He held a restless soul. She punched his shoulder. "I'm glad you haven't grown out of it because that one is trouble."

"Ah, she's fun. Not keeper fun. But, fun all the same." He sat back in the booth, looking at the remains of their dinner. "Kiddo, we're going to have to meet up more often than this."

"Yeah, we do." Her smile turned melancholy. "Where do you call home?"

"Wherever I lay my hat."

She rolled her eyes, remembering the fistfight he got into with the baseball coach for refusing to wear the full uniform; he refused the cap. "Dude, you don't wear hats, like ever."

"The truth is I travel 300 days a year. The rest I spend wherever I want." His eyes studied her. "Why? Are you looking for a roommate? I wouldn't mind having a place to return to for holidays."

Her lips twisted in a goofy grin that looked like a kid trying to hide a secret. "As ridiculous as this sounds, I wouldn't mind that at all. It's been a decade, but I would rather I knew where you were than having to guess if you're still living."

"I wouldn't be home much, but I'd like to have a home. I'd like to belong someplace."

*****

At 5 p.m. Wednesday, Regina entered Emma's room carrying her laptop with her computer glasses perched on the end of her nose. "Dr. Swan, this better be great. I'm not spending one single minute more time with that woman than absolutely necessary."

Emma looked up from where she pulled up the appropriate tabs on her computer and waited on her department to arrive. "What are you doing here, Reg? I thought this meeting was going to be history and modern language."

"The ladies in my department all agree that as of today, we're part of Modern Languages if it will get us out of having her training us."

"What about me? I heard I could drop in too?" Thomas Cornelius Lewis III sang as he came in the door. "Seriously, I'm not spending more time with her, alone. No. I can't." He placed his laptop next to Regina's, then turned to both of them." The woman told me that she thought I looked sweet and tasty in my suspenders. And, I'm afraid she wanted a taste. She may pretend to be pure as the driven snow, but she had me cornered in her office. I think she wanted to see if she could allure me into being straight. Then again, she might not know which side of bread I get buttered."

"Hon, unless her gaydar doesn't work, you are safe--you make mine ping off the chart." Emma smiled at him. "Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, anyone can come to this. It doesn't matter how many people are in the room, as long as we work together to get you all sorted out."

Before Emma began, the room filled to the point she had to steal more chairs from Regina's classroom so that everyone could sit down.

"Okay. Um. Hi. I know most of you know who I am, but I'm going to be honest and say I don't know most of you. Sorry, I'm more than a little bit of an introvert. Please don't take it personally if I can't call you by name."

Collectively the group chuckled but continued to look around nervously.

"Alright, I can tell everyone is on edge, so let's just go ahead and jump off into the deep end. First, sign in to your school Google account. Step one: open Chrome. On the right side, there should be a waffle or nine squares in a cube. Click on it. Choose Gmail. If you don't know what yours is, they told me the system protocol is patterned like this. Replace your initial and name with mine, and it should work.  **ESwan@Blanchard.k12.ga.us** Your password should be the same you use to clock in every day."

She waited until everyone had followed her directions. Surprisingly enough, everyone managed to log in to Google. 

"Okay. We're doing better than I expected; that usually has a few people who are exceptions to the rule. Now, go back to your waffle and choose Classroom. It's green. You are going to sign in to a dummy class I made just for this training. When you are ready, the class code is on the board."

Grumbling came from the back of the room. "Is there a problem?"

"How do they expect us to do this with kids?" A dumpy beige man in polyester and glasses and more beard than hair on his head whined. He looked like he'd time-traveled in from the early 1970s.

"What's your name?"

"Harold, I teach Physics." 

Emma's brow scrunched, trying to figure out why she didn't recall seeing him yesterday. "Okay. Right. Well, Harold, most school districts create your classes and put students in them for you. We, the teachers, are expected to add lessons and resources, but they normally do all the connecting of us to them."

"I guess our fearless leader has her 'people' to get this done. Anyone wanna bet how fucked this gets?" 

"We're all fucked because of our fearless leader. The technology's got nothing to do with it. I, for one, am looking forward to something new and different to excite the kids for a few minutes until the newness wears off," Mal snarked, trying to steer everyone back on course.

"Now, it says I have 57 students. Is that everybody?" She looked around and hoped that everyone had managed. "I'm first going to show you what it is like for the student because that will change how you see the interface."

"Emma, what's an interface?" Regina's voice cut across the quiet. The blonde desperately wanted to toss a sarcastic remark out, but then she looked at the stress in coffee eyes and chose to respond less harshly. 

"It's what you call the connection between user and teacher. It's that thing on the screen right now. See, mine is projected behind me; yours is on your screen. This is the class stream, and this the classwork. Do you see how mine and yours look different? Please keep this in mind for when YOU have to teach the kids."

"No," Harold slammed his computer shut. "There's no way I can teach kids to use something I don't understand."

Archie huffed. "Harry, chances are you will have them sign up, and two minutes later, they teach you to use it since you've got the Gifted kids."

"Hey, Weird Harold, shut it will you. Some of us want to do this today." Emma at a table filled with angry men, she suspected they were the rest of the man's department. Any sympathy for him had long since died.

Not missing a beat, and more than half afraid she would be witnessing an interdepartmental brawl in minutes, Emma redirected everyone's attention. "I guess we should get back to it then."

*****

More than two hours later, Emma sat at her desk with her head in her hands. The others had left with a classroom filled with videos to set up their own classrooms successfully. In her free hours, she had thrown together several screencast tutorials, which she wanted to call "an Idiot's Guide to Classroom," but sitting here now, she's thankful that Augie had talked her out of it.

In hindsight, there had been several times in the last few months where she'd noticed Regina's technophobia, but today mortified her. How do you earn a Ph.D., teach or do anything online and not know how to run a boolean search using restricting commands, or check for plagiarism, or help students collaborate on a typed document. Hell, the woman didn't know about the TedEd channel on Youtube.

"Emma?"

Regina leaned against the door shrinking before her girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She sat her purse and school bag down on the nearest table. "I'm in over my head, and I know it. It scares me." She clutched her hands together, looking unsure and worried. "Come on. Let's get out of here. It's getting dark outside, and neither of us has had dinner. Let me cook and pamper you; you've earned it."

The blonde shook her head. "No." When she saw Regina recoiling, she put up a hand. "We're getting takeout, and you and I are going to play with our laptops until you get used to using Google Docs. You hate looking like less than a pro at anything, so we have to tackle this head-on; the sooner, the better."

Slowly, Regina walked over to Emma, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders where she sat staring blankly at a computer. "We can do that another day. You are exhausted."

"I am. But, I think we'd be better off baby-stepping it with you. If I teach you Docs tonight and show you how the kids collaborate. Then, tomorrow we can work on adding useful teacher extensions." 

Panic shone brightly in mahogany eyes. "What's an extension?"

"Baby steps." Emma grabbed her backpack and dropped her laptop in it. "Let's go." As she brushed past her girlfriend, she whispered in a delicate ear. "Good students get rewarded. Bad girls get punished."

The blonde swayed her hips walking away, laughing, knowing full well she'd left her girlfriend dumbstruck. 

Regina narrowed her eyes. She hated being thrown off her game. She chose to let go of her anxiety and embrace the fact that something had inspired bipartisan attitudes within the building to evaporate; they had a common enemy. "Well, dear, we've learned one thing for sure. Really, what would that be?"

"Every department in the building doesn't want to work with her."

  
  



	4. August 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of MM's reign as principal starts with the traditional open house. The admins start to show their true colors. And, Emma's past comes back to haunt her in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh..It's lunchtime and I am using a hotspot...I hope to get the rest of August up by next Wednesday. I apologize about the cliff hangar. It really isn't my thing but the answer was going to take another 1000 + words that didn't feel like they belong in this chapter.

Pushing a grocery cart through the narrow aisles, Emma used her shoulder to hold her phone against her ear. "I don't give a damn, August. You said you would be here on the 6th of September. I don't mind you arriving early, but the room isn't ready." Exasperated, she hung up and continued shopping.

She made a sharp turn onto the frozen food aisle and almost crashed into her principal, who aimed a judgemental look the blonde's way.

Choosing to ignore her boss, she hoped the woman would disappear rather than engage in a conversation she wasn't in the mood to have.

Finding the correct freezer, Emma grabbed a few frozen fruit bags and then scooted down two more glass doors to the french fries.

The blonde felt the woman's presence lingering not far away. She sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid the conversation much longer.

"Miss Swan." Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan paused dramatically. Emma believed the woman thought it would inspire fear, but she was annoyed at her slowing her shopping trip.

"Actually, it's Dr. Swan. What can I help you with, Miss Blanchard-Nolan?" The history teacher compared her clothes to her own. Emma shopped in ripped jeans and an old t-shirt while her boss looked like she was running late for church. That thought stopped her. Why wasn't the woman in church? Emma consulted her watch. Most Sunday services were still going on, which is why she shopped at 10 a.m. on Sunday--she wanted to avoid that particular crowd as much as possible.

MM pursed her lips in superiority. "I believe we may need to review the moral turpitude clause."

Narrowing her eyes at her boss, Emma looked around them and leaned forward, "You have read the state's clarification of the clause. The simplified version is that I'm not allowed to break laws that could send me to prison." She scanned the area. "I don't think buying a ridiculous amount of fruit for making smoothies for breakfast qualifies."

MM sniffed. "Aren't you more than a little hungover?"

Blonde curls shook as pale lips twisted in a vain attempt to retain caustic retorts. "First, there is no rule about hangovers, but I am not. I haven't had anything to drink in more than a week. Second, unless I am driving under the influence or making a scene in public, it still doesn't have anything to do with the moral turpitude clause. So, BOSS, what exactly are you insinuating the issue is?"

"You are going to live with a man out of wedlock. That goes against society's teachings and is immoral. You can't do that and keep your teaching contract."

For a minute, Emma stood speechless, repeatedly blinking in an attempt to kickstart the connection between her brain and mouth. "Umm. That isn't illegal, immoral, or involved in the moral turpitude clause." Taking a few strides closer to her principal so that the woman could see the anger floating beneath the surface. "I don't appreciate being accused of things, especially when they are none of your business. But, for your information, August is my foster brother. He is the closest thing to a real family I have. We recently reconnected after a decade of not knowing the other person is alive, so if you have anything else critical to say about it, I would prefer you find someone else to share it with because I don't care."

Grabbing her cart, Emma quickly walked away before her temper exploded on the idiotic woman. "MISS SWAN."

Her shoulders sagged as she spun to face her opponent. "Yes, what do you need now?"

"I'm afraid I didn't realize you had such a sordid story. Please keep in mind that schools are family-oriented, which means that any personal drama in your life, whether from 'fake family' like you have or from a boyfriend (her face strongly hinted that August was more of the latter than the former), should stay out of the building. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very. And, please understand you will never have an issue with my being immoral with a man. It will not be an issue. Are we clear?"

MM's face blossomed into a naive smile, one that Emma realized completely misunderstood her implication.

*****

"Since when do we do these open houses the night before school opens?" Regina complained loudly while pouring a mid-afternoon coffee.

"Ooo. Someone's grouchy." Mal snarked, leaning against the cabinet next to the coffeemaker. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

"What?" The brunette's whipped to look at her, eyes narrowed. "No." Her face fell a little. "Maybe." She looked hopeless. "I don't know."

Girly giggles attracted their attention. A group of new teachers hung from every word falling from James Shepherd's mouth. The women watched him flirt and lightly touch all five of the young women who fawned over him.

Regina groaned and charged away. "That man is unbelievable."

Chasing after her, the French teacher sighed. "My legs may be longer than yours, but no one power walks quite the way you do. Slow down, damn it."

"I swear our school is going to get closed with a syphilis outbreak if that man can't keep it in his pants." 

Mal's jaw dropped open, stunned and the overly loud exclamation. "There is no way you are this upset about a horn dog, admin or no." Her blonde friend tugged her by the arm, leading her further from the lounge toward Regina's classroom. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. I am certain of it."

Mal stopped and turned to look slightly down at the shorter woman. "Explain. We have fifteen minutes until they drop us into the pits of hell. I don't want to spend all of it dreading silly conversation where they are convinced their baby with a straight 60 average in every class is truly gifted but hasn't felt challenged enough to do the work. Or they lack inspiration. So, please, distract me with whatever petty problem you've dreamed you're having when in reality your life is going so well it's disgusting."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm not petty."

"Right." Grey eyes rolled, pink lips smirked, and then knowingly raised her eyebrows.

"IwannaspendeverysingleminuteofeverydaywithherwhenIshouldwantspace" 

"If you keep talking that fast I'm cutting off your caffeine intake and calling it an intervention." Then, her eyes softened, and her pale forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I don't speak whatever language that was. Do you care to translate?"

Pitiful mahogany eyes looked uncertainly at her friend. "I feel like I'm obsessed with her. Every time I read or see something interesting, I turn to talk to her about it, and she's not there; she's at home. Or, I wake up in the middle of the night, and the bed's empty. I don't like being away from her. I can't sleep long if she's not with me in the bed. I am barely functional when she's not near because I keep thinking about what I think she's doing. But it's too soon. I should need space. I shouldn't crave her company the way that I do. I feel like such a stalker because I've been scanning the internet trying to find traces of her life."

Unfortunately for Mal, she'd foolishly taken a sip the moment Regina chose to answer. She choked on the hot liquid bringing tears to her eyes, then disintegrating into a coughing fit. After several minutes of trying to get her body back under control, she smiled widely. "Welcome to being in love, Regina. It consumes you. There is nothing else like it."

"I wasn't like this with Dani," she exclaimed, totally exasperated with her friend.

Mal shook her head and patted her on the shoulder like she was calming a child. "That was different. You were kids. And then you constantly chased her and wanted her to care for you the way you cared for her. It was more pride than heart, and you know it. Now, about the Swan, have either of you dropped the L-word yet?"

"We're not discussing this." The brunette increased her pace to escape her friend.

"Oh. My. God. YOU HAVE!" Mal spilled her coffee, hopping up and down. "Shit! I shouldn't have done that." She wiped at the light coffee stain on the cuff of her blouse. "But it's worth it. Why didn't you tell me?"

Glaring at her oldest friend, Regina pivoted and tore off down the hall. She heard the telltale click behind her. "We're not discussing this now."

"Have you or have you not both exchanged the L words out loud?"

"Pushy much." Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "No. We've danced around it and admitted something strong, but we've agreed it's too early."

"It isn't, though, is it? You already know that you do! Right?!" Mal's gleeful inquiry ignored her friend's deflection.

Agitated and annoyed at the woman's inability to let it go, Regina threw her hands in the air, "--

"No, It isn't too early." Came an all too familiar voice behind the brunette's back. With wide, terrified eyes, Regina spun to face her girlfriend, who leaned out her classroom door to comment.

Emma grinned. "I love her very, very much."

"Bye, Mal" Regina shoved Emma backward into her classroom and closed the door. "Dr. Swan, that was inappropriate for school." Her stern mask melted; she lunged forward, slamming the blonde's body into the door, kissing her feverishly. When lack of air drove her to pull her lips away, darkening coffee orbs bore into kelly green. "I love you too."

*****

Following the principal's requirements, the teachers stood at a small table outside their classroom doors. They greeted students and parents as they came by, giving them a syllabus and having them sign a classroom register and fill out contact information sheets. Emma straightened her table, grabbed her copies and tape, and taped QR codes to the lockers nearest her door.

"What are you doing?" The principal peered up at the taped colored-coded pages.

"Oh, hello." Emma greeted the new boss while trying to decide how to phrase what she had to say. "Well, in the past, Gold only wanted parents to sign in since he thought the contact information would be redundant. But, since you created a Google Sheet you wanted to be filled out, I created a form to streamline the process and then created a QRcode link so that the parents could fill it out on their phones. This will allow me to separate them by class period and subject matter. And, I don't have to worry about someone putting their entry on top of someone else's and erasing the data."

The confused glint in Mary Margaret's eyes disagreed with the words coming out of her mouth. "I see. That's what I hoped everyone would do." With a slight tremor in her lower lip, the smaller woman continued checking everyone's workstations to ensure they followed her required instructions.

"I doubt that's going to work," Regina mused.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it doesn't hurt to try. We both know that what she's asking for will be a waste of effort, so I would rather make it less hassle. If it works, I'll teach anybody willing to learn for when we do curriculum night."

A look of pure horror overtook the English teacher's face. "Can you imagine what ridiculousness she will have us do for that one? I bet we have to teach the parents our 'power standards' since she's so fond of the phrasing."

The intercom screeched to life. 

**_ Welcome parents and students. You can collect your child's schedule from the appropriate counselor's table in the commons area. Once you have it, please follow their printed schedule, meet their teachers, and fill out the required documentation. Oh, and don't forget those syllabi; you'll need one of those. I will be hosting a meet your new principal booth in front of the media center. Please come by, and I will tell you about all the exciting new things happening at Leo High. _ **

"Well, dear, I hope you have a lovely open house." Winking at her, Regina walked to where her table stood across the hall and twenty feet away. 

'Too far to talk, but close enough for a tantalizing view,' Emma thought, watching Regina moving around her table in a sheath dress the blonde had never seen. The history teacher braced for the horde that soon rushed through the halls; she hadn't taught first-year students in four years. She appreciated that juniors and seniors chose to get their syllabus from her website rather than attend ridiculous, wasteful events. 'I wonder how many trees died so parents can carry home pieces of paper that no one will ever read.'

"Are you Dr. Swan?"

A little voice pulled her distracted her from a quandary she's lived within perpetuity. "Yes," she offered her hand. "I am, and who might you be?"

"Jaquan Jameson." He peered at the table and then at the QR codes, looking lost. 

"Where're your parents? And how old are you?" Her eyes traced over his barely four-foot form. 

"They are both at work. They told me to ride my bike because they need to know what supplies I need." With his eyes downcast, he continued to explain. "I skipped two grades. I came early so I could leave before dark. Besides, most of the other kids don't like me much. They aren't very nice to me."

"Well, here are the papers you need." Ignoring the growing number of people using their phones to fill out forms, Emma leans down to speak a little quieter, so the world doesn't hear. "When you're in my class, I don't tolerate bullies or rudeness. If you need someone to talk to or even to put someone in their place, I will be glad to listen." She patted him on the shoulder. "You've got to be smart; you're in my AP World Geography course as a freshman. Only the best and the brightest are allowed in there. This is high school, the kid with the highest grade is the winner at the end. So, get that chin up because you're going to be great."

He grinned, then looked down at his schedule again. "Can you tell me where Dr. Mills' class is?" 

"She's right there. And, she's awesome, one of my favorite people, actually." 

He positively glowed, seeing the smile on Regina's face as she talked with other students and parents. Emma's eyes traveled over to the group chatting with the English teacher. A small family blocked her view for a second when she involuntarily shuddered; she watched the woman guiding her daughter down the hallway. She couldn't see her face, only her too expensive designer clothing, and the way her body moved inside the fabric held familiarity.

She tore her eyes away, focusing on the people waiting to speak to her as her mind tried to make sense of her body's reaction. Who could it have been? On autopilot, she greeted the freshmen and their parents, thanked the ones who used the provided codes, and gave brief overviews of what to expect. But, her mind clung to the notion that she knew that parent. She charmed everyone quickly. But, thoughts of that woman distracted her for the rest of the night. Emma scanned the hallway, hoping to spot them again; she needed answers.

An hour or more passed while the blonde continued meeting and greeting until her face grew numb. Off and on for the duration, her eyes met Regina's, and the two exchanged a silent greeting. 

"As I was saying, AP World Geography has college-level work. If your daughter doesn't like to read or study, this class might not be ideal for her. If you are concerned that she isn't ready, I strongly suggest visiting the counseling suite to determine her other options."

A hand wrapped around her elbow with a level of intimacy only Regina had a right to, but assistant principal Shepherd continued to hold tightly. "Good evening. I'm one of the admins here. What Dr. Swan isn't saying very well is that students have to be pushed. Little, what's your name, dear?"

"Julia."

He flashed a grin reminiscent of a used car salesman. "This is high school, which means our young scholars are blossoming into the college graduates of tomorrow. Little Julia over here deserves the opportunity to prove she can pass a rigorous class. Don't you want that, honey?" 

The girl nodded reluctantly. Her parents looked confused and concerned at the conflicting information. "We'll think about it. How long do we have to decide?"

"Tuesday," Emma said, waiting for the family to leave. As soon as they did, she stepped back, pulling her arm from his grasp.

For the first time, she noticed the snugness of his clothing. His shirt clung to his frame displaying as much of his toned body as possible. He wore his pants one size too tight so that everyone could see his assets.

Emma's brow furrowed, noticing that he might be enjoying her presence far more than she did his. She took another step attempting to put more distance between them, but he followed.

"You seem tense. I can cure that for you." The two continued to nod and smile as families she met earlier waved goodbye making their way toward the front of the building, "This little shindig is almost over; we have less than half an hour. The crowds have thinned down." He looked around the hall, seeing it populated sparsely with visitors. "What do you say to a bottle of wine and dinner by candlelight? I give great full-body massages." He offered a half-cocked grin that accentuated his dimples.

"Ah, how does your wife feel about you still dating other people?"

James shrugged. "She's not all that bent out of shape about it if you want to know the truth." Although his comment sounded unbothered, he wandered down the hall. His step no longer contained the spring it had upon arrival.

The velvet tones of Regina's laughter drew the history teacher's attention. She glanced in her direction only to see the family from earlier. This time she could discern faces. Emma's shining green eyes took in crystal blue ones that haunted her late at night for years. As Regina trained her coffee eyes on Emma, the blonde paled and hurried down the hall to the teacher's lounge.

Worried, the English teacher considered abandoning the family to check on Emma but dismissed it. The blonde would text if she needed her. 

"Well, it was nice to meet you. And, Daphne, I will see you in class bright and early tomorrow. Don't forget to bring paper and pens on the first day. Everything else students can get by without for a few days." The girl nodded her head.

"Let's go, punky doodle. We need to get you and your brother ready for tomorrow." The father urged the girl forward with his hand, not noticing his wife hung back.

"Might I ask, was that Emma Swan?" Fiona Bartlett's eyes twinkled dangerously in the hallway lights.

"Yes, Dr. Swan teaches many of our AP history courses."

A sinister smile tugged at painted lips. "Well, then, that might be an option," the woman said to herself, leaving Dr. Mills confused.

<


	5. August Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, comfort, sex, comfort, anger, fluff, not necessarily in that order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished early so I posted early. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sneaking over to work with Xevn...trying to throw a one-shot together for the Queries to HR series....

Regina's stomach knotted. The eerie conversation she held with Fiona Bartlett only created more confusion on top of the worry created by her blonde's reaction. What set her off? She'd only seen Emma panic due to immense stress. She entered the teacher's lounge on her way to the ladies' room when she noticed a new framed gold paper hanging on the wall.

**_Administrative Directive #1_ **

**_All staff members must abide by strict morals and values on campus and in our hallways. The community expects us to be above reproach; therefore, we will BE so. This means no one should be dating anyone inappropriate. You should not cohabitate with the opposite sex—no fraternizing with the opposite sex in public._ **

"She can't be serious." Regina sighed, knowing that this is only the beginning of Mary Margaret's ridiculousness. Before she pushed through the bathroom door, she heard the harsh sound of Emma's retching. The brunette cringed at hearing the door slap against the wall announcing her entry.

"Emma, are you okay in there?" The English teacher regretted the stupid question soon after it left her mouth. A fresh wave of liquid hitting the toilet water's surface answered. The scent of bile hung in the air; she knew her lover was not okay, not even close. 

The blonde didn't say anything, but she unlatched the door to the handicapped accessible stall. Ignoring Regina for a moment, she went to the sink and washed her face and hands. The brunette studied her girlfriend in the mirror. The pinched expression in her eyes appeared in the last hour. Who or what could cause this woman's vitality to drain that quickly?

Wrapping both arms around the blonde's muscular frame, she squeezed her tightly against her body. "Don't you want to talk about it? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Not a ghost, a nightmare." Emma buried her nose into Regina's neck and inhaled. "I don't want to talk about her here. The walls might have ears."

"Okay. Do you want to stay at mine tonight?"

The blonde's answer came in the form of a weak nod and then pressing herself to the smaller woman's body.

"I need to swing by my place to pick up clothes for school tomorrow. The only thing the district could have done more annoying than having Open House the night before school starts is having the first day of school on a Friday. I mean, like, who does that?" The blonde's tone differed significantly from her inner turmoil, but Regina recognized the mask the woman needed to wear until they were in a more private space.

Sensing her lover's struggle, Regina kissed her on the cheek and said, "Why don't you run and get your things? I'll fix dinner, then we'll see from there. Does that work for you?"

Emma nodded. "Perfect. I'll see you at yours shortly."

  
  


*****

Emma chose to wash the dishes by hand; she needed the distraction provided by practiced and monotonous motions. When she pulled the plug, two hands slipped under the hem of her top and lifted, but Regina's body caged her against the cabinet. Playful lips and teeth nibbled at a pale pink ear. 

While red lips and sharp teeth distracted the younger woman, quick fingers shed damp clothes from an incredibly toned body. 

"I want to love you," a husky voice whispered into the blonde's ear. Regina's hands mapped and explored; Emma's skin flushed, her arousal growing.

"But I need a shower." Whining, Emma hoped she wouldn't be alone. "I'm stinky."

Spinning the taller woman around, the blonde grinned as she realized Regina only wore a robe. The older woman took the blonde's face between her hands, captured her lips, and used her tongue to wipe out any protest. "I hate to disappoint you, but I've already filled the tub. Do you mind if I join? I could wash your hair, or I could worship every inch of you? Whatever you want?" 

Emma surprised Regina by picking her up and sliding tan legs around her waist. Encumbered by the weight, Emma took to the stairs carefully. The two exchanged hungrier kisses as they closed in on their destination, occasionally using the wall to prop the two up when Emma's knees buckled from pleasure.

Minutes later, they slipped into the steaming pool of water; Emma held the other woman close, refusing to allow her heated core to separate from her flesh. "Is it crazy that I love knowing that the wetness coating my stomach is for me?" 

"Not at all." Regina hissed the words because the blonde drove her teeth into her clavicle. "Don't mark me anywhere visible!" 

Sharp teeth bit into her lower lip, erasing all thought from Regina's mind. Strong hands forced the brunette's shoulders backward toward the side of the tub as pink lips worshipped their goddess; Emma kissed across the woman's chest, pushing the soggy robe apart and latching onto pert breasts. She sucked the velvety skin under a supple breast into her mouth, marking her territory.

"Mine," she mumbled. Her lips and tongue tasted and tormented all the available skin.

Emma's hands continued to roam, growing more hungry as they went. Ignoring the fatigue growing in her lower back, she supported the smaller woman's body with one arm; the other explored the smooth skin of Regina's hips before slipping two fingers where she needed them most.

"You're so tight," she exclaimed in ecstasy. The words woke Regina from her lust-fueled haze. 

Regina groaned, then she tilted her head to stare into Emma's eyes. "This was supposed to be about you. I want to show you my love," she panted out, but her hips refused to follow her commands.

Arousal soaked jade eyes begged for the brunette to relent, but she couldn't, not after today.

Fighting away disappointment, Emma lowered herself onto her knees in the water, taking Regina's hips and legs with her. She pulled the smaller woman into her lap. In a series of awkward movements, the older woman escaped the wet silk encasing her body. She wrung it out and dropped it to the floor. 

Regina noticed the crestfallen expression on Emma's face and knew she needed to make the woman understand her intention. "Hey," she tipped up a pale chine. "I love you."

"And I love you." Emma's eyes shined brighter.

"Together?" Regina asked with a mischievous glint. "Now, where were we?" She slipped from her place in Emma's lap, allowing her knee to glide into the blonde's sensitive fleshy folds. 

She was enjoying the action. The blonde bit into her bottom lip, trying to calm her body. Regina surged forward, lavishing attention to all the pale skin on display in an attempt to break through the blonde's self-control. She kissed pouty lips while her hands worked their magic, melting her lover's self-restraint. Her hands and nails traced muscle, soft curves, and found a few ticklish places she would explore later.

Soon, Regina's mouth found a band of muscle running over the blonde's shoulder where her neck connects and bit harshly, soothing the angry teeth marks with her tongue. The pain forced

"Oh! I thought you warned me not to mark you." Emma sounded incredulous but failed to display anger.

"I said me, not you, idiot." Regina's nose tickled the flesh of her neck.

"Your idiot," Emma said fondly.

"Don't worry. No one can see it in the blouse you brought, but I'll know it's there." 

Correcting her position astride the younger woman's thigh, the brunette's leg rubbed the blonde's core; once Regina achieved the desired position, she brought their mouths together, saying all the things they couldn't find the words for with velvety soft lips. Their bodies in sync rocked, building to the inevitable.

At the last moment, Regina pulled back. With a simple touch to Emma's face, rich chocolate enveloped mahogany. They fell over the edge together, building a connection neither knew the needed until now.

  
  


*****

Hours later, sweaty and sated, Regina carded her hands through Emma's still drying hair. The woman's head lay heavily on the brunette's abdomen where she'd rested after their latest round.

"She's not a secret; I've told you about her before. Not much, but I did. I never thought I'd have to see her again." Emma placed her hands on either side of Regina's ribs, grounding herself with the feel of the other woman's skin. "When I left Vandy, I left as much of that monster behind me as I could. I've had no reason to believe I'd see her again--I hoped I wouldn't. She's a psychic vampire that almost destroyed me, heart and soul." Emma's voice cracked, her insecurity on display without any reservation--a quality Regina appreciated and envied. "She was so many of my firsts, and they all turned out to be a lie. She was the first person I fell in love with and the first person I had a real romantic relationship with, and then I slowly started noticing things. At first, I realized she left me wearing my nice clothes while leaving her cheaper ones for me. Then, every time we met, she had a crisis that I needed to save her from, so she wanted to be alone with me at home, not out someplace. Everything was always about her. I listened to her worries and held her. Then, one day I saw her very real family out for a fun-filled Saturday together. They looked ridiculously happy together, the ultimate WASP family unit."

Revulsion filled the blonde as she explained her reaction at the school. "I don't have nightmares often, but when I do, I'm more likely to dream about her than what Ingrid did to me. At least my adoptive mother had psychological problems; this one, she used my naivete and my lack of family against me. She did it unapologetically. She once told me I was such an easy and sweet little conquest. Imagine telling your lover of two years that they were an easy mark. All I ever wanted was to be loved, to be someone's treasure. Instead, I was another trophy to be admired when she felt like it, and I swell her massive ego on top of it all." 

Olive toned hands stilled. In the silence of the dark bedroom, Emma kissed the skin next to her cheek then continued. "She told me her name was Stella Cartwright, but I know it was a fake name; I tried finding her in the white pages so I could send her husband a letter when I moved. But, of course, that wasn't her name." A derisive snort came from the blonde as she wiped away angry tears. "I tried following her home several times, but she always spotted me--I guess my car doesn't exactly scream stealth--she made sure I never found out where she lived. Back then, she had a short but stylish haircut, but the dark blonde woman you spoke tonight with her daughter, that's  _ her,  _ the woman who used me as her personal sex toy for two years while happily married with a family."

Regina pulled Emma by her shoulders until she lay encircled in her arms. She kissed the blonde's crown and let her love soak in through the contact. "You know none of what happened is your fault. You were young and desperately deserving of all the love in the world, but you fell victim to a manipulative bitch. I understand why you reacted the way you did, but you will have to deal with her presence. By law, you can request the child's removal from your class, but you will still see them in the building."

Emma huffed, "I'm sure MM will be thrilled to hear that I had an illicit lesbian relationship with a married woman more than a decade ago that is haunting me now by her daughter being in our school. I wonder what she'; think of us' single ladies' then?"

*****

"She can't be fucking serious," Mal tossed the offending document onto the table in the middle of the lounge. "It's archaic. It's ridiculous. It's--it's--" Mal lost her train of thought and paced furiously in front of the faculty bulletin board.

Regina shrugged. "It is what is. You know as well as I do that sooner or later, HR will step in and quash her despotic dreams. In the meantime, let's lay low."

A derisive snort came from behind them. Gaston and Thomas chatted sitting on the godawful plaid sofa from leftover from the 1980s. Turning a scowl toward the two men, the only discernible words she made out were home field advantage and acoustics. Regina shrugged off what may or may not have been a criticism aimed in her direction.

Soon, Emma and her department chair came striding in with empty mugs. "Has anyone read this morning's email?" The blonde asked. Then her brow furrowed, glaring at the document on the table. "Nevermind. She's printed it."

Archie pushed his glasses higher on his nose and skimmed the contents. "Hmm. Such a shame. When they hired her, I was hoping for an Eleanor Roosevelt and Margaret Thatcher combo, a little liberal-minded, caring and daring with a solid streak of decorum." His lips tensed, turning white before he blew out a breath and began. "I can't decide if she reminds me more of Delores Umbridge or Hitler."

"One thing is coming clear to me." The fiery glint in green eyes worried Regina.

"Oh?"

"We're all going to hell. And, she's going to make sure we all know it." Emma read the directive carefully for the first time. She took her time absorbing it word for word. "If she starts raising an army to lead a crusade, I'm moving to Canada, maybe New Zealand."

Regina rolled her eyes at her lover. "Oh, please. You are allergic to wool."

Thomas's eyes glittered with malicious humor. "She's no Imelda Marcos. She has the fashion sense of the Golden Girls and the political savvy of King Charles I of England--"

Emma snarked, "You do remember his people executed him?"

"History will repeat in this case, and that's for sure. She lacks the intelligence or respect of Voldemort. Hitler was more organized. This one is all pomp and circumstance and yet fails to grasp that she isn't the lord-ruler. The woman wants to rule with a draconian fist when she lives in the land of fairies and unicorns."

All of them pursed the lips and nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone else find it strange that we talk about Harry Potter characters like they're real?" Archie whined. The others glared back at him.

"So, which one of us is willing to tell our boss that this is leaning toward breaking the law? I mean, seriously. What is she going to do to our out and proud kids at school? What about the Gay-Straight Alliance? Are we still going to meet?" Archie asked, looking over at his co-sponsor, Thom.

Emma's jaw fell open, and she leaned toward Regina and Mal, whispering, "Wait a minute, Archie's straight? I thought--" She stared stunned and quiet as he stepped closer to Thomas.

Mal laughed, "The rest of us were shocked too. His wife was beautiful."

Emma's eyes grew bigger. "What? Did she die?"

"No, she ran off with someone more interesting and with money," Regina deadpanned.

Utterly unsure if the English teacher wanted to mislead her, or if she meant it, Emma turned her attention to study her department chair and hoped to figure out the truth from Archie's actions.

The blonde man stood and wiped imaginary wrinkles from his jacket. "I've already sent Genie a copy. She said to keep her informed. Personally, I think this could get very entertaining."

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked, confused by his chipper sound.

"Well, we all know Shepherd is a sleazy player. He's hooked up with Gaston, most of the newbie girls, and a little birdie saw him at a romantic dinner with our principal. This could get comically entertaining before long."

Mal scoffed. "Please! If she gets VD, she's the kind that tries to prove it's a gay conspiracy against her."

"Mal!" Regina exclaimed, shocked at her friend's accusation.

"I bet she's knocked up by Valentine's," Gaston said, leaning over to reread the sign. "James delivers as well as he advertises. She's going to buy into him hard."

Emma's eyes widened comically. "You slept with him!"

"Blondie, sleeping wasn't part of the equation. Let's just say the man is well hung and knows how to use it." The football coach's blunt statement left the group speechless for a few seconds. "What? I sampled. He was fun. I'd be willing to play again, but he's not the kind I want to keep. I'm hoping my man, Tommy over there will help me out as I'm getting tired of playing the field."

Thomas laughed uncomfortably. "It's about time."

Their conversation lulled while they all refilled their coffees. 

"Do you think she's that stupid?" Archie asked, still unsure.

"She won't last that long. I say pregnant or VD by Christmas? 50 bucks?" Emma asked, grinning like she'd already won.

Regina poked her in the ribs. "That's not okay, Em."

"What? It's not like we can't have a little fun with this. She's already turning into a psycho bitch. Can' we make it interesting for everyone?"

"I'll take that. Let's see if Flynn wants to play bookie for everyone? Should we open the betting pool to the middle schools or keep it on campus?" Gaston's cheek's dimpled when he flashed his muscle magazine model grin. 

Thomas's phone chimed. "Genie says Thanksgiving and is pregnant."

*****

Thankfully, the last student sprinted out of Regina's doorway before the last announcement of the day finished. She plopped gracelessly into her chair, pulled off a shoe, and rubbed the aching ball of her foot.

"Stupid heels. I knew better," Regina whined to herself and then checked her phone for text messages.

**_Kat: Water broke. Omw to the hospital. Excited. Terrified._ **

**_Mal: Eeek! So, excited. Tell us when you want company._ **

**_Urs: If you need anything at all, I'm not in court. Call._ **

**_RM: Can't wait. Em and I will do anything you need. You know how to find us. Tell Fred to keep us posted._ **

  
  


Bubbling with nervous energy brought on by the news, the English teacher charged across the hall toward Emma's room. She stopped and stared at the closed door; Emma usually left hers open after school. "That's odd," she said to herself. Seeing the lights were off, she used her master key to enter. She found Emma blankly staring out at the parking lot like a trapped animal in a cage.

"Emma, dear, are you alright?"

Blonde curls shook as Emma moved her head side to side. "No. No, I'm not." The younger woman's shoulders trembled; she held in her frustration and pain, but Regina saw it clawing its way back out of her. She gave the blonde a few minutes of silence to collect herself.

"I'd forgotten how exhausting freshmen are. I had to explain every rule three times before they seemed to grasp why many kids still call me the evil queen. One of them was stupid enough to ask me why they called me that."

"I bet that didn't go well."

"No, it didn't. The little shit has lunch detention for the next two weeks to remind him of his insubordination."

Emma's cheeks rounded in a brief smile. 

Relief flooded the brunette's veins. "What happened in your classes today? You were fine at lunch." Regina pressed herself against the other woman's back, hooking her chin over Emma's shoulder.

"The inevitable. Daphne Bartlett has been added to my last period." Emma turned slightly, allowing their noses to brush together. She sighed, drinking in the other woman's closeness. Pressing her forehead to Regina's, the words came easily. "She's a nice kid, but I can see her mother in her. I called her Cartwright twice before class ended. I played it off by apologizing and claiming it was a former student." The last sentence came out in little more than a whisper.

Regina sighed, blowing tendrils of blonde hair from her face. "If you want, we can visit counseling and see about having her schedule changed."

"Considering she arrived 10 minutes in with a new schedule, I'm fairly certain her mother had her put in my class intentionally. Yes, I could fight it, but I don't know that I could defend my position in such a way that our superiors would see it as worth their time."

The brunette winced. "You do know we are allowed to change one child per year without explanation."

"True, but I'm sure that it would create a political mess. She's got a flair for the dramatic that one. She's like making people angry and then making them eat crow. Her mother did this to get under my skin. And,--"

"And it's working. You don't have to deal with this all year. You shouldn't have to do this." Anger lowered Regina's voice to a near growl. 

Emma smiled at her softly and pressed her lips to Regina's forehead. "I appreciate the thought, but no. I will treat her like every other new freshman. She's sweet and little more than a lost puppy. It'll be fine."

Spinning around in the brunette's arms, Emma wrapped her own firmly around the other woman's waist. "Are you sure?"

"Mhmm," The blonde melded their lips together in a familiar, peaceful give and take.

"What are you doing?" With the disgust apparent in her voice, Principal Blanchard-Nolan's screech pulled them from their private bubble.

"I'm comforting my girlfriend," Regina said with one arched brow letting a little snap bleed into her voice. "She's had a rough day. In case you didn't notice, the door was locked to give us privacy."

Mary Margaret's lips moved uselessly for a few seconds until she regained control of her faculties. "I thought she was your girl-friend, not your  _ girlfriend _ . Your relationship is wrong. God abhors all of you gays. "

Looking directly at Regina, she said, "I knew you had tendencies, but I'd hoped you had outgrown this--this--deviant behavior. You will regret this."

Regina sighed. "You do know that you can say hate when that's the word you mean. Changing it out for a lesser-known word doesn't make it less despicable." Then she pulled Emma closer to her body before choosing to explain their relationship. "I will NEVER regret Emma. She started as my mentee, then became my enemy. Then, I realized what a wonderful person she was, and I--"

"She wasted a lot of time with snarky remarks, but when everything collapsed around us at school in April, she was here for me. When no one else in the world gave a damn, she was there, and it made all the difference. We aren't perfect, but we're to me."

Regina's eyes teared up, hearing Emma explain their relationship. "Whether you like it or not, we are in this together."

MM huffed, "Well, you better keep it out of my school. I'm glad I came in when I did. God knows what you two would be doing."

"Leaving. That's what we'd be doing. It's the end of the first day of school. We're tired, and it's a weekend. So, what did you need so badly that you opened a locked door to ask me?" Emma demanded.

The principal shrugged. "A rather influential parent came and said she knew you. She demanded we put her daughter in your classes, and I complied, but now I'm wondering if maybe there is more to this story. Is there something I should know?"

Emma moved her head indecisively, "She's not a friend, and she's not exactly an ex. She's someone who used and abused me as a college student that's at least a decade her junior."

"Why do you people make everything so complicated? Dr. Swan, make sure in the future you leave all of your personal baggage elsewhere. My school has no room for it." MM threw her hands in the air, gesturing. "Everything has to be some sort of drama with you people, doesn't it?"

"You people? Really? Do you realize how homophobic you sound? This is harassment in the workplace. If you continue to make disparaging remarks, I will be forced to report it to HR." Regina knew where this response would lead, but she prepared herself to begin this year-long battle.

"Report me? I'm going to report the two of you for immoral behavior. I will revoke both of your contracts." MM's nostrils flared in righteous indignation. "I'm sure they will agree that the two of you shouldn't be here corrupting our young people. You should begin packing your things. I will have both of you removed from my building before the weekend is over." 

She stalked out under the steam of her last statement.

Concerned caramel glittered with golden bands of flame turned their gaze on calm jade. "I suggest we tell Wolf this is coming." Emma stepped over to her desk and searched her drawer for her cell. 

"While you're texting Genie, I need to tell you about Kat. She's in labor!"

*****

A few minutes past noon on Saturday, Regina lightly knocked at the door, then pushed through without waiting. Fred smiled and waved at the women greeting the two of them. Kat slept in her hospital bed, still exhausted from the birthing experience.

Much to both women's surprise, Christie held the angelic-looking infant against her shoulder. Rocking her gently, she sang along with Bob Marley playing on a Bluetooth.

**_Don't worry about a thing_ **

**_Cause everything's going to be alright_ **

**_Rise up this morning with the rising sun_ **

**_Three little birds pitch by my doorstep_ **

**_Singing Sweet Songs Pure and True_ **

**_This is my message to you_ **

"Am I seeing this or hallucinating?" Regina whispered to Fred.

"Who knew? I find myself confused by it too," he responded. "I was thankful when none of you showed up last night for the birth. At first, nothing happened, and Kat was grumpy and uncomfortable. Then, everything happened at once. I wouldn't have been able to keep all of you posted on what was happening. Little Gracie was born just before midnight. But then, around six this morning, Christie brought us breakfast and took over diaper and feeding duty so Kat and I could sleep. Did you know when they are this small, they feed every two hours?"

"Do you think maybe August made her grow up?" Regina asked, knowing Emma would be the most likely person to know.

The blonde shrugged. "I can't imagine that dating August would create maturity in anyone. He's a perennial five-year-old looking for a playmate, not a mommy. This isn't his doing. That's for sure."

Christie looked over at her friends and rolled her eyes. "I love babies. They smell so sweet and look adorable," she cooed. Lifting the little girl and looking in Grace's little pink face, she said in a silly voice Regina had never heard. "Yes, you are. You are the cutest little thing."

The baby gurgled and kicked its tiny feet.

Both women's eyes blew wide open in fear. Emma looked over at Kat, who pressed and to her lips trying to prevent laughter from escaping. The younger blonde loved seeing the woman looking happy and healthy.

"Don't worry! I don't want one," she said, smiling at her nervous friends. "But, I will gladly be Auntie Christie any time they need me."

  
  
  



	6. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all change is bad; not all change is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit this chapter is a little thinner than I would like, but Xevn and I have created a little special Xmas addition to our Queries to HR series that will hopefully brighten a few people's holidays. Xevn is still struggling with his transitioning process, but he managed to collaborate a little. IT was nice having him feel like writing. I know the T-injections are playing havoc with his system...
> 
> Best wishes everyone. I hope you are having a safe and happy holiday no matter which one you celebrate.

Emma growled. "I should've guessed Augie is still a lazy asshole."

Some of her former students erupted in laughter; she'd hired them to move his mound of stuff into her house. August's belongings arrived on the first weekend of September without the man himself. 

"From the stories you've shared, I'm curious as to why you sound surprised at his behavior." Regina's barbed comment came with an irritated scowl that worried Emma. The woman's demeanor had grown stormier the longer the day went.

"Are you okay?" Wrapping an arm around her girlfriend, trying to get closer. However, Regina sidestepped her, putting more distance between them. The move hurt her, reminding Emma of the elusive and evasive woman she'd met last year.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's the first Saturday of September, and we are moving a semi-strange man into your house," Regina snapped the words, each one leaving another bite mark in the blonde's heart.

"I thought you said you were okay with this."

Regina bit her lower lip and twisted her mouth, fighting to control her temper. "I am."

Emma's questioning look called her bluff. "Clearly, you're not."

"I am."

Emma plastered her kicked puppy look on her face, a move that has proved useful in the past. She watched the brunette struggling not to smile, which she did softly after a few seconds had gone by them.

"Fine." She huffed, failing to look angry even when she put both hands on her hips. She stared Emma straight in the eyes so she could see the fear growing. "It suddenly feels real." Her eyes drifted over the blonde's shoulder, not to see anything interesting or important, but because the next words were difficult to admit. "I didn't think he'd follow through, and you'd be disappointed, but I'd be here to help hold you together. Now you will have this roommate who can claim a space in your life, a large space. He's family. He will be the one you run to for help, not me. I will have to compete for your attention with someone that you've missed for a decade. Who am I to complain? I'm just your girlfriend." 

Emma stared at her, flabbergasted at the words coming out of her mouth. How had she missed seeing her insecurity? 

"Baby." Bringing their foreheads together and clasping their hands, Emma couldn't prevent the smile that sprouted from the contact. "He will be here maybe four days a month and probably not consecutive. He will need to schedule time with me. If you and I make plans, then he is going to have to wait. That's all there is to it. You come first."

"I hope you're right, but I don't believe you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm promising I will try. I will do my best to live up to it. And, if I don't call me on it. I don't want you ever to wonder if you're my first priority because you are."

Regina witnessed the sincerity in emerald eyes and hoped she could live up to her words. She doubted it. But, was that Emma's fault or Dani's?

*****

Tuesday morning, Emma slipped her running shoes on her feet, checked the time, and smiled. Yesterday, she exercised alone, something that she no longer did. It reminded her how very much she treasured the brunette's company.

** ES: I'm omw. Have you changed your mind? **

** RM: Up. Going to stretch. See you in a few. **

Humming along with her music, she set a brisk pace and ran the three miles to Regina's. A few cars drove past, but otherwise, the world still slept. Climbing the last hill before she'd reach the brunette, she spied someone running in the distance, which she hadn't often experience this early. For the first block, the other runner slipped from her mind even though they steadily grew closer. As Emma considered raising a hand to wave, she noticed the person's gait; it gave her pause. She knew that runner. She hadn't run with her in a decade, but they had run together regularly for two years. As much as Emma wanted to be wrong, her inner voice cried out in certainty. Wishing to avoid a confrontation that she didn't want, Emma turned the corner and looped around to another street to cut across to Regina's condo. She pushed her legs harder; the possibility of running into Fiona before she reached her girlfriend drove her forward. 

As soon as she rounded the corner and laid eyes on the brunette stretching her calf muscles, the suffocating weight on her chest lifted.

"Good morning, my beautiful Swan," Regina pulled Emma closer, connecting their lips and washing away the younger woman's worries.

"Morning. Let's get moving." Without offering much explanation, the blonde set off for their morning exercise, trying to keep a pace that Regina could match. At first, they ran in silence, enjoying one another's presence and the quiet of the morning. They exchanged smiles and casual touches, but neither felt the need to interrupt their ritual with conversation. Then, as the sun peeked over the horizon, Emma's fear came to life. As the two jogged in place, waiting for the traffic light to change, they missed seeing the woman coming up behind them.

"Hello, sexiness. I haven't seen that tight ass in spandex in way too long. I mean, damn. How did I ever let you get away from me?" 

Emma froze. Seeing the panic in the blonde's posture, Regina grabbed her by the elbow, and they turned together to face Fiona.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bartlett. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't objectify my girlfriend. I think the #metoo movement taught us how disgusting that is, don't you?"

When the other woman didn't respond, Regina continued. "It isn't appropriate for you to behave this way toward your daughter's teacher either, but it's even less so given your former history together. Did you not realize that she didn't leave you contact information because Emma needed you out of her life. I would think a woman of your maturity level would realize that the discrepancy of your ages at the time of your affair makes you more of a predator than a cougar."

Embarrassed and shocked, Fiona looked at Emma, then back at Regina. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Which part? Where Regina said she didn't like you speaking to me this way or the part where she implied that when I left Vandy that I couldn't get out of there fast enough because honestly, I didn't want to speak to you ever again. You treated me like I was your slave or maybe a doll, not a human being. You were in your mid-thirties, married, and had children, yet you regularly stole from me. You dared to make fun of me for it. And, you knew that I was an orphan. I had no one, and you knew it, so you took advantage. The difference is that now I'm a lot older and a lot wiser. Leave me the hell alone, lady, because you won't like how quickly I get a restraining order. I can prove what you did to me before; I kept evidence. I have your notes and your emails--oh, and don't forget about when you sent me sexy messages with photos attached. I wonder, does your husband know?" 

The crosswalk light changed, allowing Regina and Emma to sprint across traffic, leaving the other woman speechless and unable to move. The brunette sensed her girlfriend needed space, so she kept quiet for the remainder of their run. When they returned to Regina's, both noticed the woman chasing after them, not too far back.

"Do you want to come in and shower here? You have spare clothes. I can either drop you at yours, or you can pick up whatever you need for work later," Regina offered.

Seeing the sympathy in the other woman's eyes, Emma considered her choices before responding. "I left my laptop at work. I'll shower here, and you can drop me at home after school. I don't want to risk her finding out where I live."

"Emma, the whole world knows your car. You need to come up with a better plan or find another place to park. 

Pale pink lips twisted in a tired smile. "There is covered parking at the back. I don't like the small alleyway that connects it to the road. It'd be an easy way to scratch or wreck my favorite crayon," she groused but knowing she needed to move it because it wouldn't be long until Fiona knew what she drove. Emma believed with certainty that Fiona planned this morning's spontaneous meeting; she misjudged Regina. The woman wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"Do you think she will listen, or do you think she will continue stalking?" The concern in Regina's voice loosened the knot that had appeared in the blonde's stomach.

Emerald eyes sparkled as she pulled the smaller woman against her body. "She's not done yet. She won't believe me until I have the same conversation with her without you there. You have to think as she does. She introduced her husband to me once, saying she gave me a ride home once my car broke down. At the time, I didn't own a car; I walked or rode a motorcycle." Emma sighed and kissed her. "She will confront me again and soon. All I have to do is repeat everything I said today. She thinks today was a show for you, not the truth. She couldn't be more wrong."

"I will be inside in a second. I want to make sure she doesn't try to stop here."

Much to Emma's relief, Fiona didn't break stride when she went by her. Feeling safer, she closed Regina's door behind her filling her body with comfort.

*****

James Shepherd perched precariously on a step stool drilling new holes into the cinder block wall.

"Don't we have building crews to do things like this?" Archie Hopper asked the man while he mindlessly stirred his first coffee of the day.

"She said it had to be put up now, and the county office said no one would be available to do it for weeks. So, I'm following orders." The assistant principal didn't sound pleased as he moved the ladder over a few feet and repeated the process. After he finished, he hung four separate framed documents.

"What's she up to now?" Hopper wondered aloud.

"Don't look at me. I asked her about the first thing this morning. She ripped my head off and fed it to me. So, here they are, and I'm leaving before some else decides to tear me apart." James put the ladder back in the closet. Then, he grabbed his favorite power tool and marched out of the room.

** Administrative Directive #2 **

** All staff members should represent the school only in a positive light. No one should make a negative comment or discuss anything that would besmirch our good name. It has come to our attention that some of you like to discuss our students' conduct in restaurants and bars. This should immediately stop. It gives the public a poor outlook on our institution. **

** Administrative Directive #3 **

** What happens on campus stays on campus. This should not have to be stated. You are adults. The administration should not have to tell you that gossiping about campus events with anyone outside of our school is grounds for dismissal. **

** Administrative Directive #4 **

** All staff members must put away all cellular devices during the school day. They are for personal use during personal time. **

** Administrative Directive #5 **

** No two staff members should be alone behind closed and locked doors unless admin is present. **

When the ladies entered the teachers' lounge, they found Thomas and Archie studying the latest directive posted on the wall.

"I swear this woman must be a Potterhead. Seriously, could she be more Umbridge if she tried?" Thomas said before taking another sip of his coffee. "Can you imagine the look on Shepherd's face when he realizes she cast him as Filch?" Most of the room laughed, knowing the man's vanity.

The history department chair chuckled lightly. "Maybe. I used to think Regina was the scariest person on campus; I stand corrected. I've since realized that Dr. Mills is a levelheaded and intelligent woman with little tolerance for someone's lack of preparation or forethought. At least, I know she's unwilling to cause actual harm. Our new principal, on the other hand, is clueless and may cause a riot with her stupidity."

A small group began to gather to read the latest. Emma snickered at how much they acted like a bunch of siblings trying to read their mother's chore list.

Thom's face scrunched, trying to determine why she thought the latest impediments to their lives were funny. "Explain yourself, Swan. I don't trust that giggle. Your dark sense of humor baffles me."

"Okay. Picture this." Emma took her cup of coffee from Regina, pressed a kiss to the woman's cheek while everyone waited. 

Mal cleared her throat." Well, I'm waiting."

"Patient as always," Regina retorted.

"Imagine our next faculty meeting, which is during school employment hours. We aren't allowed to bring laptops to the meeting unless we are directed to do so because they know we will use our time to get work done rather than listen to them drone on about something that could've been an email. "

Once again, everyone laughed. Emma waited for them to get quiet to explain her idea. "Blancard-Nolan obsesses over our image, so she wants us using social media. She's going to end the meeting or, better yet, during the middle when she tells us something she thinks is important but is old news to the rest of us. She's going to clap her hands and say 'let's all tweet about it' and expect us to do that. What if no one had their phone with them?"

Archie spat the coffee out of his mouth in a coughing fit. Mal's wicked grin spread across her face, and Thomas whipped out his cellphone and began typing frantically.

"What are you doing?"

Thomas licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm rallying the troops. Don't worry; I will share your plan verbally with the department chairs. This is gonna be sweet!"

"What I want to know is what spurred this on?" Mal put her hands on her hips, looking at her friends. "She didn't come up with these to inconvenience us. This has a pattern if I only understood what the issue is."

Regina pursed her lips and cleared her throat. "Oh, I can clear that up." She turned and looked around the room. Gaston, can you make sure no one comes in here for this?"

"Yep. Just keep informed." He gave them a thumbs up, then took up a position with his broad shoulders holding the door closed.

"This is partially my fault. My first day had an unexpected ending that I'm not willing to discuss," the blonde offered.

"I went into Emma's room to console her. I closed and locked the door. I let her vent, and then, of course, I kissed my girlfriend. I didn't notice that someone had used her master key to enter the room. It is safe to say that our principal is not an ally of our LGBTQ+ community. I can't remember every single thing she said. But, we were referred to as 'you people,' and she told Emma she should keep her personal drama away from school because our kind drags everyone into it."

Archie covered his mouth with his fist. His tiny eyes flashed in anger. "How dare she? You would think someone in her position would have had the common courtesy to knock before entering."

The blonde man next to him looked flustered. "I'm not sure what to say about this. We have rights. The law protects us just like it protects every minority group, but I can't help but wonder if she doesn't realize how very many of us there are." Thomas straightened his bow tie, then asked. "Did anyone tell the superintendent?"

Emma scratched at the back of the neck and smiled. "Would you believe me if I said I forgot to tell her?"

The whole group stared open-mouthed. 

"You can't be serious," Gaston said from the far side of the room.

"She's serious." Regina started shaking her head. "But, I called her Saturday after I had calmed down. I suspect she must have let our boss know that her attitudes were not welcome. Notice the wording of number 3. We aren't to share things with anyone off-campus. She didn't say we couldn't tell civilians; she said no one that doesn't work on this campus." 

*****

Sighing, Emma parked her car in front of the nondescript house. She felt like an alien parking in this spot again. She kept her volunteer work hidden from everyone. She told Regina about yesterday when she finally decided she could return to helping out once a week. She stepped out of the car, worried the kids would resent her for disappearing.

She opened the front door and waved to the secretary. "Welcome back, Dr. Swan."

"It's still Emma." She said, walking straight on through to where the kids did their homework.

"Anybody need any help today?" She asked, looking at a bunch of unfamiliar faces.

"Where the hell have you been?" She knew Josue's angry voice even before he came into the room.

"I am sorry I disappeared for a while, but my depression hit me hard. I wasn't going to be any help to all of you in the shape I was in, so I took the time to get myself back on my feet." She sat her backpack next to an empty seat at the table. "Back to what I asked, does anyone need any help on English or History?"

Josue dropped into the seat next to her. She could see him struggling with her presence. "I hate you."

"You can hate me if it makes you feel better. But what I want to know is why? You never let me work with you. Why did my disappearing bother you?"

The boy's lower jaw worked back and forth, trying to articulate the feeling of abandonment without admitting having feelings.

"It's because he doesn't know you're awesome." 

She felt the presence looming behind her before she saw her. She swirled her seat and took in the young woman she had cried over for a few months. "Beyonce?"

Brushing a handful of auburn hair out of her eyes, the girl smiled. "You were right. There is already one Beyonce. I need to find a name that suited me." The girl held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Raven, and I'm so glad to see you."

Emma stood and hugged her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I've been so scared. When did you get back in town?"

"DFACS placed me here this morning. I will be enrolled in LBHS tomorrow."

Emma's eyes widened. "Yeah, about that. Be prepared for your new principal. Jesus, this could get ugly."

*****

"I managed to get back to tutoring at Covenant House finally. I hate that I let it slip between my fingers, but I didn't have the strength after everything at school unraveled. I'd only been there for two months. I feel like I let the kids down, you know." Emma dropped her head into Regina's lap and kicked her feet over the armrest. 

"After Raven appeared and shared what happened, the other kids loosened up and started asking for help. Only a few had actual English assignments to work on, and of course, no one needed help in history yet. They have no idea what they don't know. I knew I was forgiven when Josue, wiping away angry tears, hugged me on the way to the door."

Regina smiled down at her girlfriend. "I'm proud of you. I know that it couldn't be easy." She brushed a few blonde curls out of her girlfriend's eyes. "So, why did you hid your volunteer work from me?"

Sad eyes looked up at her. "You had judged me enough. You already knew too much, and then when I considered telling you, you told me we were over before we began. At the end of January, I started when I found myself with too many free hours to sit at home alone. The thing about finishing my dissertation is that I found myself lonely. I needed company, and it was better than trolling bars or using Tinder."

Regina booped her nose. "Can I point out that it will increase your chances of winning Teacher of the Year at the county level?"

Emma scoffed at her words.

"No, I mean it. If Eugenia is being sneaky and pushing them a certain way, and not that you don't deserve it, but I think she wants an out and proud woman to be the symbol of the county."

The blonde stared up at her in shock. "Do you think she'd go that far?"

"Yes."

"I would want to win on my own merits, but can you imagine Blanchard's response?" The two cackled with laughter. 

Linking their fingers together, Emma tugged on the brunette's hand. "I guess I should go ahead and tell you to save the date. The big celebration where they announce the county winner is on my birthday, October 22nd."

The blonde rolled off her lap and stood. "Come on, baby. It's been a long day. Take me to bed."


	7. September part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more than a little experimental for me. I am sorry if you don't like it but it is kind of necessary for the plot. And, trigger warning for the kids bullying the faculty. Personally, I'm used to it. I've been memed more times than I'd like to count, but I usually find it funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I began writing this chapter I realized you needed to see some of the things the kids get up to online. The difference is that these are spelled correctly and are grammatically correct. With students, that comes and goes.
> 
> In other news, Christmas was lovely but my mother-in-law fell outside. She is a little bruised but she fell into a pile of leaves so she's okay. Me, on the other hand...I was tripped by my beloved 9 year old bassett hound who ran through my legs and knocked a chair into my path as I fell. I landed on the leg of an oak table chair. Let's just say I'm walking with a limp and am thankful nothing is broken. I have a bruise on my hip and thigh that's scary. But, I will live and Sam...he's very sorry.

The bell rang, and with it, Regina's patience hit its limit. At first, Google rejected all users this morning, but after an emergency phone call to the county IT office and a few million prayers to every god or goddess she had ever heard of, she'd managed to login successfully. In the back of her mind, she thanked Emma for insisting they preload their class materials over the weekend. Having that set up appeared to be the only thing going well this morning; her second class's immaturity reigned supreme, ruining any chance of improving her mood.

"Okay, everyone, please, remember this Friday you take the short story unit exam. I posted the study guide to my Google Classroom earlier today. Class dismissed." She ignored their choral groaning complaint and closed her textbook sitting on the podium.

Walking from where she stood at the front of the room to her desk, the English teacher overlooked the student still seated at the back. Tense and frightened, the freshman didn't know how to initiate a conversation.

"Dr. Mills?" Sounding extremely unsure, Daphne pushed her glasses higher on her face.

Surprised at the interruption to her thoughts, Regina turned toward the girl, relieved Miss Bartlett had proven intelligent and hard working.

"Miss Bartlett, what may I do for you?" Tired coffee orbs searched the doorway for her AP students.

"Uh, ma'am, I don't know who to tell or what to do, but your students aren't using Twitter the way the school wants them to do?" The girl shrugged and picked up her backpack.

The older kids trickled into the room in groups. Whispers of 'stupid freshman' and 'waste of fucking space' crossed the space to the teacher's ears. Except for a stern glare thrown in their direction, she pretended not to hear it.

"Can you explain what you mean?" Regina, curious by the girl's lack of information and obvious intimidation, decided to ask for clarification. 

"It would be easier if you looked. Search for the hashtag dethronetheevilqueen. It's ridiculous." The girl's eyes traveled to the wall clock. "Do you think I could have a pass to my next class? I'm going to be late."

"Sure." Complying with the girl's request, she handed over a post-it containing little more than the time and a signature; she waited until the door closed.

"Before we begin, I need to remind you that freshmen, as a whole, are clueless. You are to lead them-help them become the students they should be. Bullying them will not help. Yet, when I spoke with a student in my classroom, you chose that moment to mutter threats and insults. I'm not happy. I'm not happy at all. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." The group answered as one body. 

"Good." She pulled out her copy of _How to Read Literature Like a Professor._ "I believe I assigned the chapter called "Is that a Symbol?'" 

The next hour raced by in a blur of questions and thoughtful discussion, something the freshmen don't embrace yet.

"Why don't we blog about this, Dr. Mills?" 

The little hairs on the back of her neck vibrated in panic. "Not this time. Let's wait until we get used to the format of using google classroom before we introduce a blog." Regina breathed a sigh of relief when the boy took her words to heart. 

Shaking her head, she grabbed her phone from where it stayed in her desk and her coffee cup before marching to the lounge for lunch.

She pushed open the door and felt disappointed to note that Emma hadn't made an appearance. Slightly disappointed, Regina put her food in the microwave and hoped the blonde would show up soon.

"You look like someone pissed in your cornflakes this morning. Should I be worried that the woman could be dead some wear, or did she pull a muscle in her wrist this morning and leave you horny?" 

Mal's teasing drew little more than a smack on the arm. "Please, behave. We're at work."

"If you say professionalism, I'm walking out of here right now."

Regina rolled her eyes and then found their table. "Have you seen Emma? I need her help finding something."

"No. I haven't. What is it?" Mal's eyes showed concern; she knew that Regina hated needing help with anything.

"A student said something about a hashtag dethrone the evil queen on social media."

Archie lifted his phone at the table near them and typed quickly. He startled both the women with his gasp.

"Oh, no. This isn't good."

"What?"

"What is it, Dr. Hopper?" Regina stood to ask why but then saw the image on his phone.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." Then, he made the mistake of scrolling.

Emma's arms wrapped around Regina from behind. "Babe, breathe." Everyone in the room could see the hurt sparking in her eyes as much as the anger. "We will get this taken care of, but once Blanchard opened us open for Twitter, this was bound to happen."

Archie carefully backed away, taking his phone with him.

Mal and Emma helped Regina sit back at their table. "It will be fine. I promise. We will report it and then let the admin do--"

"Aigh!" Archie dropped his hot coffee into his lap. The mug crashed to the floor, but the man stayed gaping at the screen.

"What is it now, insect?" Mal gritted out, annoyed by the man's dramatics.

"Here, let me help you clean that up----what the actual fudge" James stared at the other man's phone. "Where did you find that?"

Emma tried to restrain Regina but failed miserably as the woman shot over to where they gawked nervously at his phone. She reached for it, and both men covered the phone with their hands.

"Show me. Now." Her regal demand always resulted in an instant response, even adults. Suddenly resembling the freshmen she'd dealt with all morning, they followed orders."It can't be that bad."

She turned the device only to wish she hadn't.

All three women stared. 

"At least, they got my best side." 

Regina rolled her eyes again. "Isn't that one from your teacher of the year photography session."

"Yep. It's posted on the county website. So, oh, the joy, they have lots of pictures of me to work with for memes." The blonde shrugged it off and wandered back to the table to eat her lunch. "But they aren't wrong."

"Wait. That doesn't offend you?" Stunned, the words flew from Regina's mouth. The rest of their colleagues watched, not bothering to conceal their interest. For the first time in ages, Dr. Mills struggled to get more than a question to come out of her mouth.

Emma laughed. "They aren't wrong." Her soft smile melted the other woman's anger. "As long as they don't insult you in the process, I don't care if they remind the world I'm in love with you. Not at all."

"You should be offended." Taking her seat, creating a soft thud emphasizing her distaste for the kids' joke.

The blonde wrapped an arm around her chair and leaned in, whispering in her ear. "But, I" m not. Let it go."

"But--"

"No harm. No foul, your majesty."

Mal studied the two other women enjoying the bickering. 

Regina scoffed. "What will it take for them to offend you?"

"More than they are capable of doing. Quit second-guessing them." Squeezing her girlfriend's hand. "Now, what did you need to know? You said you had a question."

"What's a blog? And, what's a hashtag?"

Emma rolled her eyes then noticed most of the room had quieted, wanting her input. "Oh, Jeez. Don't you people **_use_ ** the internet?"

*****

**_Thursday_ **

The week passed with a growing tension in the halls that no one could explain away. More than once, Emma or Regina freed a young man or two from the clutches of an upper class, having them pinned against the lockers. But, on none of those occasions did the young student clarify the reason or complain of unfairness. They always shifted around in embarrassment before evaporating on the spot.

Until now.

"Woah! Put him down now!" Emma pushed through the crowd and demanded the smart-mouthed brat's release.

"But, Dr. Swan, you don't know." Michael's eyes danced with fire. "If you knew what these little shits have been saying."

She grabbed him by the arm and led him to her room.

"Michael, I've seen some of the memes. I'm not upset that they've caught onto Regina and me. It's not a big deal."

The near-grown man forcefully blew out of his nose. "I guess you haven't seen the ones calling you a carpetmuncher or lickalotopuss or even bean flicker."

She sighed. "Mike, I've been called all of those and much worse for most of my life. I never dated a man, even in high school, so this isn't new."

His shoulders slumped. "You shouldn't have to deal with it. You two are my favorite teachers like ever. No one has ever taken care of me the way you have. Nobody's ever believed in me the way she did. I can't stand by and let the freshies do this."

"Getting yourself thrown out isn't going to help me either," she responded.

"Yes, ma'am."

A knock at the door interrupted their talk. "It's open."

James Shepherd stuck his head into the room. "Ah, there he is. Erick Williams said Michael attacked him."

Michael hung his head. "I did." 

Emma squeezed his shoulder before he walked over to the assistant principal. "Just tell him what you told me. Maybe pull up the Twitter feed you saw it on. It might help you explain what the issue is."

The boy nodded. "Thanks, Ma. See ya later."

James looked at Michael, then back at Swan. "He's your son?"

"No, but after I helped him survive the end of last year, he started calling me Mama Swan, or sometimes just Ma. If you get him to tell you about his family history, you'll know why I don't object. He can call me Ma for the rest of his life if he wants to--I'm honored by it."

*****

**_Friday_ **

The day started like too many of the others of late. The faculty greeted the day together in front of the coffee machine and then gathered to read whatever new administrivia James had nailed to the wall.

**_Administrative Directive #14_ **

**_All student behavior concerns should be handled by the Administration. It is not up to the teacher to decide the correct punishment for any infractions within the building. The faculty may NOT assist in any manner whatsoever. Teachers teach, not discipline._ **

"Is anyone else waiting for this to go wrong gleefully, or is it just me?" Mal said with a grin, waltzing out the door for the day.

"I thought she had out-done herself on bad ideas when she said we weren't allowed to let tardy students into our classes with or without a pass. And, now this takes it to a whole new level of stupid." Thomas stated, stirring the creamer into his coffee with a swizzle stick then inserting it in his mouth.

"So, do I understand this correctly? They expect us to write a referral for every infraction? We can't give a class detention--they have to handle everything, really?" Ashley asked, rereading the post, hoping to find a clause she missed.

Emma smirked. "I think every night she comes up with a new one. Isn't this the first day that there was only one posted?"

The group collectively sighed without responding.

Gaston lifted his mug and clinked it with everyone he could find. "Alright, gang, you heard them. Let's bury them in referrals as per her wishes." 

"And, to think, I used to believe you were stupid." Regina clinked her mug with his. "I'm more than willing to state I was wrong." She brandished an evil grin. "This could be the start of something glorious."

*****

Dr. Mills started her exam in the same way she had for years. She gave each student their test and their scantron sheet (at least Emma had helped her use Zipgrade rather than the antiquated machine in the lounge). After the shortest lecture on the ethics of cheating, she taught them how to bubble in the correct letter for their key before beginning.

Five minutes in, she collected Jacob's paper, his answer sheet, and his cellphone, which still had the still shot of his page on the screen. "Mr. Blackmon, you may take your things and yourself to Mr. Shepherd's office."

She inhaled loudly when the boy muttered dyke bitch under his breath.

"I suggest you stop your mumbling before I suggest they call the SRO to deal with a hate crime."

The boy froze. "Insulting you isn't a crime."

"First, that wasn't an insult. Secondly, those of us in the LGBTQ+ community do not wish to be treated as heinous or villainous because of who we love. Now, get to his office. He will be expecting you." She glanced at the room. The bulk pretended not to hear; the others looked at her in fear.

As the minutes ticked by, more students finished their exams and turned them at the proper spots; she had them separated into the five different piles according to their test key.

Before the bell rang, a hand shot up from the middle of the room. "Yes, Kalyani, what may I do for you?"

"You didn't really make five different tests, did you?" She asked, smugly grinning at her friends.

"If you must know, I made fifteen versions of my test. If I have multiple sections of a freshman class, I can't trust my students not to attempt to cheat. But, just so we are clear on this, come here, please."

The girl brushed back her long black hair and sauntered over, trying her best to use her beauty to charm, but Regina completely ignored the girl's efforts. "Here, compare them yourself. Do they look the same to you?"

"The reading passages are different!" Shocked and worried, her darker skin paled.

"Now, Miss Agarwal, what do you think your father would think if I repeated your question to him?"

The girl swallowed thickly. 

"That's what I thought. Cheating isn't appreciated by teachers, parents, nor colleges. I know all of you think you are smarter than everyone else but understand this. Soon, the upperclassmen are going to make this clear to you. It would help if you were not relying on cheating to get anywhere, but more importantly, don't you DARE ruin the reputation of this school. You can cost students chances for scholarships and lower their chances of getting into the university of their choice. Your behavior, especially online, has consequences." 

The bell sounded, startling the silent room. "Dismissed."

*****

"I can't believe the little shits haven't learned yet," Michael barked while marching down the hall with Emma and Regina. "They're so disrespectful. And, It's like they don't care that they are fucking up things for the whole school!"

"Michael, LANGUAGE! We are at school. What you say to either of us behind closed doors is different, but this is a hallway," Exasperated, Regina left Emma standing with him in front of the lounge door.

He looked sheepishly at the closed door. "She'll get over it in a minute. She's not having the best day either."

A roar rolled down the hallway from the cafeteria.

"Oh, shit!" They said in unison.

Emma pushed open the door of the faculty lounge while holding onto Michael by the shoulder. "So, should we go to watch the fight in the cafeteria or wait and watch it on youtube?"

"Can I go now?"

The blonde stared at the boy, disbelief hovering in her eyes. "Do you have the first lunch, or do you have a class?"

"Lunch."

"Nope. You're staying with us. They can't punish you for not being involved." The history teacher's no-nonsense tone sounded mysteriously like his AP Lit teacher. 

The coaches howled with laughter, but Mal squeezed past the large men. "Excuse me, but I'd prefer witnessing. Anyone else?"

"Look at the bright side. You will have lots of witnesses to your innocence," Emma said, dragging him down the hall by his shirt sleeve.

As a unit, the entire lounge poured down the hall blockading the exit to the cafeteria; only a handful of students pushed through their line. Most of the students at lunch sat watching from the courtyard windows, but at least fifty kids remained. Already divided into groups, each camp flipped nearby cafeteria tables onto their sides, creating make-shift barricades in an all-out food fight.

"Die you fuckers!" Many fruits making direct hits onto the smaller students, a group on the farside barraged the middle with apples and oranges. Some of the oranges exploded on impact, raining pulp juice on them.

The younger kids, the ones foolish enough to take refuge in the center, scraped at the floor for more items to toss; their naivete having led them astray. They pushed and shoved between themselves to the entertainment of everyone watching. In contrast, the older kids coordinated their efforts.

"Hey, morons, your freshmen is showing--just like your tweets--you don't know enough to be making noise." The voice sounded familiar. Emma grew confident that the football team captain directed the moves along the north wall.

"Now!" Another volley shot toward the middle.

Shocked at the mayhem, the principal stomped her feet, grabbed a bullhorn one of the monitors had put down then, in a move that later would be greatly debated as to whether it was ballsy or stupid, MM climbed onto a table and used the instrument to gain their attention. "Stop it this instant!"

The students answered by pummeling her with red apples and mashed potatoes. Much to the enjoyment of the crowd and the principal's dismay, an assailant lobbed a large glob of gravied mashed potatoes that dripped from her the bangs of her dark hair down the front of her matronly power-suit.

"I'll get you! You do know we have cameras installed everywhere," she snapped before reigning in her anger. She lifted the bullhorn once again. "SROs, you have my permission to use the tasers." That moment, unlike the other, was generally accepted for the incredible example of hubris it was.

*****

**_Faculty, be advised, we have a mandatory faculty meeting in the media center as soon as dismissal is over. Since the activities of earlier today, we will stagger release. Seniors and Juniors that are walkers, riders, or drivers leave the building now. Sophomores, if you ride with an upperclassman, it applies to you as well._ **

Five minutes elapsed, then a new announcement in a less arrogant tone. Miss Blanchard-Nolan sounded worried.

**_Faculty, be advised, we have a mandatory faculty meeting that will begin promptly at 4:00. Ms. Wolf will be arriving shortly. All remaining students, you are dismissed. Do not dawdle in the hallways. Any students fighting will be leaving in a squad car._ **

At 4:00, the faculty assembled as directed. In past years everyone sat in their cliques that form, but not this year. While waiting, the group formed rows, mixing the gay with the straight and young with the old. They presented a united front.

Ten minutes later, Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan stormed in and took to the podium at the front.

"I refuse to wait one second longer to begin. The superintendent has not arrived. Even though she wanted to run the meeting, I have things that need to be said first." Seething in anger, the woman's hand shook, holding the microphone. "How dare you? Hmm? How dare you? You work for me. You let the kids make us a laughing stock on Twitter. Did you know that?"

The projector behind her sprang to life, floating the newest meme victim on faculty.

"What? Get that off-screen now!" She screeched, then turning toward the faculty who, one and all, managed to stifle their laughter.

The image behind them changed. This time, the group fought for control, but one at a time, they shook with what appeared to be hiccups that quickly devolved into raucous laughter.

The media center door slapped against the wall; the superintendent marched through with a full head of steam behind her. Her cold features bore into the principal without blinking as she spoke to the crowd.

"As I'm sure you've heard. I requested a meeting because this Twitter nonsense is out of hand. I don't want ever to hear the phrase 'let's all TWEET about it' ever again. Am I clear?" 

She directed MM to a seat non-verbally. "The county has been inundated with calls and complaints today because someone filmed your principal giving the SROs permission to taze the students having a food fight. Tasers are permitted to be used when and only when students are rioting completely out of control. Being covered in mashed potatoes does not necessitate such. Nor does your inability to have the teachers intervene."

Her eyes fell accusingly on the crowd. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Feeling like a scolded child, Emma stood from where she sat in the dead center of the hundred-plus member group.

"Yes, Dr. Swan, do you have an answer for me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I certainly do. Our principal has been posting Administrative Directives that tell us her expectations on a near-daily basis. She's made it clear that we have no right to discipline or interfere in the building's discipline. I believe it was number 14 that said that teachers should leave all student behavior concerns to the administration to handle, so we waited for her to tell us otherwise. We watched from the door and waited. She never asked for help, not once. I'm sure that a student filmed the whole thing if you need evidence."

The older woman's eyes narrowed as she examined the principal, looking like a scolded child. "And, where might I find these posted Administrative Directives?"

"The lounge," Emma pointed in its direction. "There are quite a few that you might need to make yourself familiar. If you'd like, we can take a quick break so that you can see them."

Eugenia's lips pressed together so tight that the blood left them. She'd received the first few as images on her phone, but her belief that the woman would quit once she corrected her the first time dissolved the moment this conversation started.

"I see." She cleared her throat. "Can I safely assume that she still doesn't understand the nature of teaching in a PUBLIC institution?"

The group nodded in sync.

"Well, then. Miss Blanchard-Nolan. It would be best if you moved a pair of desks suitable for an administrator into the lounge. I believe there will be enough room if you remove that god-awful futon on the back wall. And, I need an office chair there. I will see about having a phone installed for my use. All of you can expect me on campus two to three days a week. I see that your principal is in dire need of a mentor. Until next week, I expect all of you to not comment to anyone about what is going on here. Teachers dismissed."

Eugenia failed to turn off the microphone, so the whole room overheard her say 'that MM would undergo mandatory 'sensitivity training,' but no one dared to acknowledge the words.

*****

"Well, fuck a duck!" Emma grumbled, dropping her classwork into her bag.

Regina glared at her. "Must you be so foulmouthed!"

"If you want me to leave the building without punching our principal in the face, then yes, I do need to drop f-bombs the way that pigeons leave a trail of poop wherever they go." She huffed. "Did you read the emailed list of students to be placed in ISS for the food fight?"

"No, why?"

"Guess whose name is at the top of the list?" Emma's pale neck glowed, and her hands shook.

"Okay, I have no idea. Who?"

"Michael."

Regina dropped her bottled water. "What the fuck?"

"See!" Emma gestured dramatically. "It helps you not to explode, right?"


	8. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October starts with Emma's life getting hectic. Will Regina be understanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this last night, but mentally I just couldn't do it. The news of the attempted coup at the Capitol shocked me to the point I went to bed before 8 p.m. It was also my first day back to teaching with in-person students and I have 30 kids per class and nearly everyone came to school. And, our state positivity rate for testing is running the 20% range....needless to say, my headspace isn't great. Feel free to leave me a little love. I could use it today. Best to you all...oh, and October part 2 is already at 2000 words.

Emma slicked her hair back into a high ponytail deciding that the rainy weather outside necessitated the change. She slipped her black biker jacket over her favorite black and red dress, grabbed her backpack, and headed for the door. Augie blocked her exit, soaked to the bone.

"Hiya, Em," his half-cocked grin warmed her heart.

"Stay. There let me grab you a towel." She came back in a minute, tossing a large beach towel in his direction. "Your bedroom is the blue one in the back. I hope you like what we did with the furniture. We stacked your boxes in the walk-in closet."

She eyed the growing puddle on the floor before turning her gaze back on him. "Hey, I gotta get moving. School waits for no one, and my new boss is a total bitch. I will see you later." She waved at him on her way out and hoped it didn't bother him that she couldn't drop everything to spend time with him.

"See ya later, Em. I'll catch you for dinner one night." She heard his voice penetrating the rain and hoped she could find the time.

*****

Regina plastered a smile on her face as she continued with her lecture. She waved her principal to an empty seat on the far side of the room as she continued her lesson describing how rhetorical devices persuade people to change their viewpoint. Once she finished, she eased them into seeing how rhetoric gets used in commercials. "Now, class, I have placed a packet of advertising campaigns in six colored folders at the front of the room. Please, look at the card you drew coming in this morning. Now, everyone stand. I want the purple group in the far back corner. Green, you should meet here. Blues, could you assemble by the windows. Yellows, you're next to Miss Blanchard-Nolan, Oranges, if you could meet next to the door. Black and white stripes, you are next to my bookcase. Please send one group to grab your folder. Follow the directions you find inside."

She shook off the fear gnawing in her belly. Teacher evaluations happen every year, multiple times a year. Over the years, she should have grown used to the constant overseeing of her abilities. 'Honestly, how do you expect us to behave as professionals if you never treat us as such? School children are given more leeway and trust on a daily basis than most teachers.' Finishing the tirade in her head, she circulated from group to group to make sure they stayed on task.

"Dr. Mills, I didn't realize you were one of those paranoid teachers who wish students to feel like the world is manipulating them all the time. Do you think this lesson is important? I am 100% certain the state would agree with me that this is inappropriate and inflammatory." Blanchard-Nolan tore off the carbon backed form and gave Regina an evaluation form that clearly stated 'Needs Improvement.'

"Miss Blanchard-Nolan, be advised that I will check with Ms. Wolf when the three of us can meet. This lesson is not only one of our state 'Power Standards,' it is the state's suggested activity to be done with it at the introductory level," Regina gritted out between clenched teeth. "Are you going to correct your markings for my eval, or is this another one of those moments where the superintendent will have to intervene?"

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. "You're mistaken if you think threatening me with a meeting will affect how I graded you. This is an accurate representation of what I witnessed in your lesson. Your students are not engaged. Your standard is not on the board. You have no classroom management skills."

Regina's head swiveled, taking in the room. Everyone appeared to be working. Her standard glowed from the screen. 

She turned back to her principal. "I guess we have differing opinions as to what you mean by classroom management."

"We must." Blanchard-Nolan triumphantly grinned as she walked out the door. "I will say hi to Dr. Swan for you. I wonder what chances people of your persuasion can expect on the unemployment lines."

Dr. Mills looked down her nose at the woman. "I suspect my odds are better than you think."

*****

Emma snagged Michael by the elbow, escorting him out of the earshot of the other kids in ISS. She shook her head, watching the group cleaning the cafeteria after the fourth lunch. Leading him to a blank space against the wall, she motioned around them. "Why aren't you protesting this? You weren't involved in the food fight?"

His cheeks pinked as he looked anywhere but at her. "I'm not in here for that."

"I know you haven't been skipping classes again. So, what did you do?" 

The teacher's worried tone threw him off guard enough to answer. "I memed her. And, she's apparently not a fan of serious fish."

Emma's eyes bugged out momentarily. "YOU. DID. NOT!" Her mouth continued to move as she fought back a snicker. "You are in big trouble, young man.' A snort snuck out, and then another. "Please, don't post any more of those. She'll be watching you." She sighed and pointed to the table. "You should return to kiddie prison. Oh, and high five, dude."

They slapped hands as she walked toward her class. A few minutes later, he realized that she'd applauded his crime, which made Michael's mouth twist into a grin.

"What are you smiling at, cheesy ball?" LeFue asked, shooting him a deathly glare.

He shook his head. "Nothing, sir."

"Next time, use a VPN and not the school network. I'd also recommend changing your Twitter handle." The man winked at him before he walked away. "Oh, and Michael, yours was the best in the bunch. Creative."

The boy stood frozen, staring after the man in confusion. 'He didn't just say--Nah--the teachers wouldn't find that funny, would they?' He wondered but also knew that no one would willingly answer that question.

*****

Sighing, Emma collapsed into her chair after work and dropped her head to the desk.

"Emma, are you alright?" 

She knew that husky drawl. "No, babe. I'm not. I'm exhausted, and my feet are killing me."

Regina slipped into the room, closed the door, and flipped the lights off to make it appear vacant.

"Did your day get any better after the little nazi's visit?" The blonde asked, hoping that Eugenia would solve the problem.

"No, Ms. Wolf won't be on campus until tomorrow, but she's promised to come to visit me during planning. She said you were next. Did she evaluate you too, or was she playing mind games?"

Emma laughed, a soulless, exhausted sound. "Oh, she came to my class alright, but she forgot to check and see when the county people scheduled their observations. She walked in and greeted me. I believe her words were 'I hope you are more impressive than your girlfriend.'" 

Suddenly, the history teacher snorted. "Oh, God, it was so funny because as soon as she stopped speaking, Dr. Giles from Human Resources stepped in and said that you and I are two of the best teachers the county ever had. She said something about the state level superintendent gave you top marks when he visited your class two years ago. MM went pale. I mean white, like Clorox-brand-bleach-WHITE. Then, she said something about there being too many people in the room and left."

Regina smiled down at her. "Do you want to come over for dinner? I can whip something up while you soak in a hot bath."

"Oh, how I wish I could," Emma's ponytail shook limply. "I've got a preliminary Teacher of the Year interview to do at the county office. It's one of those recorded things, so it will take a while. And, Augie appeared this morning, so I should go home and try to say hi while I can."

Regina bit back her offer of ‘please come over later,’ knowing that the blonde would feel obligated, and she didn't want that. But, Emma seemed to sense it anyway. Standing from her desk, she walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her, bringing their bodies flush. "What if I pack a bag for tomorrow? After work, I can tutor the kids, then head to your place?"

"What about Augie?" Regina shifted on her feet and attempted to pull away, but Emma anticipated her move and clung to her tightly.

"I don't know how long he's in town. But you are more important than he is." She planted a kiss along the delicate stretch of skin just beneath her lover’s ear and waited for calm to take root. "I'm sorry I am disappointing you, but until the Teacher of the Year celebration happens on the 22nd, I will have a bunch of these annoying things to do that keep popping up out of nowhere."

"The big event is on your birthday?"

"Yep."

"That could be fun, I guess," Regina's scowl disagreed with her words. "When did you learn about tonight's interview?"

"2:15 or maybe 2:30. After my feet had decided that they hated these shoes."

The brunette lifted an eyebrow at her. "Please tell me you weren't silly enough to wear new shoes to impress people while teaching."

Emma's loud silence answered.

"Honey, you are smarter than that."

"Apparently not. I'm feeling like an idiot." 

Emma ducked her head in embarrassment, but Regina snagged her chin, making the woman look into her eyes. "But, you are my idiot."

"Guilty." The blonde smiled and poked her girlfriend in the side. "I've got to get moving, or I'll be late."

Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other. "Will you at least text me later?"

"Of course, I will. Don't be shocked if I blow up your phone while I'm waiting."

*****

The blonde's head pounded, and her body ached. If she'd realized the amount of personal time the Teacher of the Year Nomination process would take, she would have refused or removed her name from the list. The five essays of more than one thousand words apiece defending her as the school choice had been ludicrous enough. Why should anyone feel the need to write essays about their own greatness? Then, the county committee began sharing their expectations: the observations, photography sessions, interviews, and making a personal video.

Now she endured the last of the 'hard part' where she had to share her life with people she didn't know or trust. The Teacher of the Year Committee consisted of two school board members, a city councilman, the head of Human Resources, and a Chamber of Commerce member. Of the group, the city councilman and Dr. Giles from HR seemed human, the others, not so much. She managed to keep the pained expression off her face as the grueling questions continued. 

"Dr. Swan, can you tell us more about growing up as an orphan?" She internally flinched; the committee of five asked yet another question dealing with the past she wanted to leave behind her.

"Sure. Imagine never knowing when your home would be changing, whether or not you would have food to eat or if you still had clothes you can wear. Imagine having nothing that is actually yours. Everything belongs to either your foster parent, one of their kids, the state, or whoever. Nothing is yours. No decision is yours. That was my life."

"And, yet you have come so far. Is that why you choose to help at Covenant House?" The older black man's kind eyes expressed embarrassment at the question.

Emma shrugged. "I can't answer that. First, I would love to know how you know about my volunteer work. I left it out of my personal information for a reason. But, I volunteer because the kids need someone who understands what it's like being cast aside over and over again. The people who run the shelter have a better concept than most, but unless you've lived it, you have no idea what it's like to have no one want you."

"Thank you for coming, Emma. We appreciate your candor." The group smiled, and each offered their hand to shake, but the blonde wanted to be anywhere but here. She turned on her phone only to realize hours had flown: 8:26 p.m. She didn't have a minute to herself for the last four hours. She sighed, grabbed her keys, and left.

When she opened her front door, the smell of a home cooked meal wafted her way. She stepped into the kitchen and found her plate sitting next to the microwave.

Sorry. Ran out of time. Off for my date.

Augie.

She put her food in the microwave and turned to face the mess he'd left. The roasting pan: roast, vegetables, and all still sat on the stove. The kitchen island and counters lay dusted in a thin white coating; a sack of flour sat opened and spread to prevent sticking. She did admit the pie looked delicious, but having to clean this mess by herself made it a higher price than she wanted to pay. She ate; however, she'd rather have ordered pizza than clean up after a grown man.

When she put the last dish away, 10:42 glowed at her from the clock on the stove. Too tired to care, she left the pie where it sat uncut.

Seriously uncool, brother. Don't make it a habit, or you'll be looking for a new place to live.

Em.

In the dim recesses of her mind, she remembered making a promise to Regina, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was. 

She poured three fingers of whiskey from Augie's bottle and wandered to her room. She kicked off her shoes and face planted onto her bed, losing herself to Morpheus's insistent tug.

*****

"She didn't text me. She didn't call. Nothing. It's like I don't exist," Regina spat out between sipping her coffee and marching down the hall. The heat from the mug mimicked her fiery mood. 

Mal rolled her eyes. "Didn't she have her ToTY interview last night?"

"Yes," Regina huffed. "But that doesn't explain why my girlfriend didn't say goodnight. She always texts. ALWAYS."

The older blonde grabbed her friend by the arm and stilled their progress. "Maybe, she lost track of time. Didn't you say Augie came home?"

She ground her teeth together. "That's no excuse. She said I come first." She hissed, but felt only slightly childish.

"Talk to her." Mal looked over the other woman's shoulder. "And here's your chance. God, she looks awful. I'll see you at lunch." The French teacher disappeared around the corner, feeling the couple needed privacy.

Emma's wan smile triggered anxiety for Regina. The dark circles under souless jade eyes brought a fear of betrayal creeping beneath her skin.

"Morning, babe."

"Don't." Regina stormed away, leaving a confused blonde in her wake.

"What did I do?" The few teachers standing around shrugged, but she left Emma feeling lost and lonely. She sighed and trudged toward her classroom, hoping her day would get better.

Seeing the time, Dr. Swan knew she didn't have the time to sort out things with Dr. Mills until much later in the day. She slipped her key into her door as the bell rang. She growled inwardly, then sprinted across the room to login to her computer, pull up the day's lecture and activity.

Ten minutes later, the announcements ended. Feeling fatigue still lapping at her bones, Emma leaned against her stool at the podium. "Okay, class. Today, we are going to use an exercise in trust, and you are going to have an awesome tour. Are you ready?"

The group nodded, not noticing their principal sneaking in the back of the room. 

"Can anyone tell me what we learned about yesterday?" Emma asked while picking up a large plastic tub at the front of the room. 

Hands shot up around the room. But, Johnathan almost fell out of his seat, hopping up and down in place, so she turned to him. "I need one cool thing we learned about yesterday. What did you learn?"

"During the time of the Greeks, China also made cool art?"

The room snickered. "Can someone else tell me more about this 'cool art' in China?"

Jekyll stood from her seat. "May I, Dr. Swan."

"Yes, by all means, please tell us."

The girl beamed. "My dad worked in China when I was a little girl, so I used to have a book on Emperor Qinshihuang's Army. He had artisan build terracotta warriors to represent his entire army, horses and all."

"That's correct. Now, if everyone that has a cellphone, place it on your desk."

"Peter, can you give every student with a phone one of these?" She held up virtual reality goggles fitted with a phone slot. 

"Students. If you open my Google Classroom on your phone, you will find a link to the app I need you to download. I have also included my code to use with the app. Once it's open, you will have a virtual walkthrough of the dig site and mausoleum." A small cheer rolled through the room. "Before you put on your goggles, check and see if anyone near you does not have a phone. I see four students without one. It would be nice if all of you would share so everyone can have the experience. I will strongly suggest staying in your chair. Nausea and dizziness can be side effects. When you are done with the tour, you have a Google Form to complete with a partner. Please begin."

Dr. Swan made her way through the room, watching the kids chatting and working together. Her eyes shine with pride, seeing the economically disadvantaged students experiencing the same opportunity as the kids pass the headsets back and forth between them, discussing what they see at every turn.

"I cannot believe you think that this is a productive use of a class period."

"How is this any different than taking students on a field trip?" Emma raised her eyebrows in question. "But, at least now, it costs them nothing, and they don't miss any other classes. They are enthralled, which means when I lecture about these soldiers in twenty more minutes, they will have a much better idea about what I'm talking about; they can envision it themselves."

MM's face grew stormier with every word. "Your nomination must be going to your head. Not only did you sit down in class, but you are wasting class time with frivolous activities. I am thoroughly unimpressed."

"Have you ever taken a virtual tour?" Emma asked, sounding innocent.

"No, but why should I? They are a waste of time."

"This is so SWAG." Tyrone bumped into his principal, attempting to walk through the mausoleum. "Oops. Sorry, would you like to see it?"

"No."

"But, Miss Blanchard, it's so neat. Here, try mine."

He shoved the set in her hands. Emma caught the gasp, and for a few minutes, the woman appeared spellbound. Then, she removed the goggles and handed them back. Thank you for letting me have a try." She shook the boy's hand then turned around to Emma. "This changes nothing." She handed her an evaluation with NEEDS IMPROVEMENT checked before walking out of the room.

"Isn't that just effing spiffy?" Emma muttered before turning back to her kids.

*****

When Emma's planning period finally arrived, she grabbed her evaluation's duplicate and trudged to the superintendent's new office. She stuck her head in the lounge, hoping Eugenia would be free.

"And, what do you need, Swan? I'm a little busy today." The older woman waved her hand dismissively, pushed her glasses further up her nose, and continued reading the document lying on her desk.

"Miss Blanchard tanked me on my eval today because I sat down next to my podium for five minutes."

"Hmm," she responded blandly. "Make me a copy. Leave it on my desk. We can discuss it later. I doubt speed will make much difference. It isn't like these are seen outside the building anyway." The older woman sighed and barely glanced in Emma's direction.

Reeling from the dismissive gesture, Emma responded, "Right. Thanks." 

Within the hour, the copy sat in the superintendent's box, waiting for her to consider it. She left school without having contact with Regina. She sent her a text and hoped whatever stressed the woman that morning had dissipated.

**_ES: Regina, are we still on for tonight? I have tutoring until 5:30. I miss you._ **

The kids at Covenant House perked up as soon as she entered the room. Raven greeted her but then disappeared to do Physics homework. Josue stormed into the room. Not losing his speed, he kamikaze hugged her on the spot.

"I was afraid you'd quit coming."

"Nope. I might miss a night or two here or there, but I will be here as often as I can." She squeezed the boy tighter. "Do you have anything you need to work on, or did you just miss me?"

He shrugged. "I have to write a stupid essay about myself."

Emma's eyebrows scrunched together. "Is it a personal essay or a narrative?"

"What difference does it make? My life sucks. Why would it matter what I put down?" The boy's dark eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall.

"You're looking at this all wrong. When I was your age, I wrote one of these, and a little later, I entered it into a contest. I got a full ride to college off of that essay. Your life doesn't suck, but it's hard. It's character building. And, it's what you do with the opportunities you have that make the difference. Are you going to throw away a good shot at getting out of this life?"

Wiping furiously at his face, he trembled in place. "If I can't find a scholarship for this kinda thing, could you help me?"

She blinked, shocked that he admitted to needing help. "Sure, Josue. I'd love to do that."

An hour later, Emma left the foster home feeling more accomplished than she had all day. She checked her phone again, but once again, Regina hadn't responded. She bit her lower lip and wondered if she should assume Regina canceled their date night activities. Instead, she shook off her insecurity and drove to her girlfriend's condo.

****

Emma's stomach knotted, seeing that Regina hadn't turned on the front porch light. Ignoring the hint of things to come, she grabbed her bag of clothes for tomorrow and knocked on the door.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Regina said, opening the door while holding her phone in her other hand. 

It worried Emma when the brunette didn't greet her with a kiss. In fact, she didn't greet her at all. She simply allowed the woman into her home and left her standing at the open door. The blonde began nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She placed her bag carefully at the end of the couch, then sat and patiently waited.

Regina resumed her seat in her favorite wingback chair; she continued to listen to whoever it was talking away on her phone, nodding her head and occasionally humming in approval.

The blonde's stomach growled, earning a scowl thrown in her direction, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to interrupt whatever important business the other woman had. She slipped her phone from her pocket and began to read from her kindle app, but she checked the time first—5:05 p.m.

Emma knew she might have some time to kill, so she used her favorite app. She hated to admit her ridiculous obsession with Plague Inc. appeared to be worsening. After killing off the human race with a nano-virus she lovingly called Fkr42, she glanced up at Regina, who still held her phone to her ear, then back to check the time on her phone. She'd successfully killed an hour and ten, and Regina still had yet to acknowledge her existence. She frowned and shifted in her seat. Again, she received little more than a disgruntled look, and the other woman turned her back to the couch and her.

"Huh," Emma commented. When the brunette ignored her, the blonde realized that her girlfriend intended this cold reception--it might be planned. She'd made no efforts to interrupt the person on the phone. She'd taken no notes on what was being said. It had to be personal. Either Emma was no longer privy to important events in her girlfriend's life, or Regina didn't feel it necessary to end an unimportant conversation to spend time with her.

The horrid truth slowly sunk into her bones. Regina didn't want her here. 

Feeling the futility of the moment in her soul, Emma's eyes welled with tears. She was much too mentally and physically tired to push the brunette into the necessary conversation. Without a sound, she slipped from the room and went out the front door.

An instant relief rushed over her when she arrived home to an empty house. Emma stumbled into her bedroom. She stripped quickly; the scalding stream burned the stress of the day away but failed to rid her of the longing in her heart. Her mind reeled, trying to determine where she'd wronged her girlfriend. How had everything fallen apart so quickly? 

Emma stepped out of the shower when the water turned cold. She found comfort in her favorite old t-shirt and sweatpants. Then, she moved to the kitchen to find something to eat. She couldn't face cooking alone since she and Regina had planned to do it together. In desperate need of comfort, she grabbed a can of creamy chicken noodle soup, which she ate in bed while searching for something to binge-watch on Netflix. Emma drifted off to sleep after more than an hour of watching Liv Moore solving crimes by eating the victims' brains.

*****

Emma shot up from the bed and looked at her bedside clock glowing 3:01. The pictures on her walls began to rhythmic bounce.

"Oh, Augie!" An overly feminine screech made Emma cringe. For a second, the house went quiet before Augie's headboard repeatedly slammed into the wall, increasing its pace with every contact. 

The noise continued for the better part of thirty minutes. By that time, anger flowed through her veins. Giving up on any chance of sleeping, Emma put on her running clothes and tore away from her home in hopes of finding peace in the darkness. She ran away from her regular route toward the docks choosing the boardwalk and closed shop fronts instead of quiet neighborhoods. She refused to admit that it had anything to do with a beautiful brunette sleeping a few miles away.

She returned home shortly after 5. By that time, her jaw had unclenched, and her feet had gone numb. Emma stopped in her kitchen, and none to quietly made a breakfast omelet and coffee.

"Hey, do you have to be so loud--" Augie snapped, stepping into the kitchen. Then, his eyes landed on the dark circles under her eyes and the tension on her face. The unspoken fury in her eyes made him take a step back.

"Did we wake you?" he asked cautiously.

She dropped the heavy blade of the chef's knife onto the cabinet. "What do you think? Do you remember my work hours? Hmm? I am a teacher. That means I sleep at night and work during the day. This is my house, Augie. If you can't respect me enough to keep it quiet and to do your own Goddamn dishes, then you may need to reconsider where you live."

"Shit, Em. I'm sorry. I didn't think--" he sighed. "You are right. Let me make it up to you. I leave Saturday. Why don't we order a pizza Friday night and hang out together--just you and me, like old times?"

The kicked puppy look on his face melted the hardshell she had formed around her heart. "I thought I was going to a girls' night with Regina and her friends Friday, but--you know what--you are right. We'll order in and watch-- knock a few more movies off our horror list. I've still got the guidebook if you want to see what we haven't seen yet."

He grinned. "I would have thought you'd lost that thing by now."

She shook her head. "Nope. You gave it to me for Christmas one year. It's a prized possession."

*****

Regina watched her girlfriend disappear into her classroom on Friday morning without a single glance in her direction. Judging from the monstrous thermos the woman carried, she wouldn't be making an appearance in the lounge any time soon.

"Have you apologized?" Mal asked, knowing Regina didn't feel she needed to do so.

Instead, the brunette sighed and leaned against the wall. "I still haven't responded to her text. Maybe, I should. I could ask her how her week has been going?"

Piercing gray-blue eyes bore into fearful chocolate. "You are an idiot."

Regina shrugged. "When she shows up at your house tonight, I will. I will apologize and tell her how much it hurt when she forgot to text me goodnight."

"Oh. My. God. You can't be serious." The older blonde stared at her incredulously. "Seriously, you are still upset because, after a day of work and a long evening of being questioned, she forgot to send you a goodnight text. You cannot be serious." Mal huffed. "I will see you this evening. I hope you have managed to get your head out of your ass by then. JESUS. MARY and JOSEPH."

Regina considered knocking on Emma's door, checking on her girlfriend, hearing her voice, getting a hug, or a kiss. But, fear kept her feet glued in place. 

"Tonight." She promised herself, saying a silent prayer to any goddess, god, or everything in between that would listen. She needed to find the bravery to speak. She couldn’t lose Emma, not over something so petty, could she? Her blossoming doubt sent a dreadful shiver down her spine. 

  
  
  



	9. October Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies settle some issues. And, well the Teacher of the Year event happens. And a lot of other stuff in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, you may need tissues for a few happy tears. Just saying...My next chapter will probably appear next weekend. I doubt I will finish it before then. Thank you to anyone who sent me kind words or kudos. Believe it or not, it did help me get through Thursday and Friday. I am still baffled by how screwed up things became. And, I can't say I didn't see it coming, but deep inside I want to believe people aren't entirely unintelligent cretins. I stand corrected.

Regina's distress grew as she checked her watch for the third time in two minutes, then added the last two ingredients into the pot she stirred. "Honestly, I don't know, Mal. Maybe she isn't coming."

The french teacher opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Mal continued to study every move Regina made as she sipped the dark red liquid. More than once, steely grey orbs fell into troubled caramel.

"Now, I know you two haven't been around each other much this week, but start from the beginning. What happened?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her old friend. "Fine. I will talk about it, but as soon as the others arrive, until then I won't. Kat doesn't need to be worried about me. You can catch Ursula up on my latest mistake after everyone's left." In an attempt to change the subject, Regina asked, "I meant to ask, did you invite Christie?"

Mal sighed. "Nice try. No, I didn't feel like dealing with Chris. But, back to you. What happened?"

"I'm not sure." The brunette shrugged her shoulders despondently. "I think  _ I _ _ happened _ ."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Mal knew that if she stayed quiet long enough, Regina would crack. So, she waited.

Finally, after a few minutes of hearing nothing but the ticking of the clock on the wall, Regina cleared her throat. "I didn't like it that Augie was moving in with her. I know she sees him as a brother, but they are not blood relatives. And, he's a virtual stranger. They haven't been around each other for any length of time for years. And--"

Looking embarrassed and more than a little sad, the brunette brushed a few hairs out of her face and sipped her wine before continuing. "Then, that insipid twit gave me a terrible evaluation. I am a National Board Certified Teacher. Hell, I wrote half of our state standards and most of the exemplar lessons online. I do my job very well, yet that little witch told me I have classroom management issues. Me? How does this make any sense?"

"And, what does this have to do with Emma?" Mal asked.

She downed the rest of her glass in one go and held it out for a refill, then chewed on her lower lip. "I wanted her to come over and console me, but she had a ToTY interview to get to, and then she didn't text me when she got home afterward. She was probably exhausted, or Augie distracted her, which would make her forget, but I needed it. I wanted to have her arms around me, to tell me it was okay, that would get better, but instead, I slept with my phone in my hand--No phone call, no text. Nothing. That was the beginning of all radio silence. She sent me a text later--much later. By that time, I was so mad at her for neglecting me that I lost sight of her. I no longer saw the bagging dark circles under her eyes. When she dropped by Tuesday, she looked like a raccoon. And then I ignored her because I was on the phone. I wanted her to know how it feels to be taken for granted. I sat listening to Christie babble on and on about how awesome Augie is. I know she waited more than 30 minutes, but when I was finally ready to pay attention and to talk, she'd given up and left. She didn't even say goodbye or leave a note." Regina's voice cracked. "I think I threw everything away just because she didn't send me a fucking text."

"So, I guess the only question I have for you is what are you doing here?" Mal's pointed inquiry kickstarted the gears in the brunette's mind again.

"Maybe you are right. I tell you what, after dinner, I will sneak out early to see Emma. Maybe I haven't ruined it." Regina nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

The doorbell sounded. "That has to be Kat; Ursula doesn't knock anymore. I gave her a key."

"What? You loaned me your key to water your plants when you were out of town, and it pained you to do it." The brunette's eyebrows climbed at that statement. "The two of you must be serious."

Mal scoffed, "You had a key to Emma's when you weren't even dating. Besides, we are talking about moving in together. We just have to find a place we both like."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina shouted as Mal disappeared into the front of her apartment. Soon baby wails rang through the air. The brunette smiled. She turned the pot off on the stove so she could join the others.

She barely entered the room in time for a little girl to be pressed into her arms. "I have to help, Kat. She's still not allowed to lift much. Fred was only willing to let her come if I drove her over. He will pick her up in two hours when he gets off work. She's not supposed to drive or carry anything heavy yet."

Regina's smile grew larger as she held Grace, cuddling the little girl under her chin. She smelled the little girl's downy curls; she enjoyed the sweet scent from the baby's skin. "She's so beautiful, Kat. I can't help but be amazed at how perfect she is."

"We were so lucky, weren't we?" she asked as they eased her down to a chair.

"Honey, you have stitches all through your lady bits. You aren't lucky; you are on drugs," Ursula said as she squeezed Kathryn's shoulder.

The four women erupted in laughter, each of them thankful that Kathryn's recovery appeared to be going smoothly despite its slow pace. "Our mothers have been great. They take turns which one comes to see me for the day. They help with the baby and my household chores. I think they might become friends before this is over."

"You can't be serious. Your mother hates women in business," Ursula commented.

"True, but Fred's mother sold her business at an incredible profit and is now actively retired. There is nothing to complain about on that front." 

Kat's eyes fell on Regina swaying with her daughter while singing quietly. "You are great with her, not as good as Fred, but good." Kat turned and looked around the room. "Where's Emma?"

Slowly Regina placed the little girl back in her mother's arms. Then, she turned her around on them for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I guess she's at home." She swallowed harshly. "We may have had a little misunderstanding this week, and I thought we would settle it here tonight, but I guess things are worse than I thought."

*****

A couple of hours later, Regina sat in her car, looking at Emma's front door. 

**_ RM: Are you home? _ **

**_ ES: Yes _ **

**_ RM: Can we talk, or will it interrupt your time with Augie? _ **

**_ ES:  _ 😒 _ Alone. _ **

**_ RM: May I drop in? _ **

**_ ES: Always _ **

Regina dashed to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, the light above her head turned on, and the door opened. Emma looked fragile, almost like she had in April. She swam in the t-shirt she wore; either it had stretched, or she had lost weight again. And, her sweat pants hung too loosely on her hips. The brunette gaped at her girlfriend. Acting on reflex, she wrapped the blonde in a hug. "Are you okay?"

Emma stepped out of her grip, closed and locked the door. "No, I'm not." The blonde exaggeratedly looked around. "So, did you teleport here or text me from the parking lot?"

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I would sound like a desperate stalker if I answered that, so I won't."

Emma snorted and then smiled at her girlfriend. "You are way overdressed for cuddling on the couch. Please, raid my stuff and meet me in front of the idiot box."

The brunette paused and then asked, "Aren't you mad at me?"

The blonde's shoulders slumped, "I think I'm a little disappointed, but right now, I'm happy you are here. Can that be enough?"

"It is." Biting her lower lip, Regina nodded. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, she reappeared wearing one of Emma's old jerseys and a pair of sleep shorts. 

"Is it just me, or did you get sexier in the last few days?"

Regina ignored the compliment and sat down a safe distance from her lover. 

"I don't bite." Emma patted the spot next to her. "We can't snuggle if you are over there."

The English teacher's eyebrow arched at her. "You really don't want to fight about this."

Lifting the blanket edge for Regina to slide under, Emma used her arm to pull the woman in as close as possible. "I'm too tired to argue about things that don't matter. We had a bad week. You shut down on me; I gave you space. It wasn't great, but overall I think we'd both rather that than World War 3. I know I hurt your feelings. I forgot to text. I was exhausted, and then Augie had cooked dinner. And, the asshat had left the dishes for me to do. He cooked me this gigantic meal but then didn't clean up--I mean, who does that? By the time I had eaten, scrubbed the kitchen clean, and showered, I laid down and passed out immediately. I honestly didn't think about it until you refused to answer my texts. I'm sorry, but I can't promise I won't make that mistake again. I'd be lying if I did."

Regina's body relaxed in Emma's arms. "It's not entirely your fault. When Augie moved in, I was afraid he'd replace me; he'd take over our evenings at home together. When you forgot, I thought it was because you were spending time with him."

"Regie, jealousy does not look good on you, and no, I'm not going to let that happen. He isn't here very often, but as I said before, he isn't my person. I don't cuddle him. I don't kiss him, and I sure as hell don't make love with him. You have no reason to worry." Emma blew out the breath she'd been holding. "Besides, I may kill him if he doesn't start behaving better. This week, he's trashed the kitchen, woken me up in the middle of the night banging some chick he drug home, and he was almost dumb enough to fuss at me for making too much noise cooking breakfast the next day. He figured it out when he saw the bags under my eyes. He and I were supposed to watch cheesy horror movies and eat pizza tonight, but I came home in time to see him sprinting out the door. I'm assuming he's been called to do work, but who knows? He acts more like a college kid than an adult."

Regina poked Emma in the side. "If you knew you weren't coming to girls' night, why didn't you text me?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you were reading my texts, so I sent one to Mal."

Moving her mouth like she had something to say, but words failed her, Regina finally managed to stutter out, "You texted Mal. When?"

Emma smirked at her. "She played dumb, didn't she?"

"Uh, huh. She _ played _ me." Shaking her head, Regina smiled. "I guess Mal thinks we make a pretty good team. I can tell you that when I was with Dani, she would not have pushed me to come to see you." She noticed the growing far away look in emerald eyes. "I had hoped we could talk it out over there tonight. I knew having an audience would make us behave ourselves. But, then you didn't show. So, I--"

"You took Mal's hint and dropped by my house." The blonde nodded. "I can live with that."

*****

In the early morning hours long before dawn, feminine moans startled Emma awake; it wasn't Regina. She sat up, listening again. Wood smacked against a wall. His pace increased; the pounding neared a crescendo.

"Please tell me this doesn't happen every night," Regina muttered before pulling Emma back down into the sheets.

"No. But, this is the third time. I'm thankful it's the weekend."

The brunette poked her again. "He should be glad it's the weekend. Otherwise, I would throw on your robe and give the two of them a piece of my mind," Regina clarified. Then, her brow furrowed, looking at Emma. "You didn't yell at him about it either time, did you?"

The blonde sighed and rolled to face away from her lover.

"What? Oh. My. God." Regina stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. "I can't believe I didn't see it before--you avoid confrontation. Someone can run at you guns blazing, and you will meet them toe to toe, but you won't actively seek out the person who wronged you. You left my house because you would have had to start the fight." She pressed her breasts into the bare skin of Emma's back. "I don't know how I missed this about you. This explains so much."

"I don't like confrontation," the blonde huffed. "I would much rather wait until I'm calmer." She intertwined their fingers. Then, she kissed the other woman's hand that linked with hers.

Regina hummed into the skin of her neck. "I wish I had realized this Tuesday night. I wouldn't have ignored you." Squeezing the woman in her arms, she kissed a pale shoulder." God, I feel so much better now. I thought I'd hurt your feelings severely, but I hadn't you left for an entirely different reason."

"What?" Emma rolled over, pressing her girlfriend into the mattress. "Why does it matter?"

The brunette ran her hands over the blonde's back. "Because I was afraid. I didn't want to have a fight that ended us."

Emma laughed. "We really suck at communicating."

"I don't know about that." Regina lifted her thigh, pushing her hard muscle into the blonde's core. "I think I am going to have to disagree with you.' Flexing her leg, she began feeling her girlfriend's wetness collecting. "I think we need to work on our verbal skills; our non-verbal, on the other hand, are perfect."

Slowly lowering her lips to Regina's, Emma nodded. "Hmm. I think you might be on to something. Do you think we can be louder than him?"

"I was thinking we could teach him a lesson about stamina and recovery time."

"Mills, I love the way you think."

******

"Here's your coffee." Regina handed the steaming mug to Emma as the blonde poured more batter onto the hot grid. 

"Thanks." The blonde hummed while Regina hung her chin over her shoulder, watching her cook the waffles. 

"Have I mentioned how much I love your waffles with whipped cream and fresh fruit?"

"Only every single time I make them for you." The blonde kissed the tanned cheek closest to her. "If you will grab the plates, I'm almost finished."

Knowing August and his timing, Emma left the batter next to the still-hot waffle iron. The two ladies sat at the breakfast table, eating quietly. They enjoyed their moments of silence almost as much as they enjoyed their conversations. 

"You know we are great together," Regina blushed at how silly that comment sounded.

"We are until one of us overreacts." Emma teased her. "Granted, I" m as likely to be guilty of that as you." She noticed her last sip emptied her mug. "I'm going to grab a refill. Do you need anything?"

"I'm good." The brunette smiled and took another bite. She heard a muffled conversation in the kitchen before Emma returned to the table. 

"Augie's cooking their breakfast. I told him to help himself, but I'm not going to cook for him and whoever he chooses to help wreck my sleep." The blonde threw another dark look toward the door.

"And, we may find out who the mystery lady is shortly."

Regina shook her head. "It's probably Christie. She went on about how great he is on the phone." Noticing her girlfriend tensing, she elaborated. "Please remember this is the same woman that talked for an hour about her hairstylist, so that doesn't necessarily mean anything. She's a serial cheater, not a monogamist."

The two women could hear a female's voice in the kitchen, but not enough to recognize it. Neither cared to meet his conquest, so they chose to stay out of it.

Emma shrugged. "Augie's going for the McDonald's 6 Billion served sign, I think. I don't mind as long as he quits waking me up on work nights."

Regina laughed harshly. "Right."

A loud crash in the doorway startled them both.

In sync, their heads turned. Their mouths fell open.

"Dani, what are you doing here?"

Pale legs stuck out of Augie's oversized shirt. Wide-eyed and more than a little embarrassed, she waved. "Hi."

*****

After spending the entire weekend together, Emma decided to stay with Regina for a few more days. She needed sleep or at least more than she received when Augie stayed home. And, it granted the bonus that she did not have to deal with Dani again. Dani made the whole situation awkward.

Parking her car at the venue, Emma looked over at Regina, whose eyes held a faraway look. "Hey, are you okay?"

Her lips twitched in a small smile. "Actually, I am. Dani called." Regina stepped out of the car.

"What?" Emma hurried after her. "What did she want now?"

The blonde tensed, waiting to hear how the woman hurt her lover one more time, but Regina batted her fears away. "She wanted to explain her and Augie. First, she said she met him through Christie. Both say it's causal, but even though Dani refers to herself as an ambisexual, her first question was, why did he live with you. Now, get this. She's worried that she stole him from Christie. She begged me not to hurt Christie with the news, but that cat's already out of the bag. I guess more than anything; I felt relieved to tell her that I didn't care as long as she left us alone and out of her perpetual drama. I'm over it. I'm really and truly over it."

Emma couldn't help it. She grinned and pressed her lips to Regina's right there in the parking lot full of other Teachers of the Year from the other schools in the county. Putting her hands on Regina's waist and bumping their foreheads together, she let her joy bubble up in giggles. "I'm so relieved. I was afraid she'd start you back down that path again."

"Don't you trust me?" Dark chocolate orbs sparkled with flecks of gold.

Emma's mouth twisted in a lopsided grin. "You know, I do. It's her that I don't." 

"Umm," Regina thanked her girlfriend with a kiss, a little deeper than the last when they were interrupted by a comment from behind them.

"This is a school district function. Can't the two of you behave like adults? PDA is not welcome here," Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan huffed loudly.

A few cars down, Eugenia Wolf helped her wife out of the vehicle. They shared a quick kiss before walking into the venue. Without making a comment, Emma and Regina raised their eyebrows pointedly at their principal. 

"I uh," flustered and thrown off by the new revelation, Mary Margaret chose to stop talking. She stomped ahead of them in a vain attempt at putting the lesbian couple at a distance.

"Do you think she realizes that she has to sit with us for the duration of this thing?" Emma asked. "I mean, she is my principal, and she is supposed to help celebrate me."

"Speaking of, who did you invite to come? I know you were allowed to invite three faculty members and their spouses."

The blonde nodded. "Well, after I realized we'd be sitting with our dearest and dearest homophobe, I called Mal. She and Ursula will be with us. So, will Thomas and his hubby Chad. And Hopper is bringing his sister with him. So, we will be surrounded by friends, most of which she won't like.

Regina smirked. "I can't wait to see her face when she sees how many of us there are."

"Why do you think Ms. Wolf chose this year to have significant others present? In the past, the district only invited friends and families for the awards ceremony, but the dinner was for the recipients only." Her mouth twisted into a sneer. "Unless, do you think she managed to get our school board member to step out of the closet?"

"Doubt it," Regina's firm answer confused Emma. Rather than continue with their conversation in a room full of strangers, Emma dropped as they entered the beautiful country club ballroom.

"I can't believe they spent so much for this celebration." The blonde openly gawked at their surroundings.

A man cleared his voice behind them. "I don't believe we've met." He stuck his hand out, offering for a shake. "Jackson Johnson, III. I am the Chairman of the Board of Education." Both the ladies remember the imposingly tall man from their July faculty meeting.

"Emma. Emma Swan, I teach at LBHS. And, this is my girlfriend, Regina Mills."

"Nice to meet you, ladies." He grinned. The falseness of him felt off-putting, but Emma couldn't quite pinpoint what about the man felt disingenuous. "How do you like our location? I couldn't help but notice you seem transfixed by the decorations."

Regina placed a comforting hand on the blonde's back. She could feel her lover's nervousness growing. "It's nice. Most country clubs bother me because they feel like they want to be out of the late 1980s, but this has an updated and modern feel. I like it."

"Why, thank you." Came a voice from behind them. Another man with a slighter build; silver-gray hair clung to his temples. He appeared next to the chairman.

"This is my boyfriend of the last fifteen years, Miles Robichaux. He's an interior decorator. The country club is one of his most recent clients."

"You did a lovely job," Regina commented. Soon a chiming bell interrupted the room's conversations.

MIles grinned, "That's our notice that they are ready for us to enter. Name cards should be at every table. It was nice meeting you, ladies. Have a lovely evening."

It took almost fifteen minutes for Emma and Regina to find the LBHS table on the far side of the room; on the far left of the raised dais where the superintendent, her wife, several other assistant superintendents, and school board members sat with their spouses. 

Since they were the first to arrive at the table, Emma started moving to put herself on the backside, but Regina stopped her.

"No, dear. You have to sit on this side--otherwise, we will all have to stand whenever it is your turn to be recognized. That will happen at least once tonight, probably twice. If you win, it will be three."

The blonde conceded the point. "Okay, how about we sit right here?" 

Almost as soon as they sat down, the rest of their friends appeared. With that group, the dinner remained pleasant and lighthearted. It helped calm the growing tension knot in Emma's stomach. MM joined the table after they'd eaten their dinner, a move that the blonde felt thankful for even though it was a departure from what she expected. No one called MM on her mysterious disappearance from the parking lot or her reappearance after the food. 

Emma glanced at her boss, then back to Regina. "Will she be going up there with me at all?"

"Only if you win," Regina's face expressed her question.

Emma leaned over and whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "Is it just me, or is she looking a little disheveled?"

Although the group often speculated about the woman's growing relationship with James Shepherd, both believed no one noticed their eye-sex or the hints of jealousy when he flirted with most of the staff; she shocked the table by being blatantly in afterglow at a county function.

Judith Hopper's sly grin worried Emma. "Boss, is that a hickey on your neck, or did you practice some strange form of yoga that makes your lipstick slide that far?"

The woman's hand smacked over the offending mark just in time for the room to quiet.

"Good evening. I'm proud to begin tonight's festivities." One of the people who tortured Emma in her interview the previous week began the opening statements.

Noticing Emma disappearing into her thoughts, Regina lifted a pale hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it. The two exchanged warm smiles. A snort from the other side of the table made Emma look up and see the matching happy grins from all of her friends. 

"You know you two really are something," Archie said, poking the blonde with his elbow.

An hour into the program, Emma and the others had already each received a clear plastic and gold plaque with their name on it stating Teacher of the Year 2018 and their school names. Once again, the same woman took to center stage. "Now, for our five finalists, each had extensive interviews, and a crew of their peers created a mini-movie highlighting their school and its ToTY. To make things easier, their principals will be sharing things about them and introducing the videos. We've put this in alphabetical order starting with Principal Allen from Storybrooke Middle."

The blonde gulped and looked around the table. She wondered who had created her video. But, seeing the evil grins and the giddiness in Thomas's face, she knew hers had to be something special.

Although she watched the other four contestants' videos first, she couldn't remember a thing about them. Then, they introduced hers. Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan moved toward the microphone. "As you know, I came to LBHS after Dr. Swan's nomination. I can assure you she wouldn't have been my first choice for a lot of reasons, but primarily because she's not one of our own. She isn't a Blanchard County native. She doesn't know our background. She doesn't have our morals and values. But, after I watched this video, which was created by a group of teachers, students, and parents, I realize I might have been wrong. I may have misjudged her. I'm hoping time will tell. Without further ramblings, please run the video.

When the film started, Michael, Avery, Kendall, and Raven. "Hi, everyone. My name is Michael Tillman. I doubt any of you know me, but Henry Nolan was my best friend. He was like a brother to me. When he died," the boy paused to force the tears back and the strain from his voice, he sniffed. "Dr. Swan is the person that held me together. She helped me get through the anger and the depression and reclaim my spot at school. I am a senior this year because she wouldn't let me quit." 

Then, Avery and Kendall Evans waved at the camera. "Hi. I am Avery, and this is Kendall. One night last school year, Dr. Swan saw me trying to find help. I was bleeding from my hands and terrified my dad would kill my brother. But, as you can see, Kendall is still here. He's a freshman at Tech, but he came home to help make this video because Dr. Swan helped the two of us through so much." 

Kendall's sad eyes focused on the camera. "Swan took my sister to the ER but also called 911. If she hadn't, neither of us would be here. She helped us be safe when a lot of people would not have noticed. What my sister failed to tell you is that it was dark. Dr. Swan had to conscientious, actively paying attention to see her at all. Without her, I can't tell you what would happen. She stayed for my sister the whole time she was there. I can't tell you what that means to her or me."

Finally, Raven stepped forward. "Some of you might remember me from when I was younger. My birth name is Quran Peters. Off and on throughout my childhood, DFACS placed me in foster care because of my parents' addiction. But, when I was in 9th grade, I realized something bigger was wrong with my life. I used to think I was a gay male, which in my house was bad enough. But, then one day, I realized that this skin feels wrong. I am a girl. My biology has it all wrong. Dr. Swan is one of the first people I ever told. And her response was better than I hoped. Little girl, whether you see you for how beautiful and amazing you are, I do. Whether you choose to stay identifying as a boy or a girl is your choice. But, I want you to know that you are beautiful either way." Tears streaked down the girl's face making her mascara run. "I am back at the Covenant House with a brand new name. I go by Raven. Dr. Swan still comes and tutors all of us there every Tuesday and Thursday that she can. Most teachers will help you with your schoolwork. Some will spend a lot of time showing school pride. Dr. Swan makes sure all of us know that we are loved, appreciated, and can do great things. Everyone needs someone like her in their life."

A standing ovation startled Emma out of her stupor. The kid's heartfelt words stunned her, yet all her friends looked at her with love and compassion.

"It is with great pleasure that I would like to announce the Leopold Blanchard County Teacher of the Year--Dr. Emma Swan, please come collect your award."

"Oh, My. God." Regina tugged Emma's hand, helping her girlfriend to the front. She pulled out her phone and began filming her receive the award, the handshakes with all the county bigwigs, and the hug from the superintendent.


	10. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and MM have a run in that results in Emma becoming a hero of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my favorite chapter by far, but it's important in building up toward December. I hope to get another chapter up by next weekend if life will cooperate.

Part of Emma hoped that with the leaves falling from the trees and cooler temperatures running rampant outside the school building, perhaps the same could be said inside. Their principal continued to run hot and cold, treating most of the faculty like their degrees came from a Cracker Jack box rather than a university. Her relationship with Emma and Regina improved marginally under the watchful eye of the superintendent. But, this morning, all progress they had made evaporated.

It started when Miss Blanchard-Nolan made scoffing noises as the two women walked into the building and checked their faculty mail slots together. Granted, Emma supposed, it appeared that they had ridden the same car; however, they had both driven into the parking lot, one right after the other. The previous night each woman slept alone. The blonde wondered why they bothered sometimes but then admitted that the traditional U-haul methodology ended badly more often than not. More than anything, she wanted a future with Regina, even if they weren't ready yet.

She sighed, pushing her frustration out of her mind. "Please open to the third page of your packet. Read the excerpt; Marco Polo's famous travels may or may not have been fabricated. Whether or not he lied, we celebrate them for what they taught the world about the Silk Road of China. Once you have read the assigned pages, please read over Waugh's discussion of the Silk Road. I need each of you to create ten discussion questions for a Socratic seminar. Remember Bloom's Taxonomy levels and how we discussed why we use them. Everything must be at the analysis level or above, or the discussion will fall flat."

Josue threw the door open and bounced on his toes, clenching and releasing his fists repeatedly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked, watching his panic-induced dance. His ADHD and anxiety manifested in physical ticks and mental ones; every single one was on display for the room to see. She smiled at him, hoping to calm his storm. 

"Swan, she's got Raven in the office for using the ladies. She needs you like right now." The boy bounced on the tip of his toes and stayed there, frozen. He looked terrified.

Knowing her boss's short-comings, Emma had planned for this day. She hoped it never would, but she suspected from the moment Raven reappeared that sooner or later this would happen. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, then began to carry out her plan.

"Can you ask Mr. Hopper if he can watch my class? He should be in his room on planning." 

Josue darted away while she grabbed her phone and texted the three people who needed to be involved: Martha from Covenant House, Miss Wolf, and Ursula.

**_ ES: MMBN has Raven. She's not allowed to use the ladies' room. Going to the office now. _ **

Emma sprinted toward the front office after Hopper agreed to watch her class. With a full head of steam behind her, the blonde stopped at Belle's desk. "Does she have her in there?"

"I'm afraid she does. But, you shouldn't--"

The history teacher disregarded the principal's secretary's objection and opened the door to the woman's office.

Raven cried, sitting in one of the guest chairs in the office. Miss Blanchard-Nolan berated the young transwoman. "Furthermore, you are to stop this foolishness. Boys can't wear dresses, makeup, or any other such thing. This is a school. You create a distraction everywhere you go. I will not have it in my building any longer." She slapped her hand down on her desk. "And, you will never set foot in the ladies' room again. You have a penis. That means you use the men's room. No one is safe as long as your kind can use the ladies."

Dr. Swan stepped between the principal and the girl. "How dare you?" Crossing both arms across her chest, Emma stared imposingly at the principal. "This is a public institution paid for with tax dollars, which means that if a trans woman comes to this building, they will be treated as the woman they are. IT IS THE LAW. You don't get to decide what is and is not okay for a trans person. It is a legal issue, which means it's above your paygrade."

Gnashing her teeth together, Miss Blanchard-Nolan's mouth turned downward, showing her disdain for the woman in front of her. "I would expect a deviant like you to support freakish behavior. But, you forget. I am the principal, which means I get to decide who uses which bathroom. That freak will have to use the men's room because I will not share a bathroom with that thing."

Emma's jaw tensed as she leaned down, towering over the smaller woman and into the principal's personal space. "I strongly recommend you check yourself. That hate speech can get you fired. On top of that, you cannot make Raven use the men's room. It isn't legal in this state to force her to do so. She has filled out the appropriate paperwork and has complied with all of the county office's rulings. You do not get to decide whether or not she has to use the men's room," Dr. Swan stated evenly between clenched teeth.

The principal clucked her tongue. "I am citing you for insubordination. How do you think the superintendent and the school board will see your antics? You are defying a direct order from your superior." Blanchard-Nolan's shrill voice cut through the air like razor-edged daggers.

Raven curled in on herself, sitting in one of the guest chairs with a bleeding nose and a split lip. Emma squeezed the girl's shoulder one more time, hoping Raven found strength from knowing she wouldn't let this stand. "Dr. Swan, don't get into trouble over me."

Emerald eyes flashed. "I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me how my girl here came by the damage to her face? Hmm. I don't see anyone else out there in trouble, so either you forgave the perpetrators, or you did it yourself."

Emma raised an eyebrow, only to notice Mary Margaret's mouth fall open in shock. "So you took the side of the assailant. You are off to a great start here. I can't wait until her lawyer arrives."

Emma didn't stop. She didn't worry about her job or what her boss thought about anything; her only concern was for this poor girl with no one in her corner. "Her lawyer will be coming through that door in a few minutes, and so will the superintendent. I strongly suggest you familiarize yourself with the state law on gender identity. In this state and many others, transgender people can choose to use the restroom of their chosen gender. What you are doing is illegal, immoral, and a form of bullying. Go ahead and tell the county office that I defied you when you are clearly discriminating against a student. I am sure you will find that the school board and the superintendent support me on this."

The student tugged on her arm. "I don't have a lawyer."

"Yes, you do. Miss Ursula Davenport is on her way. I texted her on the way down here. I promise this will be taken care of, and I am not leaving this room until someone represents you. Someone from the staff of Covenant House should arrive soon too."

Raven's mahogany eyes filled with tears. She clutched the hand sitting on her shoulder. "Who is watching your class?"

"That is a good question, Dr. Swan. Are you letting your students sit in an unattended classroom because you needed to attack me with your gay agenda?"

"It's Hopper's planning period. He's teaching my lesson AP World History kids about Marco Polo with excerpts from his travel logs. He's as qualified to teach this lesson as I am."

"Her gay agenda?" Neither woman noticed the superintendent entering the back of the room. "Dr. Swan, could you and your student please step outside for a moment? I need to have a brief discussion with Miss Blanchard-Nolan." Although Miss Wolf's face held no emotion, Emma witnessed the fury burning in her eyes. No acknowledgment of her text had come through, but then again, would the woman want Blanchard-Nolan to know who contacted her? The older woman's eyes telegraphed plenty. Emma breathed freer, knowing that someone higher up would take Raven's best interest to heart.

"Certainly. You should know that Raven's lawyer is on her way. I believe you've met Miss Davenport. She is Mal Friedman's partner." Recognition flashed in hazel eyes, the superintendent hid her glee well, but Emma saw it anyway.

"Yes, I've met her on several occasions. My wife has worked with her many times. I will have to make this brief. Can you please take Raven outside now?" The superintendent's words motivated the two to move. She sounded pleasant, but both felt that veneer could disappear quickly.

Dr. Swan led Raven to the sitting area next to Belle's desk. As the principal's secretary, her workstation sat in close proximity to the woman's office. It allowed all three women to hear most of the conversation. When the yelling began, all three flinched, then a small grin spread on the girl's face.

"Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this?"

"No, honey. Not at all." Belle said. Her genuineness cut through the growing tension.

On the other side of the wall, they heard Wolf yelling at her employee. "Do you not understand the seriousness of this? I don't care what you could get away with at a private school; this is a public institution. We have rules, guidelines, and laws that must be followed. Discrimination of anyone in any form is illegal and won't be tolerated." She huffed growling. "Your homophobia and transphobia are dangerous. You are bullying a student because you aren't happy that she's uncomfortable in the body that nature gave her. Here is a newsflash for you. It isn't about you. It is not for you to decide, nor is it for me to decide nor the school board. It is her choice. We legally have to accommodate her wishes. She can go wherever she can comfortably use the toilet."

Raven, Emma, and Belle covered their smiles with their hands. Each tried not to laugh at the voice booming through the walls. The receptionist buzzed through to Belle's phone. "There is a Miss Davenport here to see the principal."

Belle immediately responded, "Please send her back. Her client is sitting here, waiting at my desk."

In most schools, I would recommend it, but in your case, I will order you to give her a key to the faculty bathroom nearest the lunchroom. It will not give her access to any sensitive areas; it will provide her with a safe single-stall bathroom she can use to close and lock the door without fear of a man or a boy intruding on her. I doubt anyone that uses that bathroom would mind her having access to it."

Emma gave a thumbs up to Raven. The girl rolled her eyes. "You are too old to do that. It's embarrassing." The blonde snorted in response.

Once again, the voice next door rose. All of them suspected that Wolf wanted to be overheard." Now, as to how you spoke to the county teacher of the year, please understand she is the face of this county to the state for the whole school year. I would strongly suggest you accept her lifestyle choice is hers. Her sexuality is hers. Her use of technology is commendable. Her strength of character and love for her students is unmatched. The person in the wrong here is you. If Miss Davenport chooses to talk to you, you better listen to what she has to say. If your behavior continues, Raven will have every legal right to sue you personally for any stress created. And, you are well aware that Emma has grounds to do so as well. Now, Miss Blanchard-Nolan, do you understand your situation or do I need to get the school district legal counsel to break it down for you."

A throat cleared close by, alerting Belle, Emma, and Raven to a new presence. Ursula smiled broadly. "And, you must be Raven. Mal and Emma have said wonderful things about you."

The girl's spine straightened as she stood up to greet the newcomer.

Then, the principal's door slammed against the wall with force. Eugenia Wolf stepped out with a politician's grin on her face, but anyone with intelligence could feel the danger lurking beneath the surface. "Ah, Miss Davenport, I am sorry we wasted your time today. You shouldn't have needed to be here. I am sure that Principal Blanchard-Nolan now fully understands the county policy on dealing with transgender students."

Ursula smiled back, flashing teeth menacingly at the principal. "I would hate ever to have to come back, but I am certain that if I do, there would be at least one if not two lawsuits brought forth. I am more than willing to do anything Raven needs to have a productive and happy life. She may be a pro bono client, but she is my favorite client, so I strongly suggest all of you keep that in mind." She cleared her throat. "May I have a private room to confer with my client, please."

Belle hopped up from her desk. "Yes, ma'am, right this way."

Ursula winked at Emma as she led Raven away from the rest of the adults.

"Dr. Swan, don't you have a class to be teaching?" The superintendent lifted a solitary gray eyebrow. The blonde felt Eugenia's command even though it came out as a question.

"Yes, I do. Now that someone is here to support Raven, I can be on my way. Thank you, Miss Wolf, for taking time out of your busy schedule to handle this." Emma hoped her words didn't sound as accusatory to the older woman's ears as it had her own. She judged by the cut of Eugenia's eyes that she may owe the woman an apology much later. "Thanks again," she tried to sound genuine as she quickly left the room.

*****

"Where have you been hiding all day? It looks like it might be under a mound of papers." Dr. Mills teased from the doorway.

Tireder than she should have been, Emma shrugged. "I've been busy. I even missed lunch." She smiled over at her girlfriend, "I missed you today if that helps." 

"It does. Are you coming over tonight?" Regina's reassuring voice crossed the space, bringing contentment and comfort.

The question sparked an internal debate, should she cancel on the kids? Would they get anything done? Should she go home and sleep, or should she spend the evening wrapped around Regina like she wished to do? Emma looked up from the stack of papers that she needed to grade. Her favorite brunette slowly stalked her way, swinging her hips a little more than usual. A move Emma had noticed that Regina used when she wanted a yes for an answer.

Smirking, Emma dropped her favorite purple pen on her desk and stood up to greet the woman. "Would you like me to spend the night, or is this a need for a quick snuggle or a booty call?" 

Regina smacked her on the arm for the teasing remark. "You've never been a booty call to me, and you never will."

"Good," She kissed the other woman on the cheek. "Now, answer the question."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course, I want you to spend the night. That great big bed gets lonely without you in it. The brunette blushed when she realized she said more than she intended.

But, Emma's happy grin quelled any worry the other woman had. "I have tutoring until 5 or 5:30, depending on how much work the kids at the home have to do. Do you need me to pick up anything along the way?"

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her soundly. "Nope. But, you know, if you'd like me to drop by at the shelter, I'd be more than willing to help."

Taken aback by the offer, stunning emeralds sparkled with happiness. "If you did that, we would need to buy dinner on the way to yours. I will be way too hungry to wait for an hour to eat."

"Don't you need to go home to get clothes?" Regina ignored the first statement because her girlfriend had skipped over that detail.

Emma captured her lips again and pulled back. "Augie is leaving Friday. I picked up enough clothes that I can crash at your place until then if you will have me."

The golden flecks in Regina's eyes shone in clearly. "I'd love that."

"I thought you might." The blonde pulled her closer and swayed their bodies in a slow dance. "I know you don't know him yet. I would like you two to get to know each other better, but this thing he has going between Christie, Dani, and himself, I don't want to deal with the fall out of that."

The brunette bumped their foreheads together. "I don't either. I don't know what Dani was thinking, but this could get ugly."

Emma clutched the lapels of the other woman's coat, keeping them close for another couple of seconds. "I hate to tell you this, but I have to bring grading home with me tonight. I've managed to fall behind in between the ToTY activities and Augie-"

"And me?" 

Regina's voice sounded reticent and concerned in Emma's ears. The blonde rubbed their noses together. "I don't mind when you distract me. You don't do it all the time, and you aren't demanding about it, unlike the other two issues."

Eyes like black coffee rolled. "I have plenty to grade myself. Why don't the two of us spend the evening together doing work?"

"I can live with that." Pale hands dropped to her side as Emma stepped away from her lover. "Is it weird that I find the idea of us grading together kind of sexy?"

The brunette laughed. "No weirder than I find it sexy that you help me with grocery shopping. I have a feeling you and I find it sexy when our partners see our worth."

Emma did her ridiculous finger gun salute from the door. She tossed. "You are probably right," over her shoulder while she went to go gather her things to leave. The blonde couldn't escape the idea that Regina was holding something back. Hopefully, spending the evening together would loosen her tongue.

*****

"Badass boss in da house!" Josue called, dancing around Emma and swinging his fists in the air like Rocky Balboa. Then, he noticed the woman following after her. "Oh, God, you brought the Evil Queen! Are you going to vanquish her too?"

Regina's eyebrows raised at his antics. "What's all this about?"

Ignoring the brunette entirely, "Josue, we don't use that language."

"Bullshit. You told him to sit his happy ass down just last week," Maritza said, pretending to find the whole situation beneath her, but unlike most weeks today, she didn't vanish as soon as the teacher appeared.

The blonde shrugged, while several of the kids gawked at her. Raven shook her head knowingly. "You didn't tell her about our morning," she jibed.

"Dr. Swan, did something happen today?" The coldness of Regina's voice didn't go unnoticed.

Emma turned wide-eyed toward Regina. "Babe, I thought you would've heard by now, and I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"You betcha something happened," the boy crowed while swinging his fists again. "Blondie shut down the principal. She put the bitch on notice!" He laughed heartily before plopping in a chair. His face shining with glee, a fete Emma had failed to accomplish to this moment. 

Luis spoke up from behind her, "I heard that puta. She yelled at Raven and told her she still had to use the boy's room because God says she's a dude." He scratched his head. "I mean, shit. If Raven's got no use for a dick, why can't she use the ladies? She ain't a dude. No offense, Rav, but I don't want her in mine. She belongs with the ladies."

A growl came from the far side of the room. "The freak doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong anywhere." 

"David, that's enough." One of the counselors snagged the boy and dragged him from the room.

"Who is that?" Emma asked, alarmed that Raven would have to live with someone cruel enough to call her a freak."

Raven bumped shoulders with her. "He's new. Give him time. Luis and Josue used to be like that, but they got to know me and figured it out. Some of the girls are still struggling. Jasmine likes to help me with my makeup, but Tricia hates my guts."

"What does any of this have to do with Emma?" Regina's confusion bubbled into worry.

"Dr. Swan defended me from the principal. Miss Blanchard-Nolan forced me to walk to the office after I used the ladies' room. She was so angry. She told me she was going to throw me out if I continued, and I got more and more upset, and then Dr. Swan appeared and said she wasn't leaving me until my guardian, my lawyer, and the superintendent arrived." Raven's watery smile made Emma blush profusely. "She told her she better get to know her law better because she was breaking it." The girl sat, trying to calm her nerves. "And, a few minutes later, the superintendent came in the door. I thought Dr. Swan would be fired on the spot. But, Miss Wolf asked us to step out for a minute. Man, that old woman can chew someone's ass out. By the time she came back out to see us, I knew everything would be okay. Then, Miss Davenport came in to help. And, after that, Miss Blanchard-Nolan didn't speak."

Regina beamed over at her girlfriend. "You know you should have told me about this."

"I didn't want to brag." The blonde shrugged. "Besides, there are a lot of us in the building which would have done the same thing. I happened to find out first.

*****

Hours later, the ladies found themselves sitting on opposite sides of Regina's dinner table with Chinese takeout acting as a makeshift barrier between the two competing stacks of classwork. Emma reread her student's paper, leaving a few comments on the page before brandishing it with purple ink.

"Please tell me you are not one of those teachers that believe red ink causes psychological harm to a student."

Emerald eyes looked across into challenging chocolate. "No, but if I know that it's going to be overly doused in ink, I prefer another color; I hate it when the page appears to bleed."

Regina nodded. "I can see that." She eyeballed Emma's stack, then her own. "I'm grading essays. What are those?"

Emma sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes, "DBQs. They are sometimes fun; other times, like now, they are the bane of my existence. Fortunately, I only have two more to read tonight. Then, I can devote all my time to distracting you."

Regina's pursed lips decried how little the blonde's statement impressed her. "Considering I finished my grading a few minutes ago, I think you might want to reconsider who is going to be the distracted in this scenario."

"Umm," the blonde hummed noncommittally and focussed on the page at hand. First, she ignored the toes questing up her calf. Soon, the woman's efforts stopped. Regina picked up her papers and carried the bag out of the room. Emma scratched a few more notes on to the page, wrote the grade, and picked up her last item to evaluate. She sighed. The room felt colder, lonely even without Regina working on the far side of the table. She shook her head to place her thoughts back on the poorly written page.

"Did he write this with his toes?" she asked the silence. Then, I tried to reread it. She made little progress before something blue and lacy dropped onto the paper's surface. 

She could feel Regina's breath tickling her ear; warm hands brushed her hair away; warm lips began their trek across the muscles of her neck.

"I take it that you think it's time to stop." Emma dropped her pen on top of the stack and turned toward the brunette's lips.

"What gave you that idea?" 

She felt the woman's lips twist into a smirk before she resumed her efforts, which would most definitely leave a visible mark for tomorrow.

Emma moaned, then swallowed harshly. "Can I ask what spurred this on?"

"It's a reward," Regina purred, "for putting the moron in her place. And for defending one of our babies. Raven needs all the support she can get."


	11. November Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven explains what happened. LBHS enjoys a holiday luncheon and some holiday sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this is later than I wanted, but I had the week from hell. Life is not cooperating. My twin daughters have been PMSing stereo. And, they were the least moody people I dealt with all week.

_ Tuesday _

The fall's air bite served as a constant reminder that Autumn only had a few weeks left in it before the winter would set in for good. As in most years, the blonde's mood deteriorated the closer the holiday loomed. When the school day ended, students fled from her room as if it were on fire. Dr. Swan slumped behind her desk with her head in her hands. Collecting her thoughts and stifling her irritation. A sniffle startled her into the here and now.

"Were the freshmen being stupid again?"

Across the room, Raven leaned against the door frame, balancing her books across her stomach. She still wore men's jeans, but the lace-up boots and asymmetrical sweater added a feminine flair. 

"When are they not? The idea of the break has turned them into a room full of Chihuahua puppies," said the teacher with an air of exasperation.

Raven laughed hollowly; there was no joy behind it.

"Can I help you with something?" Emma asked. The girl's unsure posture, which was entirely out of character, caused Emma to worry.

Hesitantly, the girl stepped into the room. "I need to apologize to you for last week."

Blonde curls shook as her head shook negatively, her blonde eyebrows creased as she tried to make sense of the statement. "Raven, the principal was out of line. You don't owe me an apology. I chose to step in, and if you remember, you did not ask for help."

"I know." Raven brushed her long hair behind an ear. She sighed. "Part of me blames what happened on my half Puerto Rican, half black heritage. But, it isn't the truth. None of it would have happened if I had been more considerate of my friends." Looking like a kicked puppy, she sat across from Emma's desk. 

"I don't understand." Emma gave the teen her full attention, trying to make sense of what she said.

"Jacqui, my friend--at one point, she was my only friend. It started last week when she and I fought. I know you don't know this, but my freshman year, she was my girlfriend. She helped me figure out my sexuality. We became good friends through that. But, that was when I identified as a gay male. Then, she disappeared because her parents moved. Later, you know I disappeared. When I came back, I didn't even know she was here. But, that day, I found her in the hallway." She paused, trying to word the idea in her head in a form that a CIS gender would understand. "I hadn't talked to her since I started transitioning. She had no idea. She felt like I had lied to her." She shrugged. "Really, I never meant not to tell her. But, when we were still friends, I didn't know yet. It took me a bit to figure out who I am." She let out a sad snort. "I still am. Is it wrong that I hate losing her over this?"

Emma walked around her desk and pulled Raven up for a hug. "Is that where the split lip and bloody nose came from?" Emma asked. She felt the nod rather than saw it.

"She's got a hell of a right hook."

*****

On the Thursday before Thanksgiving Break, the school traditionally provided a feast for the students in the lunch lines and a catered meal for the staff. The noise flooding out of the teacher's lounge told the woman where to locate her friends. Running in clunky heels, Judith Hopper sprinted into the lounge as fast her limping gait would allow and held up her phone. "Has anyone seen this yet?" She held the screen, but no one paid attention. Instead, they clutched their styrofoam plates and plastic utensils.

"So, what's new?" Emma asked, watching the line inch along toward the catered food. "Did someone get food poisoning from lunch?" The blonde worried perpetually through the holiday season about the school's catered meals. The smell permeated the halls and wafted through the building, teasing them into believing every mouth full would be divine. And, every time, she filled her plate with food that tasted like overcooked green beans, unseasoned meat, and reconstituted potatoes. "I still want to know how something can make my mouth water and then suck all the moisture from my mouth as soon as I manage to close my lips."

Regina whacked her on the arm. "It's not that bad."

Gaston snorted, "I had to get LeFue to cover my afternoon gym classes last year when they served the Christmas meal. I had an all hatches open experience."

"See," Emma said, knowing the man won the round.

Judith huffed, "I wasn't planning on eating anything. I asked if you had seen Thomas's tweet."

Most of the line looked over their shoulder in interest, but only Emma and Regina answered. "No."

"It looks like he and Steve will be bringing home a baby soon. They have a baby available for an emergency status adoption." She scrolled on her phone. "He said he would share more later when he has the details." Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at everyone. "Who knew they were trying to adopt?"

Most of the line raised their hands.

"Really?" Regina asked, "Why are we the last to hear of it?"

Gaston leaned down into their space. "I'd bet that Tommy didn't want to steal Emma's thunder. He's a nice guy that way. He always tries not to steal the spotlight."

"How thoughtful." Emma poked Regina. "Maybe we ought to get them something." Her brows furrowed. "Did he give any hints as to boy or girl?"

"Nope. We'll have to wait and see." 

Finally, Regina made it to the front of the line. Gaston took one side of the chafing dishes while she took to the other. He sniffed and scooped a large helping of turkey and gravy. "Is it me, or does this look better than usual?"

The brunette added mashed potatoes and green beans to her plate. She examined her food. "These don't look as limp." Experimentally, she forked a green bean and placed the vegetable in her mouth. Chewing slowly, her face brightened. "They haven't been overcooked. They're not flavorless." She grinned. 

"The new boss has a new caterer, maybe?" The coach offered.

"Maybe."

Regina turned to examine her girlfriend's plate, which began ominously bending in the middle. "I suggest hurrying to your table before you lose control of your feeding trough."

Emma gleefully shot her a glare as she trotted away.

*****

Regina raised an eyebrow but continued down the hall as she witnessed James Shepherd step out of a storage closet. He zipped his pants and continued tucking in his shirt the further down the hall he walked. Finding his behavior odd, she waited at the intersection of 400 and 700 hallways. She nearly went on, but then the closet door opened again. This time, Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan appeared. Their eyes locked from a distance. Regina chose to walk away rather than deal with the woman. The English teacher hurried to the workroom to pour another cup of coffee before returning to her classroom.

She found her favorite mug hanging precisely where she left it that morning, clean and on the drying rack. She added creamer to the bottom before picking up the coffee pot, sniffed the contents, determined their freshness, and filled her mug to as close to the brim as she could without spilling it.

"That smells good."

Regina looked askance at the woman by her elbow. "It's coffee. It smells like it always does; strong, bitter, and wonderful."

"Mm. True, I guess." The principal stared at her. Her large mahogany pools begged for a challenge or an insinuation.

Cora didn't raise a fool. The brunette suspected her boss wanted an untoward comment about what she'd seen. If Regina chose to, MM could manipulate the information easily. The English teacher didn't see any positive outcome that made it worth her time.

"Dr. Mills, don't you have something to say to me?"

"I hope you have a lovely Thanksgiving holiday?" she offered, hoping the woman would drop the subject.

The shorter woman sniffed. "You don't feel the need to gloat about Miss Wolf throwing out your evaluations?"

The teacher shrugged. "I admit that your bias makes me feel that you could be maltreating me. I am certain that most of the people you've evaluated feel that way if I asked around. But, that may come as much from you having a private school background as anything. You will learn how to deal with the differences in public school. A lot of your issues come from having a different experience; you will gain it with time. I didn't think you needed my input."

"I don't," Black eyebrows creased, perplexed at the even tone and reasonable statement. She'd believed that the 'Evil Queen' would put on quite the show for the others here in the lounge. 'But, you hate me." The unsureness in the principal's voice shocked Regina.

"Hate is such a strong word." Regina stirred the cream into her coffee and dropped the swizzle stick in the trash. "I think you have a lot to learn about the public school system and people in general." The brunette turned to her boss. "It would help if you stopped making every single thing a battle of wills. But, it's your choice. If you want to become the principal this school needs and deserves, you will have to do a lot of changing. It's up to you. Be a tyrant, if you wish, but it won't help this school get to where it needs to be."

With those words hanging in the air, Regina headed toward the door.

"Do you think I could become a good principal?" 

The brunette turned on her heel and examined the smaller woman. Her frumpy clothes and fake personality annoyed her intensely, but her heart and mind held possibilities. "You could. The best things in life have to be fought for every step of the way. You have it inside you. The question is, will you?"

****

Saturday morning, Regina woke to the smell of coffee and feminine giggles. She huffed and rolled and buried her nose in golden curls.

"He's got company again."

Emma muttered something unintelligible in her sleep. 

"If we stay in here, maybe they'll leave," the brunette reasoned. Caught between Emma's torso and the arm the blonde had tossed over her, Regina considered her escape plan. Instead of answering, she squeezed her tightly, but no other response came.

Pans rattled; cabinet doors slammed, but neither woman felt the need to check on the destruction. "He's got the grace of a T-Rex running through a glasshouse. Has he always been this noisy?"

"No," Emma popped one eye open and grinned at her girlfriend. "When we were younger, the boy was quiet as a mouse. I swear there were times I wasn't 100% whether or not he was at home or not. But, adult Augie is more like a large panda bear in a tea shop. He makes a lot of noise, a lot of messes, and he seems confused when it makes me unhappy."

A light rapping on her bedroom door interrupted their conversation. "Em, we made breakfast. Why don't you and Regina join us at the table?"

"Be there in a sec," she yelled back. "Thanks."

Regina shot her a death glare. 

"Hey, he's trying to be civil. He wants to make this work." She kissed the brunette's tanned shoulder. "We've been at your place all week. Can you please try and enjoy our morning? I don't know how much longer he'll be in town, and you know holidays are coming up and--" 

The brunette cut her off with a kiss. Forceful and probing, the English teacher's mouth reminded her of Regina's more possessive nature. "I know, but it's also our first real holiday together."

Emma beamed at her. "If I get to spend it with you, it'll be perfect."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You say that now. You haven't lived until Gold's burned the turkey and tried to cover it up by adding a sauce that I can never quite identify." Her eyes glistened with fondness. "Even when mother was alive, whatever Robert touched had issues. One year he made an apple pie and forgot to add sugar. I'm glad Belle's helping him in the kitchen this year; otherwise, it might be another Chinese takeout for Thanksgiving meal."

Emma erupted in laughter. "Should we call and ask if he would like us to show up early and help cook, or will the two of them be cooking all of it alone?"

The brunette brushed her lips against her lovers again. "I'll call him later. Should we get dressed and so see what Augie and Dani are up to?"

The blonde's face scrunched. "As much as I want to see him, her I could live without seeing again." 

Emerald orbs followed her lover's body as Regina slipped from between the sheets. She could feel Emma's appreciative stare. "Real clothes or pajamas?"

"Pjs. I'm not done with having you in my bed yet." 

The blonde gently swatted Regina's bottom as she sifted through the woman's dresser for something to cover her nakedness. She settled on a pair of flannel shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Emma chose joggers and a tank.

Deeming themselves suitable, they ventured out of the room and down the hall. "Good morning, August and Da--" She cut herself off and blinked at the blonde woman at the table. She cleared her throat. "Good morning, Christie." 

The sharp explosion of ceramic shards raining down on the tile floor knocked the blonde out of a short, shocked stupor. "It sounds like Regina's had an accident." Emma's voice cracked. She imagined hearing the wrong name falling from her lips caused Regina's mishap. She held up one finger. "I'll be right back." 

The blonde hurried into the kitchen. "Oh. My. God. Now, he has Christie here." She whisper-yelled her distress at Regina. "What are we supposed to do? Do we pretend Dani wasn't here a week ago? Do we pretend they're dating and exclusive? What's the protocol for this? I have no idea." Emma began to hyperventilate. Regina remained nonplussed. 

She grabbed the broom and dustpan. She worked at removing the evidence from the floor but chose to call out to everyone. "Please be careful walking on this floor. I think I got it all, but you know it's hard to see the tiny pieces." Emma followed her lead and made a second cup for her using a travel mug. 

When the brunette looked up from where she swept, she saw the metal travel mug gleaming in the blonde's hand. "Really?"

"We wouldn't want any more mishaps, would we?" 

Regina dumped the pan into the trash bin and pouted. "I don't make fun of you when you break things."

"No, because you are usually the  _ reason _ I break things."

Regina started to argue when Emma raised her hand. "The evidence speaks for itself: my coffee mug last year--" 

The brunette shrugged.

"The mirror by your front door. " 

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma's smirk. She stepped into the other woman's space, challenging her. "Woah! Uh, huh. You don't get to blame that one on me. You slammed me against it!" A dark eyebrow arched. "If I remember correctly, I was trying to get you to simmer down so we could shower." 

Emma flushed pink remembering the tantalizing skin from that morning. She licked her lips before speaking. "Your white top had become see-through from the rain. How was I supposed to keep my hands to myself?" She stretched her fingers out to trace the little patch of skin above Regina's collar bone. 

Peels of laughter swept in from the doorway, causing both women to turn. August and Christie stood there grinning at them.

"Dani said you two still had unbelievable sexual chemistry but damn! It's like you still have unresolved feelings, but you fucked like bunnies for half the night." Christie looked equally intrigued and offended. 

Both women looked at her dumbstruck. Then, their eyes turned to Augie, where he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. The man looked incredibly pleased, maybe satisfied.

"Oh, please. Dani and I have been sharing our playthings for years. I thought you knew."

"What?" Regina's mouth finally worked.

Augie scratched at his beard. "I'm seeing both of them, but none of us are serious. It's fun. Some nights I'm with one, some it's the other."

"And, sometimes we're all three together. You aren't going to get judgemental on me now, are you?" Christie's accusing tone caused both women to gulp.

"Nope," Emma responded first. "But, I uh--" She lost her train of thought.

"What my dear little cavewoman was trying to say is that we thought you didn't know about Dani. We were more concerned that she was stabbing you in the back. Since you are the last of her old friends that still gives her the time of day, we didn't know what to say."

August shook his head warily at all three women. "Great. Now, can we sit down and eat breakfast like normal people?"

*****

The two women lay curled together on top of Emma's sheets, panting. Regina played with her long blonde tendrils stretched across a pale, muscular back. Her fingers continued to draw incomprehensible shapes as she explored her lover's reaction to her touch. The brunette enjoyed the way the morning light flickered across Emma's sweaty skin. Regina pressed her lips to one of the dimples in the blonde's lower back. The blonde shivered and exhaled harshly. 

Emma whined, "Do you really want to spend Thanksgiving Day with Robert and Belle?" She rolled over and kissed Regina's neck, tasting of salt and sex. "We could skip it and continue having a naked week." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Just because August left doesn't mean that we stay home and have sex all day." Regina huffed, then blushed as she realized that the two of them had done exactly that since the man left on Sunday. "If it makes you feel any better, we will only be spending time with him for a few hours." She shrugged, and there is a fifty-fifty chance we'll be going out for Chinese instead.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Why is it always Chinese?"

"Other than fast food, IHOP and Waffle House, Chin's Dynasty is the only restaurant open on Thanksgiving." Smiling at her lover, Regina leaned in and kissed the blonde again. "It's time for us to get out of bed. We have a dessert to make. And, knowing Robert, he will wind up taking the whole thing for himself. We might make two, so he can sulk over it in the late afternoon."

"You can't be serious." Emma's look spoke volumes.

"Don't worry. I'm making a pumpkin pie to take to him and chocolate to keep here." Regina slipped from the bed and grabbed for clothes.

"I don't think so. If we have to get up to do this, you're cooking naked." 

Regina whacked her across the head with her t-shirt before she pulled in over her head. "Be happy I'm going braless. I don't work near an open flame or a hot oven without clothing. If you want to sit and watch naked, I could live with that."

*****

A few hours later, the two parked in Gold's drive. "Wow! I had no idea Robert had such a nice place." Emma gaped at the white-faced Colonial Mansion.

"It was my mother's. When the two started dating, he lived in the carriage house on one of her friend's estates. After she died, he offered it to me, but this place never felt like home. It was her money and her house. Even as a teen, I couldn't decorate my room because it may ruin the feel the interior designer created." Regina's face held a sour expression as she gazed at the structure. "Honestly, I kind of hate the place."

Emma worried her bottom lip with her teeth, then tugged at Regina's elbow. "Let's go in before it starts to rain again." She lifted the pie and sniffed it dramatically. "Are you sure we need to give this away?"

"Stop being such a child. Of course, we needed to bring something," Regina growled, leading them toward the front door. When they made it halfway up the steps, the front door sprang open.

Belle laughed hysterically. "Don't bother. Robert will be right out." She slipped a coat onto her shoulders and then wiped a little soot from her chin that neither woman had noticed until that moment. "He tried to deep fry the turkey. Apparently, he didn't thaw it enough." 

Regina and Emma exchanged concerned looks before Emma spoke. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, but his jacket is ruined. He may have singed his eyebrows a little too." Belle began to giggle again. "I was terrified at first, but then he started reminding me of Wiley Coyote, and I can't get that thought out of my head."

Gold opened the door wearing a sweater and jeans. Both women blinked at him.

"Sorry, I ruined my suit. I didn't feel like pressing another one."

Everyone erupted in laughter. "So, Chinese?" he asked.


	12. December Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MM's antics begin to come to a head. Christmas is around the corner and the season brings some revelations with it that no one anticipated.
> 
> For those of you waiting for the beginning of MM's downward spiral, giddy up...you've arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is behind schedule. Life is rough right now. We haven't had enough substitutes to go around so our planning periods are evaporating to watch someone else's class. Add to that my husband's uncle tried to commit suicide this week and my husband is already having mental health issues...and I just haven't had enough of me to find a quiet space to right as a result. I am sorry. Really, it helps me stay sane and yet I haven't been able to get there. Hmm...that isn't good.

"Do you know what today is?" Regina leaned on the door jam smiling at Emma. She looked at her calendar and then back at her lover. 

"December 3rd? It's the first day of the long haul through the pre-Christmas testing season window," It came out sounding more like a question, but Emma raised both her eyebrows pointedly.

The brunette stalked across the room, swaying her hips. "One year ago today, you taught my class for AP Lit. One year ago today, I realized how much more you were than I had supposed." Stepping up closer to the blonde, she dropped her arms onto the other woman's shoulders and leaned in to brush their noses together. "A year ago today, I realized I was falling more than a little bit in love with you even though I tried not to do it."

Emma grinned. "I fell for you a little more every time we spoke, even when it hurt. Why do you think I was so willing to run away when I didn't believe you would choose me?"

"Hmm. I never thought about it that way, but it makes a lot of sense." The door slammed behind them, making them jump and break apart.

"I hate that small-minded, incompetent little woman. What a fucking little bitch." Thomas seethed. He unceremoniously flopped into a chair. "I put in for FMLA and paternity leave the day before the Thanksgiving Break." He crossed his arms over his chest and chewed on his lip. "She rejected it. She said he caused 'undue hardship on the staffing during high stakes testing.'" He used his fingers to make air quotes. "I teach choir. I don't have anything to do with testing. Other than doing our Christmas concert which is tomorrow, I don't have any duties. So, why is having a child a hardship?"

Emma and Regina sat down on either side of him. The two hoped to offer him comfort but remained unsure as to how to do it.

"You know we haven't seen pictures of the baby girl yet," Emma offered, trying to calm him down. 

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the images of the little girl. In all of them, tubes ran out her nose, and a heart monitor sat on her chest. Even in the two men's photo holding her together in their first family photograph, the two men wore hospital gloves, masks, and a surgical gown.

"Is she doing okay?" The brunette asked, fearing the next few words.

His watery smile answered before he explained. "She's a premie. She will be okay, but her heart and lungs are not as developed as her doctor would like. She's in NICU for now. But, we hope to bring her home in two to three weeks."

"What's her name?"

"Stella Elise."

"Have you called a lawyer yet?" Regina asked. "I know you have one handling the adoption, but you need one that will fight for your rights as a father. You should be at the hospital with your husband and not stuck here."

"Why would I call a lawyer? I'm not sure if I can afford that? And, even if I could, what reason do I have?" He shrugged. "I can't just say that I don't like my boss's decision. That isn't illegal." The forlorn shape to his shoulders chewed on the pair.

A small inner debate raged in the blonde's soul before she opened her mouth. Technically, what she had to share shouldn't be repeated, but she knew she needed to do it. Emma's mouth corkscrewed in indecision before she spoke. "Do you know Raven?"

"My favorite transy. Of course, I do." Confusion danced in his eyes as he scrutinized the blonde, trying to figure out her angle.

"Do you remember the day of Raven's fight?" The history teacher sighed before leaning forward and placing a hand on his knee. "Our boss has made inappropriate remarks about Regina and me on many occasions. At first, I wanted to lie to myself that maybe she didn't like lovers at the workplace, but on that day, she made it clear that she doesn't like gay, lesbian or trans. She's said some things that made my blood boil, but when Raven tried to use the ladies' room, she hauled the poor girl to the front office. I came to her rescue but not before Ms. Blanchard-Nolan made many cruel remarks about her gender. She wanted to intimidate Raven into reverting to using the men's room regardless of what the law says. That was her definite goal. I had known she would go down that road, so I had called in a friend who told me what to do in the event MM stepped out of bounds. It so happens that she is a family lawyer who likes to take on these types of cases where discrimination is involved—the woman's engaged to Mallory. I bet if you gave Ursula Davenport a call, she would be willing to take your case. She's already somewhat familiar with our situation because of us, Mal and Raven."

He scratched at his stubbly chin. "I hate to make this a legal thing." He chewed on his lower lip. "But, I also hate that Pierce gets to be at the hospital with her, and I can't. I should be with my family." 

Both women exchanged worried glances. "Why don't you head to the hospital now? We'll call Mal and see if she and Ursula can drop by there tonight. Be sure and take your denied paperwork with you."

He struggled with his indecision.

"She's breaking the law, Thom. This isn't your fault. It's hers," Regina spoke firmly, leaving no doubt as to her thoughts.

"Okay." He said reluctantly, but hope showed clearly on his face.

*****

Later that evening the two women cooked dinner together in Emma's kitchen. Regina pressed herself to Emma's back as the blonde stirred the bubbling sauce. Soft, plump lips brushed against Emma's neck. It wasn't often that they enjoyed quiet evenings alone together in this house.

"Do you think Mal went with Ursula to the hospital?" Emma asked, unsure of why the woman had been anxious to see the new parents.

"Yes, I think they've been discussing their options. Mal's been feeling her maternal clock ticking for a few years now, so she may be finding out whether or not she wants to be pregnant or if adoption is viable. Who better to ask than someone in the middle of it?"

"That's true. Is Ursula not interested in carrying one?" the blonde asked, intrigued by how little she knew of the lawyer personally.

"She had a hysterectomy while in college; cancer runs rampant in her mother's side. Ursula's first signs of malignancy appeared, and rather than fight it with chemo; she had everything removed. To her, it wasn't worth the risk." Her husky voice teased the tiny hairs on the back of Emma's neck, causing the blonde to shiver.

Someone pounded their fist against the front door knocking them from their comfortable bubble. 

"Were you expecting someone?" Regina asked. Because in all the times she's been at Emma's, only Augie has had other visitors.

"Nope. I haven't a clue who this could be," Emma said, wiping her hands on a towel. 

Regina followed her to the door more out of curiosity, but the man dressed in jeans, a dress shirt, and a leather jacket caused both of them to pause. He looked like an undercover police officer, but his spirit appeared harder than that.

"Uh, can I help you?" The blonde asked, trying to determine why this stranger appeared on her doorstep.

"I'm looking for Emily Dauphine. I believe she goes by Emma Swan these days." His eyes stayed trained on the blonde, thoroughly implying that he knew who he addressed.

"Before I answer, who are you and why are you here?" Emma's voice cracked, fear flowing through her body.

He pulled out a business card. "Jack LaSalle, private investigator--the estate of Ingrid Fischer hired me."

Emma sighed, and though her hands shook, she pushed the door open and invited him inside. "I'm Emma Swan. Out of curiosity, why is her estate looking for me?" Her mind filtered through the possible reasons that the woman's 'estate' looked for her. That implied that Ingrid was either no longer living or wouldn't be for much longer. It also suggested having some form of inheritance. 

"Ingrid, is she still alive? Does she know where I live?" Emma swallowed harshly, not hiding her panic.

The man's face paled as his steely eyes swept over her features. "Yes, she's alive. No, she doesn't know where you are, nor will she." He paused and considered his next words carefully. "Ingrid has no idea who she is any more. They discovered a brain tumor while she was receiving therapy for her delusions. It may have caused her to lose her sense of right and wrong. When she realized she was losing herself to the disease, she hired a lawyer to help her plan for the inevitable. She's nearing the end. She's left the ones she considered to be her children a nest egg. After what she'd done to the two of you, she knows that forgiveness isn't likely, but she wanted you to know that she loved you even though she tried to kill you both."

"Are you looking for my brother too, or just me?"

He followed her into her home office, where she sat behind her desk, leaving him to sit in an uncomfortable and never used guest chair. He adjusted his leather jacket before sitting down. "I lost track of August in Taos. Do you know where he is?"

Emma grinned, "Yeah, I do. But, more importantly, I know he will be here in four days. He lives here. He's my roommate."

He smiled. "That's good. I want to leave these documents for you to look over and decide whether or not you are willing to accept the responsibility of taking over the trust."

Emma nodded. She skimmed through the documents but noticed that Ingrid didn't seem to believe her children would want the money for themselves. "Did she say how she wanted us to spend the money?"

"No, she said you had a good heart and would know what would be best. If you call me when August comes back, I can offer some counsel."

"I thought you were an investigator." He shrugged. "My law degree doesn't hurt either."

*****

Mal appeared at their door dressed in holiday finery and carrying a large bottle of whiskey. "I suggest we pregame this, baby because you know MM won't let alcohol flow on school grounds."

Ursula blinked at her fiance. "You never said the Christmas party would be at the school." If her tone hadn't given her away, the disgruntled look on her face spoke volumes.

Emma and Regina laughed heartily. 

"Seriously, she didn't tell you before now?" Emma asked. Her eyes flicked back and forth between their two friends. "Yes. Our boss said that spending ridiculous sums of money on a venue was irresponsible."

"If they use the same decorations that we used for this year's homecoming, I cannot be held responsible for what comes out of my mouth." Regina's sneering comment brought another wave of laughter. "Mal, let me get all of us some glasses. We each need a few drinks before we go face the demon."

"Don't you mean the princess?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was thinking Snow fucking White."

Three drinks in, they piled into Ursula's large sedan and drove back to LBHS. Most of the faculty arrived at the same time.

Gaston dropped from his raised truck, then went to the other side of the cab and helped his date slip from the confines. Though the man looked handsome, he had a smarmy swagger that felt false."

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Flynn. We've been dating for a few months." The beefy man blushed while he spoke. His date's smile grew blinding. 

"Nice to meet all of you. It feels odd coming here. I wasn't allowed to bring a boy to prom, so this seems an odd time to finally get to come with my real date to a school dance."

All six headed toward the door together, where the whole faculty seemed to be mingling rather than entering. Soon a light rain began to fall, forcing them indoors. They followed the crowd through the halls to the cafeteria, where golden stars and fairy lights dangled from the ceiling.

"Oh my God. She recycled the homecoming decorations and added Christmas colors," Flynn exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "That is so tacky! Should I sprinkle a little tinsel in my hair to make it more festive?"

The group made its way to the rolling coatracks on the back wall. "Did she borrow these from the choir room?"

"These look more like the ones that should hold the faculty cap and gowns. I wonder where they are?" Emma went silent as her eyes fell on Gaston's sweater. "What the hell are you wearing?"

He grinned. "We," he pointed dramatically between himself and his date, "felt that this particular festivity needed a tacky Christmas sweater contest in the worst way."

Mal's eyes popped wider. "I wish I had thought of that."

Gaston slicked the material out, showing Santa riding a unicorn farting out flashing LED rainbows. Flynn pulled off his trenchcoat, revealing an equally tacky suit. The ladies had noticed the red pants outside, but they had no idea that it contained a candy-striped coat and a vest that sported a large bow. He looked like a rather expensive Christmas gift.

He spread the coat for everyone to see and did a slow turn. "Gaston gets to unwrap the package later. Don't you, baby?"

Once again, the large man blushed profusely. "Hey, who is that with the boss?" He pointed to the other side of the teachers dancing with their partners.

A sleazy looking man with a shock of recently bleached blonde hair posed in such a way that his bicep muscles flexed under the material. He leaned down to whisper something into the small woman's ear. Her smile curdled as her eyes fell on the flamboyantly gay duo. 

Emma waved at MM from across the room. The woman gave a half-hearted wave back before turning to see the nurse, once again using one of the new hires as her pole as she danced to "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree."

"Is anyone else fighting to keep their dinner in, or is it just me?" Ursula asked, her lips curling in distaste.

"No. You are most definitely not alone in that," Regina replied. "If we hadn't pregamed, I am not sure I could stand this."

"After seeing the hors devours and dessert table, I think dancing might be our best option." Emma, although used to eating energy bars as a meal substitute, found the food display repulsive. "Do you think the creepy douche with the boss is the caterer, or is someone else responsible for that trainwreck?"

Regina shrugged. "All I know is that if we stay over here dancing, we don't have to engage with her in a conversation."

Nat King Cole's voice floated out of the speakers. 

"Come on. If I have to be here, I should at least have the joy of dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room." Emma held out her hand to lead Regina to the dance floor.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Losing themselves in each other and enjoying the moment, Emma couldn't help but realize that for the first time in her life, she would be spending the holidays with someone who cared. Her eyes flooded with tears, and she found it hard to swallow, so she pulled the other woman against her body and buried her nose in her hair.

Regina hummed and threaded her fingers into long blonde curls. Suddenly, Mal pointed toward the front of the room.

"Is that Shepherd's wife?"

A gorgeous woman with caramel skin and coppery curly hair stalked away from James and toward their boss. In a panic, the assistant principal chased after her.

"I feel like we are about to get ringside seats to a very explosive moment--"

The whole room heard the slap over the music. Shepherd bear-hugged his wife from behind, trapping her arms and talking steadily in her ear. A few of the dancers stopped to gawk, but on the whole, the room decided to pretend they witnessed nothing.

The principal disappeared in tears while James carried his wife out the door on the other side.

"Well, things just got interesting," Gaston said laughing uncomfortably. Mal looked at the door then everyone else. While no one of importance looked on, she pulled a large flask out of her coat and spiked the punch.

LeFue stage whispered to her, "The boss lady's the only person that drinks that swill. Maybe that will help her chill the fuck out."

  
How right the little man had proven to be. As the night rolled on, MM drank glass after glass of the red concoction, unaware of its ever present addition. The room had ignored it when Shepherd returned to the room alone. Many of them rolled their eyes after the boss's date began making out in the corner with one of the youngest staff members. Emma tried hard to remember the girl's name: Britney or maybe Ashlei. She couldn't be sure. She shook her head, knocking away the thought as she watched on in horror when Shepherd led Miss Blanchard Nolan to the dance floor.

"Babe, I don't know about you, but I think it might be time to leave so we don't have to pretend we didn't see what happens next."

Regina looked at the pair, then back to her girlfriend, then studied the inebriated couple of administrators. "As much as I think this could be hilarious, I think your idea is better. We don't have to look her in the face and fake not knowing if we leave now." She cleared her throat. "And, I truly fear what's going to happen during the next slow dance."

Emma gulped, thinking about the few times she's seen the two eye-sexing across the cafeteria. "Let's get out of here." She tapped Ursula on the shoulder, who was all too eager to leave. On the other hand, Mal appeared to be in such a drunken state that she merely floated along with any direction given.

As Ursula helped the older blonde with her coat, Mal spotted the administrative couple on the floor. "Geez, the boss wants to taste Shepherd's breakfast from the looks of it. She's practically eating his face off."

All three glanced the couple's way, then blanched. "We are leaving now. Defcon 5. Self-preservation will be necessary if we don't. One thing is for sure, the last week before Christmas break may be a little more interesting than usual," Emma stated with more than a little worry in her voice.

"Maybe."

*****

Fear welled in Emma's stomach. She couldn't explain the feeling, but her bones filled with dread as the days continued closer to the break. Final exams started the next day. Unlike last year, the festive spirit didn't reign in the hallways. Instead, a profuse bitter edginess floated through the student body. The youth had taken ennui to a new level bordering dangerously on a pious hatred for authority. Smoke bombs fell in the hallways in the mornings. Fart spray and baby oil created diversions at other times. A riot brewed on a low simmer. In response, Miss Blanchard Nolan had assigned every faculty member to a rotating lunch duty which meant not only did the adults-only have twenty minutes to eat, but they had to do it standing near the exits of the room so they could monitor student movement for at least two days in this final week.

"Kudos to Belle for making sure we could still eat together even if we have to do it in the last place either of us wants to be right now." Emma bumped her elbow into Regina's, gaining a smile resembling a grimace.

The brunette speared leafy greens with her fork before responding. "As much as I love spending time with you, I'd rather be able to eat in peace."

Emma bit into her wax paper wrapped burrito and made a face. "Oh. My." She leaned over a trash can and spat into it. Then, she dropped the offending item in too. "How do they eat that crap? Truckstop burritos taste better than that."

"True. But, travel centers are allowed to use as much salt as it takes to make theirs palatable. This is a school. Salt and sugar consumption are--" Regina started.

"Strictly regulated. I know. You have reminded me on several occasions," but Emma finished. The blonde sighed and checked the time on her phone. "We still have fifteen minutes. I am going to go buy an ice cream to exorcise that foul thing from my mouth. Do you want anything?"

The brunette shook her head. She watched her girlfriend stalking through the middle of the cafeteria when a wave of snickers started on one end and crescendoed in the middle. All the kids began turning their phones to show the person closest to them. 

Emma froze, her eyes trained on a student phone at the table closest to her. She took a couple of steps closer and then glanced from screen to screen. In alarm, she spun on her heels and began quickly walking in the opposite direction.

"Shepherd, Blanchard Nolan, we have a real problem."

The students erupted in more laughter, pointing and staring at the two administrators. 

Regina watched, mesmerized as Emma ran toward them. She said something to James. He plucked his iPhone from his hip. Suddenly, his skin flushed crimson. The principal grabbed the device, screamed, and then ran from the room.

"Hey, that's my phone!" The student screamed then sprinted after her.

The woman's antics only created more noise as the teens giggled, laughed, and jeered. Turning toward Regina, all blood drained from Emma's face. Her pale lips mouthed the words' airdrop', causing Regina to pull her phone from her jacket pocket.

The lock screen disintegrated into a picture of Emma and her snuggled together in a booth at the diner. With the click of a button, her eyes bugged at the newest and unexpected image.

"That has to be from the Christmas party," Regina said out loud, not realizing Emma was in hearing distance.

"Can't be. That isn't what she wore."

The brunette snorted. "Then, it seems she's been riding reverse-cowgirl in one of the science labs during the school day."

Both women looked at the image one more time, not believing what they knew to be true. Shepherd's face clearly showed while a smaller woman with her thrown back in ecstasy leaned her back into her partner. He had one hand squeezing a bare breast; her sweater hiked up to her throat. 

"At least she looks like she's having a good time. That might be the only genuine smile I've seen on her face. Ever."

Regina glared at Emma before slapping her shoulder. "I can't wait until Eugenia gets a load of this."

Emma laughed. "Yeah. I mean, she hasn't been here since Monday when Ursula marched Thomas out of here. Belle told me that his FMLA paperwork never left the building. She's already in hot water with downtown as it is. This ought to put her out of here for good."

The brunette laughed. "I wouldn't count on that. She's a Blanchard after all."


	13. December Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Augie have a difficult time of dealing with Ingrid's death. Regina and Emma have a fluffy/sexy reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is later than I would have liked. The world has been less than cooperative in so many ways. My mental space has had a lot to deal with--3 people from my childhood died this past week, 2 from Covid, 1 from Cancer; the hubby has been diagnosed with bipolar which explains somethings, but it's still loaded with some things to deal with and school has been a real challenge. My district doesn't want to close, but at this moment we have more kids who have tested positive in the school (meaning they are healing up at home but are currently on our rosters) than we had the entire fall semester. So, yes...I have a little going on. I love to write. It helps me relax, but finding the time hasn't been easy.

Emma inhaled the briny air filled with cajun spice. Like most Decembers, a winter chill lay only in the breeze. They had left Ingrid's house and walked the few streets necessary to get back to their old stomping grounds. Lost in a sea of memories, the blonde looked into the distance to judge how full Jackson Square would be this early in the morning.

"I can't believe she let you fly down here with me during your Christmas break." 

Augie's pointed comment felt like a barb under her skin. Forest green eyes threw a sidelong glance at her brother, making it clear she didn't appreciate the comment. Although Regina's possessiveness sometimes felt a little much, she would never prevent Emma from doing something she needed to do. Her need to compete with August had diminished the better she got to know him. "Cut her some slack. No matter how much Dani has bad-mouthed her, Reggie doesn't want to control me." She sighed and brushed the hair from her eyes as they walked down an alley in the french quarter. "Has Dani told you about how much she cheated on her? Or how she rubbed Regina's nose in it over and over again. If anything, Dani guaranteed that Regina has every right to wonder about what I'm up to at any moment."

August stopped walking and stared at the empty building that had once been a group home. He looked at the bleak reminder of their shared past then turned to his sister. "I'm sorry, Em. It was meant as a joke."

Her derisive sniff told him she doubted it.

"Okay, maybe Dani's said a few things. But, you have to admit that when I'm home, you rarely are." He smiled affably, trying to diffuse what brewed beneath the surface of the comment.

Picking up on the tinge of melancholy in his tone, the blonde linked their hands and gave his hand a squeeze. "That has a lot more to do with the number of times you've interrupted my sleep on school nights than anything Regina's said."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Why don't we hit the diner before wandering to the law offices?" She pointed toward Cafe du Monde on Decatur Street. "Besides, I could live without seeing your bare ass sticking out of the refrigerator when I'm getting ready to go for a run. I'm sorry, but Ewww."

They both laughed awkwardly at the recent memory.

"For the record, I forgot you were home."

Laughter ripped from her throat. "I figured that out when I saw you singing and dancing around naked. Not what I wanted to see, but man, you blushed from head to toe."

Red rushed through his features in memory. "Does it remind you of--"

Emma tensed. "I thought we agreed that what happens in Mardi Gras stays in Mardi Gras." She shook her head. "I can't believe the three of us streaked through the parade that year." Their eyes met as they crossed the street, both chuckling. "I swear Elsa looked more like a ghost than a teenager."

He nodded. "Come on, let's get to the grub before the lawyers bore the crap out of us."

She followed him into the wrought-iron enclosure to find the line. "I'd almost forgotten how great fresh beignets smell."

August laughed. "Bullshit. You're after the coffee that's so black it could give midnight a run for its money."

She shrugged and laughed. "Maybe."

*****

Emma had gaped at the beautifully renovated St. Charles Avenue mansion that served as both home and office for Amelia Lanier-Smith. Regal, refined, and stoked in the old world charm of the deepest south, the woman's smile served to warn them to look but not touch her stately home. The siblings treated the house as a museum, admiring every piece of furniture as they followed her to a desk worthy of a queen. 

"Now, I know the two of you are aware that your mother passed away the day before your arrival. Fortunately for you, she'd started these wheels in motion the moment she realized her mind slipped on occasion. The bulk of her inheritance from her esteemed father went into an account to pay for the upkeep of her home. She had us set it aside in both of your names the day she adopted you. She did so to protect it from being included in the estate. You see, it should cover the taxes you have to pay to receive your inheritance."

August rubbed his chin. "Let me get this straight. I have to pay money first to inherit money. How does that make sense? Can't I subtract the money we have to pay in taxes and then just divide it?"

Her lips flattened into a hard line. She delicately placed her reading glasses back on her nose before delivering a withering glare in his direction. "I assure you that the government always demands the inheritance tax first and foremost." She rang the bell on her desk, summoning the coffee.

A butler appeared carrying a silver service and three cups. Without acknowledging his presence, Lanier-Smith cleared her throat and continued.

"Judging by your clothing choice, neither of you would be able to afford to take possession of the property if she had not thought ahead." She sniffed. "Two sugars for me. Do either of you need anything added to yours?"

"I need sugar and cream, and Augie likes three sugars," Emma mumbled while lost in thought. When the butler handed the blonde a coffee, she returned to the moment at hand. She sipped the hot liquid then balanced the cup on her knee. She cleared her throat and asked the one thought floating through her mind. "I don't really care about the money. But, the house--I was wondering how much is it worth if we sell it? I don't think I could live in it again."

"A million two."

"Ingrid's house is worth how much?" Emma blinked, shocked at the news.

More awestruck than she had been upon arrival," the blonde repeated herself.

"Ingrid's house is worth how much?" Emma croaked out, blinking. Her mind locked up over the staggering seven-digit number. "Seriously, other than having four bedrooms and two baths, it has less square footage than my condo does. How the hell is it worth over a million dollars?"

The older woman looked over her half-moon glasses with a smirk. "This is Nawlins, darling. You should know that everyone wants a piece of the real estate except when we have a hurricane. Then, we want a boat." Her long nails clicked across the glass desk protector. "What do you want to do? Do you want to keep it or sell it?"

Emma swallowed. Her mind locked up over the ridiculous value of the property. August cleared his throat, trying to remove the growing knot in it. "Do we need to decide today?" She placed her now empty cup on the silver tray. Her leg began to bounce up and down.

She sighed. "Not necessarily, but since the two of you are here, and it takes both of your signatures, this would be the opportune moment."

The blonde sat back in her chair. After sparing a glance at her brother, she fixed her eyes on the lawyer again. "You said she left us something else as well. What would that be?"

The lawyer scrutinized her. Then, she laid her two hands flat on the desk. "If you think she left you other piles of money, think again. The house needs a lot of work, but it has value--"

Emma shook her head. "No, I had hoped for--." She pushed down the tears dwelling in her eyes. "Ingrid was the closest thing to a mother either of us ever had. I was hoping for something personal." Standing and beginning to pace, Emma pointed at the lawyer. "I know you had the house cleaned out already. So, what happened to her things? I was hoping for her journals, or maybe that cheap silver locket that had our school photos in it."

The older woman's expression soured. "Look. I am a lawyer. I am paid by the trust created to control her estate. I was legally appointed to go through these steps with you. I didn't have control over the property. If you are accusing me of taking her personal her--"

Emma cut her off, holding up her hand and practically shouting, "That's not what I meant." She sighed and sat again. "What I want isn't something of value to anyone unless they knew her. I don't give a flying fuck if I get a dime out of this. And, I know you didn't intentionally do anything of the sort." Putting her head in her hands and leaning toward her lap, Emma exclaimed, "I thought this would be easier. That I'd put all of this behind me. But, I guess no one is okay with losing their mother, even a semi-homicidal one."

The woman behind the desk huffed, but then her facial expression softened. "Ingrid was a tough old broad even at the end. I'm sorry that it took the three of you getting hurt to realize how sick she was." The woman's eyes appeared watery. "She'd been clingy and reclusive off and on for years when she decided to foster. Then, suddenly she had to adopt you three. And, you know the rest." She stood from her desk and then moved closer to the siblings. She picked up the coffee service and walked toward the door. "I'll be right back."

She returned carrying an old beat-up baby blue hardshell suitcase. The lawyer placed it on the coffee table between them.

She drug her thumbs across the brassy knobs that released the latches. "I hope this is closer to what you wanted." She stepped back, revealing stacks of leather bound books and a smattering of loose photographs."

Emma hesitantly picked up a grainy, yellowed photo of Elsa, Augie, and herself on the first night in her home. Emotions squeezed the air from Emma's lungs. Tears welled in her eyes when she handed the image to her brother. "It's perfect," she responded in a strangled sob.

*****

After four flight delays, a stale dinner, and listening to Augie talk about a threeway with Dani and Christie, Emma had hit her limit. She needed peace. She needed comfort. She needed Regina. And, she needed her right now. The clock on her dashboard taunted her with the news that she'd arrived too late to call. 

2:12 a.m.

Ignoring the fear that told her this would not be a good idea. Regina would not want her to show up unannounced, right? She shook off her negative thoughts. How many times had her lover told her that she was welcome anytime she wanted to come over morning, noon or night? She hesitated another minute, then decided it would be worth the fallout to see her. She grabbed her two suitcases and headed for Regina's condo.

Regina's front door creaked as Emma turned and snapped the deadbolt into place. She inhaled the comforting scent of home. She shook off the thought, knowing that August should have entered their place a few minutes ago. A gentle smile tugged at her lips; she wondered how Regina would react to her intrusion. She'd promised to come by for breakfast, but the long drive from the airport changed her mind. She kicked her boots off at the front door and left both of her suitcases leaning against the wall.

Although she felt drained to her core, excitement surged as she took the stairs two at a time, dying to see her lover. She slipped into the other woman's room to see her bathed in moonlight pouring through the window. The silvery light gave her a heavenly glow. As if sensing her presence, Regina rolled to her side. Brown curls draped across her eyes and nose. Her beauty during sleep often brought tears to emerald eyes as it did now. 

Emma pulled her sweater over her head, dropped her jeans and panties to the floor, and her bra fell too. Slipping into the sheets from her side of the bed, Emma crawled in and laid mirroring the brunette's position. With one hand tucked under her head, she used the other to sweep Regina's hair away from her face. The sleeping woman shivered. Emma slid closer, enjoying the heat radiating from her girlfriend's sleeping form. Gently, she brushed a kiss to her forehead and enjoyed the feel of her girlfriend's silk nightgown against her bare skin. She pressed another kiss to the bridge of her nose.

A sharp inhale told Emma that Regina woke. 

"When did you get here?" 

Goosebumps erupted on Emma's arms after hearing the gravel in her lover's voice. "A few minutes ago. I couldn't wait to see you." She scraped her dry lips across the other woman's cheek. "I hope you don't mind."

Instead of answering, Regina hungrily kissed the blonde and rolled, so the blonde's naked body covered hers. She let her tongue express her need pushing beyond thin lips and caressing the roof of the blonde's mouth, then tangling their tongues together in an intricate dance that she loved.

When air became an issue, she tickled the blonde's nose with her own. "You are welcome to wake me like this anytime you feel the need." She used her nails to scratch down Emma's long back until she found bare hips. An evil smirk appeared. "Oh my! Someone lost her clothes." Suddenly feeling much more alert, Regina's hands skated across the other woman's plump, muscular ass; she squeezed the rounded muscle and hummed. She pushed her hips up to meet the blonde's bare ones. "Do you think you can help me get this nightie off? I want to feel you." 

Smiling into the next kiss, their teeth clicked together; Emma rolled, bringing Regina to the top. In one quick, well-practiced motion, Regina's silk gown came over her head and was launched across the room. Then, Regina plucked the straps over her bikini briefs and pulled them down her legs, leaving her looking down at her lover. She ran her red painted nails across the silvery flesh of Emma's abdomen. 

"The moon does wonderful things to your skin." A feral look washed over her. Her hair teased along pale skin; Regina worshipped every inch of Emma's stomach trailing her lips and tongue in a path that led to under the swell of a small mound and crested into a stiff peak. She sucked the pink nipple into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue. She enjoyed the sensation, but the delicious shivers overtaking her lover brought her a joy she didn't know she needed. A hungry groan escaped the brunette's lips. She kissed up a pale sternum; she traced the blonde's collar bones with her tongue before latching onto Emma's bottom lip. Her sharp teeth caused the blonde to hiss.

"I wonder, are you wet for me, Em-ma?"

She felt the blonde swallow harshly. "Always." 

Regina's hand slipped from its place on the blonde's hip to in between her thighs in an unexpectedly swift motion. She scooped up the moisture she found and spread it across her fingers before plunging two fingers in and curling, tapping the spot on Emma's inner walls that made the woman purr.

Hearing one of her favorite sounds in the world, she recaptured Emma's thin lips. Her hand kept a steady rhythm and evoked increasingly needy moans. "Did you regret not taking me on your getaway to New Orleans? I promise I would have been great company."

Emma whined. "I missed you, but no."

Her fingers still inside the blonde, Regina winced at the painful thought and turned her head away. But, Emma refused to let her recede inside herself.

"Eyes on me, please."

Eyes the color of burnt mahogany bore into lust-filled sea green. Before shifting the two of them to a seated position, Emma wrapped one hand around Regina's wrist, holding her hand against her pulsing arousal.

"I promise to explain later," Emma's eyes reflected her love and a need to break through the defensive thoughts flooding Regina's mind.

Regina flexed her fingers and watched Emma's pupils expand upon letting go of the pang in her chest. With slow, deliberate movements, she resumed thrusting. "Eyes open, Swan. I want to see you come undone."

Emma nodded frantically and bit her lower lip. "As you wish--"

The blonde's canting hips met Regina's every stroke. "Come for me, baby."

The blonde convulsed and shivered, eyes locked on her lover. The sweaty sheen on her face gave her an angelic beauty that made Regina ache. 

Laying her head on Regina's shoulder, Emma sighed. "I love you." Her soft lips caressed the brunette's shoulder and up to her neck. Letting her body fall backward, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's back, dragging her along for the ride. Emma spread her legs a little allowing the centers to touch. The surprised mewl escaping her girlfriend spurred her on further. The blonde rocked her hips into Regina's. A strangled moan flew out of plump lips.

"You aren't playing fair," Regina husked.

"Never do." Emma snorted and then rolled them, preferring the top position. From there, she captured panting lips. Their kisses grew in ferocity as their pace increased. The blonde moaned Regina's name again as she felt her arousal reaching its peak. 

"Oh, baby!" Regina cried. Her body stiffened beneath the blonde; they fell over the cliff together.

They lay together in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Tan fingers carded through long blonde curls savoring the early morning light leaking in the window and highlighting the hard planes of the younger woman's body. 

"It felt wrong being there." Emma tried to put her feelings into words. "I felt like a foreigner, an unwanted one at that. She nuzzled further into Regina's comforting arms and placed a kiss on the woman's neck. "Ingrid died before we arrived. She left us a dilapidated house that's worth a ridiculous amount of money because of where it is; a little money tucked away for us to use to pay the inheritance tax and no way for me to get any closure from the experience."

Regina felt the hot tears falling against her skin. She ran her fingers through blonde tresses and dropped a kiss to the crown of her lover's head. She waited for Emma to continue. After several minutes went by, she felt Emma's grip on her slacken, and her breath evened out; sleep had claimed her Swan.

*****

Emma awoke to Nat King Cole crooning downstairs, " _ Have yourself a Merry little Christmas now."  _ She smiled, feeling content in the cocoon of sheets smelling of Regina and sex; she inhaled, loving the scent. Her eyes fell on the bedside clock. She stretched, slipped out of the cozy warmth, and found her silk kimono that had mysteriously appeared on her birthday. She shuffled to the lower level in search of coffee.

Regina grinned, seeing Emma's hair in a state of disarray. She poured coffee into her largest mug, and used the appropriate amount of sugar and cream before placing it on the breakfast bar. She met the blonde there, wrapping her in a hug and stealing a good morning kiss.

"I probably have dragon breath," Emma warned. She feigned at pulling away only to lean further into Regina's personal space.

"I don't care." She kissed her soundly then asked, "Would you prefer breakfast or lunch, seeing that you slept until mid-afternoon?"

"Whatever is fastest." Emma sat down where her girlfriend had set her mug. "So, what's the plan?"

The brunette placed a steaming piece of quiche in front of her love and placed another kiss on the woman's temple. "We agreed to attend Mal and Ursula's first-ever party."

Emma hummed, enjoying her food. "I don't remember being a part of that we."

"You weren't. The girls and I decided it after you left for New Orleans. He and his two women should also be attending." Regina's voice stayed steady, but her face showed the inner storm.

"You never told me what the two of you decided about her home." 

Emma put the fork in her mouth and held up a finger, indicating that she needed a minute. She hurried out of the room, grabbed the blue suitcase, and returned. She set it down on the table and opened it up, revealing Ingrid's whole life in pictures and journal entries.

"Oh, my. Where did you get all of this?" Regina plucked a picture off the top. She recognized two of the three teens without much effort. Augie hadn't lost his baby fat cheeks, and Emma was lanking skin and bones, but she would know those faces anywhere. She traced the soft lines of her girlfriend's face on the picture. "I suppose this is Elsa."

A little too choked up to speak, Emma only nodded. "I never had any pictures of us, but now--now I have a small horde to sort through even though some of them are painful." Emma pulled two photos from the pile: one showed a girl covered in tubes in what must have been ICU, the other showed Augie and Emma embracing next to a gravestone.

"Do you hate her?"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Ingrid, I mean." Regina swallowed, dreading the answer.

"No. She was mentally ill. And, like it or not, she was still the best mother I ever had. Unlike my birth mother, she tried to give me a home where I felt loved, protected, and safe. She didn't intend to hurt us when she adopted us. But then her paranoia got the best of her. She had to make sure we couldn't leave."

Regina hugged her from behind as Emma stared down at the image of a beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes. "She was beautiful. She looks kind."

"She was until she wasn't." Emma nodded. "Is this too weird for you to understand?"

Regina squeezed her tighter. "No. You never met my mother, but someday Gold and I will have to explain what being the child of Cora Mills Gold meant. I know she loved me, but she never used those words. And, her demands and expectations reigned my life. Going away to a private school allowed me to experience people caring about me and showing it for the first time in my life." She brushed away a few stray tears that appeared on her face. "Mother hated weakness. I was supposed to be a politician or a lawyer, or perhaps both. I was supposed to be wealthier than she ever thought about being. You can imagine how disappointed she was to learn I wanted to teach school. Not to mention, my sexuality--that went over a little better, but not much."

Emma dropped the pictures back in the case and closed the lid. "I think I would rather leave this for another day." She stood up without removing Regina's arms from her sides. "What do you say to a dorky Christmas movie marathon before we go listen to everyone else try to prove they are the happiest couple?"

"Can we start with Love Actually? No, wait a minute, The Ref. We need to start with that one. It never feels like Christmas until Kevin Spacey shouts, 'The corpse still has the floor.'"

The blonde grinned. "I can live with that. I love Judy Davis. I may or may not have had a crush on her when I was younger." She tugged at Regina's hand and plucked at the sash on the other woman's silk robe. "Do you think I can unwrap my favorite present while we are watching the movie? I think tolerating Augie, and his crazy triangle will be easier if I'm already a few orgasms in for the day."

Regina laughed. "We are already four in a piece. How many more do you want before then?" She sprinted away and dropped her robe, "I guess we'll have to see what we can accomplish."

Emma's mouth fell open in shock; then, she chased after her. This was shaping up to be her best Christmas ever.


	14. January Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's eve and the following early morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't want to be written. As you will be able to tell from the reading, Dani would NOT behave herself.

Regina carried her piping hot lasagna encased in a carrier while Emma held onto a sack filled with wine bottles.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," the brunette huffed, trailing after her girlfriend. She sighed dramatically while the blonde used her key to let them in the front door of her condo. 

"I know spending the evening with my brother, his girlfriend and your ex isn't ideal, but I think we can make it work." Emma attempted to sound hopeful, but the longer she thought about this evening's potential, the more she regretted accepting Augie's offer. "Look at this way, after tonight, Augie's going to disappear for a month or two. They are sending him to Europe for most of the winter. Christie and Dani are rarely invited to any of our get-togethers anymore. You won't have to deal with any of three for several months at least."

Closing the door behind them, Emma followed the other woman's swaying hips into the kitchen. 

"You are so whipped."

The blonde froze, then turned her glare on Christie. The woman sat curled in Augie's chair in front of the large screen television. "Augie's at the airport picking up Dani. I didn't feel like going."

"Please tell me that you are wearing more than his robe," the blonde teacher exclaimed, annoyed by the woman's presence and her consistent casual disregard for her home.

The woman shrugged. Deciding she didn't like Emma's attitude, Christie's lips twisted into a sneer. "It figures. She's turning you into a prude."

Growling, Emma stomped closer to her not very welcome guest. "No. You don't get to insult Regina to change the subject. I paid for all of this." The blonde gestured widely, hoping the woman understood that the whole place had been furnished and decorated by her. "I'd prefer it to remain body fluid-free. Disease-free wouldn't hurt either."

"Fine. I will buy you a new fucking chair!" Feeling uncomfortable, Christie dropped her feet to the floor. A wave of hurt washed over her face. "Then, I can sit in this one, however I feel like sitting. I'm not some disease-riddled tramp. I'm his girlfriend. You should remember that."

With her lower lip trembling, Emma covered her eyes with both hands and sighed. "You don't get it. Of course, you don't," she quietly replied. She sat on the coffee table not too far from the other woman. "I grew up throwing my few belongings in a trash bag every few months moving from one foster home to another."

Christie swallowed, quietly gawking at the woman in front of her.

"I never had more than three pairs of anything. Ingrid's house was the first time that I had personal things that were mine." Emma scrubbed at her eyes, refusing to let the irritating tears fall. 

"I had no idea." Christie's nervous fingers fidgeted with a stray curl of her hair.

"I know you didn't. I'm struggling here, okay? One of the few people who gave a damn about me died. She was sick and twisted, but she fucking cared. And, yes, that is only a fucking chair, but it is the first damn thing I bought with money I earned. I know you don't get that. You've always had more money than you knew what to do with, but I haven't. I need you to respect that."

During Emma's tirade, Christie's expression shifted from offended to sympathetic. "I'm--I think I ought to go." She stood to leave, but the blonde stopped her.

"You don't need to, do that. Actually, I would like you to stay, but I would appreciate it if you could slide on a pair of his boxers or something. I could have happily lived my whole life not knowing that you maintain a landing strip."

Quickly, she hopped up as if her skin were on fire and flattened the robe to her body; Christie blushed. "I didn't realize--" 

"Now, you do." Emma sighed again. "We don't know each other. I think that's why Augie wants to keep having these little 'family' things, which I'm on board with, but that means you and Dani need to quit bad mouthing Regina. And, I want you to respect my space."

The woman nodded sheepishly and darted from the room.

Emma put her head in her hands and fought to regain control of her emotions. She felt two arms wrap around her from behind and the rasp of Regina's voice in her ear, "I didn't realize Ingrid's death was so painful for you."

She shook her head. "Funny. I didn't either until the words came out of my mouth. Suddenly, it was all I could feel." She cleared her throat and leaned back into Regina's form. She squeezed her eyes shut, absorbing all the strength she could from her girlfriend. "It feels weird missing a woman who almost killed me. I don't know what to do with that."

Regina kissed the top of her head. "Maybe you should consider going to therapy. You know I've been seeing one for the last year. She's helped me through a lot." She felt the blonde stiffen in her arms. Then, slowly Emma let her shoulders fall.

"I think you might be right."

"I could give you her number. Or, I can help you find someone else." 

The blonde pinched her nose and sighed involuntarily. "I think I'll use yours. At least we know she's good."

After a few minutes, Regina coaxed Emma into the kitchen, where she handed her a cup of coffee and urged her to take a seat at the breakfast bar while the brunette started making a pie.

"Oh, my God, Reggie's baking!" Christie's excitement shined in her eyes. "It's been a long time since I've had her dessert." She hopped onto the barstool next to Emma, wearing one of Augie's button-up shirts and a pair of his boxers. The sleeves were rolled to her elbows, and her hair stayed in a disarray. 

Regina, covered in flour up to her elbows, looked at her friend, then down at her stylish dress sprinkled with the powder and turned up her nose. "I think this isn't going to work."

"I agree. I think we should take a page from her book." Emma hooked her thumb at the woman next to her. "We aren't going out. Why not have a more honest stay-at-home night? 

Emerald eyes watched her girlfriend battle with etiquette drilled in since childhood before she offered a shy smile to the blonde. "Do you have anything here that I can wear that won't lead to Dani making cutting remarks? I don't want a war, but I'm also not in the mood for her bullshit."

Christie's eyes cut over to where Regina worked. "Come on now. Be fair. Dani's not that bad. She hasn't said a harsh word to you in months."

Regina's eyebrows rose. "Just because you didn't hear it doesn't mean it didn't happen." Sighing and pulling off the waist-high apron and dropping on the counter, the brunette turned toward Christie and softened her voice. "I tell you what. I will not pick at her or antagonize her in any way, but I bet she has a lot to say. Especially once she's been drinking."

Choosing not to respond, Christie slipped off her stool to pour a fresh cup of coffee while the other two women went to change. She glanced at the clock and wondered what state Dani would arrive in since the last two times she'd picked her up; she'd been too drunk to walk and handle her luggage at the same time.

After a few minutes, Regina came into the room wearing a pair of Emma's sweatpants and a half-shirt hoodie.

"It's truly amazing how much you look like that same little girl from school," Christie said wistfully. She chewed her lower lip before restarting the conversation that she dreaded. "Do you think Dani is an alcoholic?"

"Christie, you've been a borderline alcoholic for years. But then you met August. I can see that he changed you. And, it was a good thing. I like this version of you. You seem happier. You don't need three strong whiskeys before you smile." 

Regina paused. Reluctant and more than a little concerned about how to continue answering the question, Regina focussed on rolling out the pie dough. Tiny creases formed above her nose as her furrows deepened while she thought. "I don't know. I've been out of her life for a long time, but when I think back on us, I see that when she lost control of her temper or became erratic around me in the past, she was either drunk or had taken a pill. She always had a justification for whichever it was--but doesn't everybody. And, the pills, I never found the bottles." She looked meaningfully over at Christie and shook her head. 

"One night, I came home from work, and she'd passed out on the couch. I remember brushing the hair out of her face, and she woke up in a rage. She lunged at me. For the first time, I was afraid of her. She looked like she meant to hurt me, so I ran up the stairs. She stumbled after me faster than I thought she'd be able to do. My bedroom door doesn't have a lock on it, so I ran to the master bath and locked it. She wasn't acting like herself. I've seen her drunk so many times. You know that. You were there for a lot of them. But that she was different. She was mean and violent. She repeatedly slammed her body into the door until it broke. She knocked herself unconscious toward the end. I tucked her into bed and went and spent the night at Kat's. I never knew what caused it. When I came home at lunchtime, she acted as nothing had happened. I'm not even sure if she remembered any of it."

Christie paled. "I've seen her be like that. There was a night when the three of us were in New York. She clawed at Augie. We laughed it off because she passed out soon after, but if it's happened before, she must have a bigger problem than I thought."

*****

An hour later, August led a staggering Dani into the condo. Although she still wore a business suit, the professional effect diminished with the wine stain on her blouse. She reeked of hard liquor. As soon as he shut the front door, she pushed him into kissing him hard. He forced her away with careful hands and looked sheepishly to the left, where the other three women moved around the dining table making preparations.

"How was the drive?" Emma asked him, trying to cut through the growing tension.

Dani pursed her lips at what she saw. In a desperate attempt to regain Augie's full attention, she grabbed the man by the balls.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Dani?"

The woman completely ignored her shocked and wounded lover. "Why are you people being so boring? It's New Year's Fucking Eve. Time to par-tay." Dani kicked her shoes off then moved around excitedly. She stopped when she saw Christie hovering in the kitchen doorway, looking more relaxed and at home than she usually did. "What the fuck are you wearing? We aren't cleaning the house. Hanging around with Regina must be making you lame." She scoffed, then commanded," Put on your party clothes so we can go out--"

August shook his head. "We're staying in tonight. Emma and I agreed on a family night together. Regina and Emma made dinner."

"Family? I don't know what you think this is." She motioned between the three of them. "But, we share as hell aren't family." Dani scoffed, then looked between both of her lovers. While August's face showed immense exhaustion, Christie looked hurt. "Okay, I guess we can try to make this work," she placated.

The whole room relaxed a little with her willingness, but Regina and Emma remained wary. Dani's antics over the recent months worried them. Christie had spent the previous hour talking them through a series of events that left both women wondering how soon until she spun out of control for good.

"Why don't you two slip into something more comfortable and join us for dinner?" Regina asked politely. She hoped giving August guidance might snap him out of his disheartened stupor. "We thought a relaxing night of talking, drinking, and playing Cards Against Humanity could be a fun way for all of us to get to know each other better."

"She really knows how to suck the life out of people, doesn't she?" Dani stage whispered while locking eyes on Regina. 

The brunette chose to ignore Dani loudly, telling Augie that she'd left Regina because she sucked the fun out of living.

"I don't know how I survived being with her. Be careful, Emma. You are next. She'll destroy you!" She hiccupped, walking away. "Destroy, I say!"

Christie stared after the two women as he guided Dani down the hallway to his room. "Has she always talked about you that way? I used to think she was joking, but now," She leaned closer. "She said it so loudly so that you could hear it. It was intentional."

Seeing the stunned look on Christie's face, Regina laughed. "Yes. Yes, she has. I know she used to complain about me to you. I always thought you knew she said the same or worse to my face."

"I can't wait to find out what she says when she finds out this is my idea," Christie muttered, pulling at her clothing, her fear, and insecurity on full display.

Emma shook her head. "Don't." She put one hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Don't try to second guess a drunk. Let's get her fed and comfortable. If we're lucky, she'll sleep it off. Or, maybe she won't. But, we will never know if we don't give her the opportunity to grow up."

Ten minutes later, August returned in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "She's taking a shower." He looked down the hallway toward his bedroom. Emma watched the shadow cross his features, but then it dissipated.

"Is she okay?" Christie asked, walking over and embracing him.

"I don't know." His eyes held a fathom's deep sadness. "I think she's losing it. You know how she said she had another court case in Chicago?"

Christie pushed her hair behind her ear before bringing up a topic she wanted to share but was afraid of the fallout. "I called her office instead of her cell yesterday. Meribel said, 'Mr. Granger's office' instead of 'Miss Colter's office' when I called. I think she's been let go again." 

Pulling Christie in for a tighter hug, his face had a pinched look when he buried his nose in her hair. "I thought she agreed to quit shutting us out."

"Me too."

Regina and Emma held their tongues and set the table while the couple took comfort from their embrace. With everything on the table, Emma cleared her throat and asked, "Should we skip the wine this evening?"

August thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. If we did, she'd go looking for it anyway. Why don't you open one bottle for all of us and tuck the others away."

Emma smiled. "That's exactly what I thought you'd say. And, she has no idea how many bottles I bought or what they were."

"I have an idea that might work."

*****

Dinner started out quietly, even if most of them anticipated a meltdown of Chernobyl proportions. Everyone took their places and filled their plates with delicious home-cooked food. Emma and Regina whispered conspiratorially back and forth, teasing each other about the dishes each had made.

"Who cooked this disgusting sludge?" Dani asked. 

Her eyes rested on her ex-girlfriend and gave her a devilish grin. Regina responded with a fake smile that Emma and Christie easily saw through, but neither woman called her out on it.

August focused more of his attention on Dani than his food. Her mild agitation seemed to grow as the prongs of her fork stabbed at each morsel on her plate though few made it to her mouth. Rather than rising to the bait, the other three women ignored the constant plink of metal against the ceramic plate, but the man's patience wore thin. 

"Do you have to jab at it like a toddler?" The exasperated words lit her short fuse 

Seething, blue eyes flashed in a challenge. "Did it feel like you were fucking a baby against the shower wall? Hmm."

"Dani, that's not--"

She pushed back from the chair and stood too quickly, losing both her and the chair's balance. She managed to stay upright; her chair thwacked the floor with a mighty crack caused by the force behind her movement.

Knowing her ex a little too well, Regina slipped in behind Dani and righted her chair while the others gawked at the semi-hysterical woman. Then lifting the almost empty pitcher, Regina poured the woman another glass of her homemade sangria. "Dani, he's worried about you." She softened her voice and held the chair out for the other woman. "We all are. You are out of sorts, and we don't know why."

She deflated with the explanation. "Thanks, Reg. You always know how to settle my nerves." In a massive gulp, Dani emptied the glass and held it out. "Darling, would you get me a refill?" Her eyes taunted Regina. "I know how much you must miss serving me."

The brunette took her glass back from Dani. Knowing the bottle she'd used a minute ago was empty; she went into the kitchen for another decanter of the dark red liquid. 

Regina fought against her demons; Dani always brought negative thoughts and memories to the surface. She leaned against the cabinet and allowed herself a few minutes to breathe before rushing into Dani's cruel remarks. Sensing another presence, Regina's eyes fell on Emma, who'd slipped into the room to check on her. "Dani is still snipping at Augie, but I don't think she's escalating."

"That's good. Now, aren't you glad that I made a non-alcoholic beverage? Whatever she's on, it isn't alcohol. I know drunk Dani, and this isn't it."

"How long do you think until she realizes the switch?" Emma wondered.

Regina grabbed the remaining carafe and led back to the dining room. "Your guess is as good as mine, but if you think that's the last outburst for the evening, think again."

As soon as they entered the dining room again, Emma felt Dani's eyes tracking their progress. "Swannie, I bet you get so bored in the sheets, don't you? Regina looks like the hot librarian but fucks with the skill of a nun."

Regina sighed and dropped into her chair, refusing to respond. Emma, on the other hand, sipped her sangria and set the glass down heavily. "Watch your mouth. You may be their girlfriend, but I'm not a fan of yours, and this is my house."

"Ooh, is this the big bad Emma I keep hearing about from your fake brother?"

"No, that version of me would have knocked a few of your teeth out already. But, I'm older now," the blonde shrugged.

Dani, in an uncoordinated move, roughly pushed her hair back from her face. "But, don't you miss a good pounding. Augie's cock is so big. He just fills me so tight, hard, and deep. You know, sometimes I'm lucky enough Christie puts on the strap, and well, I get the best of both worlds."

Christie's face glowed fuschia.

Emma snorted. "You do know I'm a lesbian. Nothing you said has any appeal, but I promise you that Reggie's skill and stamina are far greater than his or any man for that matter."

"That's the thing about you gold star lesbians. You aren't willing to give it a try. Play for both teams just once, and you'll never go back." Dani licked her lips and reached over into Augie's lap. The man swatted her hand away. "You know we could grab Christie and show them how it's done. Regina really has no talent. Before this night is over, I bet I could convince Emma. I need a taste of Emma's pussy."

"Shut up!" Regina shouted at her ex.

Emma's jaw flexed as her anger grew. "Leave her out of this. Seriously, if you can't keep her name out of your mouth, then you need to leave."

"She's such a pillow princess. Seriously, she doesn't even give good head," Dani laughed hysterically while August leaped to his feet. 

"Enough, Dani. I wanted us to enjoy the evening together. Act like a family, but you've ruined any chance of that." August's face grew stormy as the words rolled off his tongue.

Trying to will him into play along, Dani ran a hand down his chest, "Come on. I thought it would be the more, the merrier kind of thing, and we could all teach Regina what real fun is."

Christie's eyes took in Regina's hunched appearance. She slowly stood and looked Dani in the eye. "I don't know what's changed. This is not what you agreed to when the three of us were together last weekend, but I am sick of you treating us like we are fuckbuddies. You've hurt August. And, you keep insulting Regina. Not to mention how you have made all of us feel about you. I'm with Emma; I think it's time for you to either shut up or leave."

Scoffing, Dani's eyes flicked to hers, then away. "You don't mean that."

"She so fucking does," Emma growled. "Find the fucking door, bitch."

"Augie?" she giggled, hoping he would turn the tide.

"Dani, you've ruined our night."

Stumbling away from him, she attempted to slap Emma but only caught air. "Hey. She moved." She swayed on her feet and fell onto the edge of the table. "She fucking pushed me."

"No, she didn't. Go sleep it off, Dani." 

She swayed on her feet between the dining room and the foyer by the front door.

"It's New Years'. I am going to find a real party. Someone in this God-forsaken town knows how to drink and screw. When did you people become so dull?" She pushed back to her feet and stumbled out of sight. In another minute, they heard the front door slam.

"Should we go after her?" August asked. 

"No," Christie shook her head. "Dani has to want help. And, she's not hit rock bottom yet."

Emma flinched. "She's wearing flannel pajamas and no shoes. Tonight might be the one if she plans on going very far."

Augie shook his head sadly. "Everybody, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You had great intentions." Regina pet him on the shoulder. "Besides, our evening is just beginning."

*****

"Come on. Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." Regina poked at Emma's ribcage, tickling the younger woman.

"What? It's like the butt-crack of dawn early on New Year's Day. Why are you awake?" the blonde whined.

"Because we have somewhere to be. It's tradition. Slip-on a hoodie, coat, and gloves." Regina smiled at her girlfriend affectionately. 

"Is it just me, or is it weird that the night person is waking the morning person?" she continued to grumble.

The two women sneak out of Emma's condo. When she makes it to Regina's car, she stares skeptically at the basket, thermos, and blankets in the back seat.

"Mills, what do you have planned?"

Looking angelically innocent, Regina fluttered her lashes at her companion. "Whatever do you mean?" Then, she giggled nervously. "Patience. You will have to wait and see."

In a few minutes, she parked her car as close to the boardwalk leading to the docks. "We need to move a little faster, or we will miss the sunrise." Regina opened her door and stretched. "I'll grab the basket if you can get the blankets."

Still more than a little lost, Emma complied, following closely on Regina's heels. They stopped at the last bench.  _ Their bench. _ "Oh." She tossed a thick woolen blanket over the heavy wood and sat down. Regina mirrored her, then poured two cups of hot coffee while Emma wrapped the other blanket around their legs and pulled another blanket around their shoulders. 

Cocooned in the warmth, the brunette sighed. "Just in time." She pointed at the pink streaks forming on the horizon. They sat in silence, watching the tendrils of purple and pink spread through the early morning gray painting the sky with warmth. It brought rays of hope, making both women's hearts clench with promise.

Emma's thoughts race to her early morning run last New Year's morning. Nightmares, memories of Ingrid and Elsa, had forced her from her sheets into the icy daggers of the early morning air. Her mind had dwelled on a drunk Regina at the Christmas party. Angry, possessive, and so very damn cute. Her lips twisted into a half-smile. "You know, a year ago, I thought you might be a burgeoning alcoholic."

Regina's lungs belted out a hard laugh. "I thought the same of both of us. But, then, Dani happened, then Henry." She paused and let her words blow away in the breeze. "I think we proved in April and May that tough times don't require stiff drinks."

Emma grinned, laying her head on Regina's shoulder. "No, they need cuddles. Lots and lots of cuddles."

Clearing the tightness from her vocal cords, Regina's voice held its early morning rasp. "You know, last year at this time, I sat here drowning in my memories. I felt alone. Lost. Unwanted in the world. And then you dropped next to me and wrapped me in your sweaty, cinnamony warmth. I felt cared for the first time in what felt like an eternity." She sighed. Her eyes met Emma's in an all too familiar dance. "Last time, news of Dani nearly destroyed the joy and hope that only a new year can bring. This year, I have you, and it has made all the difference."

The wind chafed Emma's cheeks, bringing a rosy hue to the surface. "I agree." She scooted a little closer so that her hip pressed into the other woman's. She turned her head so that open honesty floating in sea green shined openly. "I think it's time to have  _ the discussion _ ."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow." Regina's nose crinkled, showing concern and intense interest.

"Do you believe in marriage?"

The words fell from pale pink lips and landed like an unexploded live bomb. Anxious and with an intolerable hunch in her shoulders, Regina pushed to her feet, spilling her coffee all over the dock. "Shit!"

"Hey, calm down. It's only coffee, and I'm not proposing today. I only want to know if it would be something you wanted. Ever." Emma worriedly watched her girlfriend flailing her arms as if she'd been burned, yet she knew not a droplet had landed on the woman's skin.

After a few minutes of nervous pacing, the brunette slid back into place next to her lover. "I'm sorry that I overreacted."

"Don't be." Emma's melancholy tone made Regina's heartache.

"No. It's--" she sighed and rubbed her thighs where the cold air hit the thin fabric. 

Emma shook her head and wrapped the blanket around the two of them again. "It's what?"

Regina sighed and looked up at the sky. "I dreamed of marrying Dani for the longest time. When that dream died--well, the dream  _ died. _ I gave up hope for marriage and kids and the whole 9 yards." Then, she laid her pulled her glove off, and let the warmth of her fingers seep into Emma's. "Then, I met you, and my world flipped upside down. I think you and I have an amazing partnership. Marriage isn't an impossibility, but I don't think I am close to being ready yet."

Emma's lips curled in a warm smile. "What about kids. Are they part of the equation?"

"Is it a deal-breaker if they are not?" The unsureness of Regina's voice caused Emma to squeeze their fingers together.

"Neither question was a deal-breaker either way. But, I wanted an idea of what going the long haul with you entailed because I think I am ready to sign up for whatever that means."

Regina brushed her lips against the blonde's. She dropped her head onto the other woman's shoulder. "You are it for me too. But, I still need to work on myself before I can say more than I am committed to this relationship. I can't move in with you, not yet."

Emma nodded. Her princess curls teased Regina's nose, causing the other woman to sniffle. "I know. But, I wanted you to tell me that you felt it too--that neither one of us has to look further. We've found our one and done. Now, we need to heal ourselves enough to be able to give each other everything."

"You already give me everything I need," Regina admitted.

Emma hummed in response. "You save me from myself so often that I don't know who I am when you aren't there to remind me. New Orleans was hard. I didn't like it."

Taking comfort in each other's warmth and strength, they greeted the new year together.


	15. January Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has to have some hard conversations with August and Dani. Regina isn't doing much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am so sorry that this is a week after I intended to publish it. I have been getting home from work so exhausted that I'm asleep by 8 p.m. most nights. I am trying to do better, but the kids at school have been very high maintenance due to a lot of issues. Things are getting better on the Covid front, but their personal home lives are not. If I could afford to build a huge house where I could take a bunch home to care for them I would. Anyway, I have missed all of you. Thank you for the never-ending support. As a thank you, I crossed the 6000-word mark.

Augie leaned against the doorjamb and sighed, startling Emma out of her grading trance. She'd lost herself for hours trying to get ahead before the new semester hit its stride. He waved awkwardly, which enticed her to offer him an anemic smile. They hadn't spoken in close to two weeks, and the last time they had exploded into an argument where they tossed blame back and forth like a live grenade neither wanted to hold.

"Is this a bad time?" He looked like the sad teen that he had been the day that Emma met him.

"No. It's fine." She dropped her red pen down onto the stack of graded papers. "I guess it's time for that conversation, isn't it?" Part of her feared that he'd decided to leave.

August dropped his long, lean body into the chair across from her. Putting his elbows on the table, he patted out an odd rhythm with his hands then shifted in his seat. "I think I owe you an apology."

She stared at him, open-mouthed, stunned. This was not what she'd expected. Her silence raised his tension level. Nervously, he continued to play an incomprehensible beat and turned his eyes on his sister. 

"You think?" The snap-in her tone made it evident that she considered the words long overdue.

"I didn't think Dani would behave like that. I know that she complained a lot about Regina. I had every reason to believe what she said was true. I mean, they were kids, right?"

Emma scoffed but didn't respond. 

"I am so sorry. I didn't consider that Dani could be lying." He scratched at his beard nervously." It was easier to believe her side without asking if it was true." He shrugged. "Christie agreed with a lot of what Dani said. I just assumed that Regina had given you an exaggerated sob story."

"You are an idiot." Emma rolled her eyes. "Brother, you had better start thinking with your big brain and not your little one because that isn't an excuse." She glared at him sternly, almost like a mother would. "You know what everyone says about assuming things, right?"

He ignored the snarky response and continued, "I mean, think of how many bad things people say about their exes. It's normal, right? l. So, imagine my surprise that everything Regina said was true?" He moved his arms wildly, trying to emphasize his point.

"First, none of you are in high school, so it shouldn't be that common. Second, Regina didn't tell you very much about her relationship with Dani. She kept quiet." Emma glared at her brother, her jaw flexed as she restrained her tongue.

"Christie and Dani owe her so many apologies."

She offered him another eye roll and crossed her arms. "You think?"

"I know Christie wants to make it up to her; she really does. And, I know Dani's behavior completely changed how Christie saw Regina."

"Christie's a little late to the parade. She should've felt that way a very long time ago. But, that isn't for me to judge." Emma paused to gather her thoughts by taking a sip of her cold coffee. "But, what about you? Have you figured out that my girlfriend is a very honest adult who doesn't go around bad-mouthing people? She doesn't gossip. If she says something negative, the person earned it," she huffed, biting down her anger at his immaturity.

He rubbed nervously at a water stain on the table. His eyes lost focus as he reached a conclusion he didn't want to ponder too long. "I know. Dani owes the biggest apology to both of you, but especially to Regina. But, Dani-- I don't know.-- I'm scared for her." He paused, letting the weight of his thoughts sink into his words. "I think that she's gone off the deep end. She hasn't responded to a phone call or text in weeks. She hasn't been to her house. Her car still sits out front. I tried calling the cops and the hospital, but since I'm not technically family, they can't give me any information. I tried contacting her family, but none of the numbers I had are accurate. She gave me fake numbers for her parents. Who does that? "

Emma sighed again, knowing that her next words had as much chance of starting World War III as they did of being honestly answered. "Dani has been seeing you for months. This can't be the first indication that something was wrong. Had you two never considered she might have a substance abuse problem?"

His eyes grew cold for a moment before his shoulders hunched. "No. I've asked myself why I didn't see it many times already. The only answer is that I think I didn't want to know."

"I'm sorry I fucked things up so badly."

Emma reached a hand across the table to grasp onto her brother. She squeezed his fingers. "You know I'm not the one you need to apologize to, right?"

"Yeah. That's true." Augie leaned back in his chair, looking like the Lost Boy he often was. "I'm afraid of what she might have gotten up to on New Year's Eve. Do you think she's in jail or maybe the hospital? Part of me really wants to just wash my hands of her, but I do love her. I'm not in love with her, but I could be someday-- when she figures out what the hell she wants." His exasperation with her glowed through for a moment. "That's the thing Christie and I've realized.; we do balance each other out, but it takes all three of us. And it feels like something's missing when Dani's not there. It's like a gaping wound. I don't know how to fix this."

"Dude, I don't know how to say this, but-- this isn't something that you can fix. Dani has to want to be better than this herself. It's her choice. You and Christie need to do what's best for you, which may be each other. And it may not be." She paused, rethinking what she had to say. Her gaze softened. "I don't know how to help you here. I can't say that I understand your relationship, but it isn't up to me. You're my brother, and I will love you either way. I don't have to understand your choice, but I do accept the ones you make." Her loving eyes begged him to hear and understand her words. "I just want you to be happy." She squeezed his hand again. "And, if I know Reging, I bet she still has Dani's parents' phone number. If she doesn't have it, I am certain one of the others does."

He blushed a little, unused to the open affection of his sister. "What did I ever do to deserve a sister like you? "he said. "You know, other than that one Christmas with Ingrid, this was the first holiday that I got to share with my family. Thank you for that. I know you and Regina didn't want to be here. And, I know it didn't go the way it should have. But, I can't tell you what it meant to me that you agreed to it anyway. Especially Regina, because she knew how it was going to go and she came. For you. For me. For us. "

Emma cleared her throat to erase the lingering tension out of her voice. "You're welcome. We were glad to be there; if you overlook the beginning, it was a pleasant evening. And, if you don't, I can say that I was glad to be there for you in a truly horrific moment in your life. But, you need to do better. You need to think and learn from the experience. We are much too old to be dealing with this crap anymore."

He nodded and sighed before standing. "I'm spending the night at Christie's, and I fly out in the morning. I put off this trip for a week because of Dani. My boss won't let me put it off any longer. I'll see you soon." He walked to her side of the table, hugged her, and left.

She watched him carry his bag out the front door. Part of her felt relieved he was leaving. Although she was thankful they cleared the air, she still had not entirely said her piece. She shook her head, dispelling the thought. 'I can't expect him to fix everything at once. He's an adult, but he's damaged too.' She picked up her phone and sent Regina another text.

** ES: What's that therapist's name and number again? **

** ***** **

"Seriously, you are a pushover when it comes to your brother. If anyone else treated either of us this way, you would write them off for good." Regina teased. "I still can't believe you dodged him for a week to make him sweat it a little."

Emma sighed and flopped onto her bed, holding her cell to her ear. "Are you sure you don't want to come over tonight?"

She heard the other woman breathe while the inner debate raged. "We agreed that we needed to learn not to be codependent. We've been moving too fast. You know as well as I do that we spend nearly seven days a week together. That means I have to be able to face a big bed all by myself."

The blonde sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes. "Is this because of New Year's?"

A pensive silence filled the phone. "No. I don't think so. Not really." Regina's sheets rustled as she moved to get more comfortable. "That conversation reminded me about a promise I made to myself. When Dani destroyed me by taking everything, I promised myself that I would have to heal all my wounds before committing to another relationship. I couldn't be fair to someone else if my lack of trust and the specter of Dani's behavior loomed between us." She allowed Emma to absorb her words before she spoke again. "Seeing her this fall has made me realize how much she still affects how I see things. I need to work on that."

Emma hummed. Her fingers played with a stray curl. She closed her eyes, trying to envision Regina lying in the bed she knew so well. "I can see how that might be important. But, you know I've helped you with the Dani situation more than once." 

"Yes, but I want to be able to help myself too." Regina's statement sounded more like a whine to both women.

Regina sucked her teeth in embarrassment. She swore she could see Emma's delighted eyes mocking her from the other side of the bed even though she knew the woman was several miles from her.

Once again, the blonde listened to the other woman beat her pillows into the correct fluffiness and move to quilt around. "Are you okay?" Uh

"This bed feels too big. It's cold and empty." Regina huffed. "This isn't how it should be."

Emma grinned at her girlfriend's petulant behavior. "How is it supposed to go? If it were easy, then us being together would mean nothing." The blonde paused. "Instead of telling you how amazingly comfortable my bed is when you are in it, or vice versa, maybe I should try to help. You know, I could distract you." Mischief danced in her eyes as she dropped her voice to a lower pitch. "I'm wearing my tank that's so old you can see my nipples glowing through the fabric. I washed it earlier, so it's tighter than normal."

"You aren't playing fair." The brunette husked, but the pout had left her lips.

"And, I didn't feel like having flannel wrapped around my body tonight; instead, I put on my tiny silky teal hip huggers."

"Ooo." Regina's flustered voice came through the phone. "I wouldn't mind a photograph since I'm missing the view."

"Nuh, uh. That's not how this works, Mills." Emma snapped at her. "Would you like to know what I'm doing now"? Her lips began to release little pants, then a whimper.

'I didn't know you intended it to be that kind of call." Regina's voice cracked.

Another whimper tickled her ears, but this time it sounded wounded, pained. "Emma? That didn't sound right. What's going on?"

"Joy killer! My hot water bottle isn't helping with my cramps as much as I'd like. And, the one who normally keeps me snuggly warm isn't here to do it. And, she's not here to rub my lower back for me either."

"Look who is pouting now." Regina teased. "So," She said in a much sexier voice. "What are you really wearing?'

Her phone vibrated, indicating a new picture had come through for download. She opened the attachment to find her girlfriend bundled up in her blue and pink plaid pajamas she had given the woman as a gift after August moved into her home.

"You, my love, are adorable."

"Thank you. My gorgeous girlfriend bought me these so my nympho brother and his girlfriends wouldn't see how incredibly sexy I am."

"Smart woman. She sounds like a wonderful person."

"You have no idea. There for a minute, I thought I might have to wear a flour sack, but no, she handled the situation beautifully--just like her." Emma yawned loudly, which destroyed the flirty mood that had developed. "I need to call it a night, but I miss you. And, I will miss you all night long." She sniffed the pillow next to hers. "But, my bed still smells like you."

Regina hummed. "I miss you too. I will see you at school. Get some rest. Can we have dinner tomorrow after my therapy session?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Goodnight, my love," Regina whispered, hearing Emma's breathing evening out; sleep was not far away.

*****

Regina stepped out of the shower, toweled off before putting on her makeup. Her phone chimed, alerting her to a message. She moved to the bedroom and located her clothes for the day. As she buttoned her blouse, she reached over and pushed play on her phone.

**_ Hey, Reggie, Warning! Something is going on up here. I could hear Blanchard crying through her office door when I walked past it. _ **

Regina snorted, thinking of their ridiculous boss who couldn't decide if she wanted to be a super conservative moralist or a homewrecker. She slipped on her shoes, returned to the bathroom to put on lipstick, and then snatched her phone off the bed on her way to grab her purse and briefcase.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, signaling a call.

"Emma, darling, I promise I was going to call as soon as I got to the car." In the background, she heard a loudspeaker announcing that breakfast service ended in ten minutes. Her brow furrowed. The school made no such announcements.

"Hello?" Regina froze. She could hear rapid breathing. Worried, she stopped by her front door and waited. The person on the other end sniffled. The small hairs on the back of Regina's neck stood at attention.

"Dani?"

She heard a sigh.

"Yes. It's me." A defensive sniff signaled the woman's discomfort with the situation. "I've been trying to work up the nerve to call for a few days now." Her voice sounded stilted and wound too tight.

Regina sucked her teeth and spoke. "Well, you've caught me on my way to work, so if the call gets quiet, it's just my phone transferring to Bluetooth. You have NOT endeared yourself to me of late." Regina snapped the words, then sighed." But, I am willing to listen for a few minutes. You have until I get to work to say whatever you have to say. I suggest you make it fast as I work 8 minutes from here."

"I'm fairly certain I haven't endeared myself to you at all, now or then." She paused. Regina could picture the woman searching for the words to begin. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called. I don't know why I did. My counselor said I'd made it beyond the first two weeks and that it's time to start working through my damage to friends and family. He told me to call someone this morning, and well--my fingers dialed you out of reflex. I'm sorry."

"You are sorry for calling me." Her voice rose in agitation.

"No" Her voice lacked confidence. The pitch sounded like Dani; the tone sounded like a scared teenager. "That's not it at all." She blew out a heavy breath into the receiver. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. Emma opened her home to me for an evening. Instead, I destroyed every bit of kindness. I don't remember all of it, but I do remember saying some--" she paused. Regina imagined the other woman chewing on her fingernails like she had done so many times in their youth. "I'm sorry I said all those awful things about you. You were never a bad lover. I hated how happy you seemed, and I wanted you to feel as hollow and empty as I do."

The brunette shook her head and wiped at angry tears welling in her eyes. Sitting in the school parking lot, she realized she didn't remember driving. Locking her front door was the last thing she consciously did. "That isn't fair, Dani. You've ruined every chance of happiness anyone has ever given you. And, I don't mean only me. I would strongly suggest calling Augie and Christie. They've both been beside themselves, trying to find you. Your mother hung up on her, and your father said he didn't talk to cheating cheap whores."

A loud silence filled the car. 

"Dani, are you still there?" Regina wondered if she'd provided more information than the woman was ready to handle.

"Yes."

"Again, why did you call?" Regina waited for an honest answer. "You have two minutes before I end the call. I've been sitting in the teacher lot watching my colleagues enter rather than going in and getting started on what I need to do today."

Again, the woman blew out a heavy breath. "I don't know why this is so hard. I was hoping that you and Emma would come to visit me this weekend to apologize face-to-face. I'm at Shady Acres. It's an hour drive from there."

The brunette chewed her lower lip. "Shouldn't Christie and August be your first call?"

"I'm not ready for that. I've been clean and sober for 16 days. I am not ready for them or my parents. But, you and I--we have so much history, I thought starting with you might be easier. I know I would be digging up old wounds, but maybe it might help you too. And, maybe I can let go of some of the guilt." 

Dani's profoundly honest response shook her to the core. "I won't make any promises for Emma. But, I will come. What time should I arrive?"

"Thank you! Anytime between ten and four. After that, we can't have visitors. But, if you or both of you are willing, I would like to schedule us for a one on one session with Dr. Frasier." 

The teacher looked at the time and sighed exasperatedly. "I need to go. I'm not late yet, but I'm getting close to it. I will see you Saturday, noonish." Without waiting for Dani to drag it out any further, she pushed the end button on her phone. She wiped at her eyes once more, glanced around, checked her makeup for smudges in the rearview mirror, grabbed her things, and hurried toward the door.

Dr. Mills waved at a few students on the steps but avoided any conversation. She slipped in the side entrance to the front office. She signed in at the teacher log and then turned quickly toward the teacher mailboxes a little too fast. She collided with Mary Margaret knocking the woman back with her purse.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Regina exclaimed, hating herself a little for not paying more attention to her situation.

But then her eyes landed on her teary-eyed boss. The woman's mascara ran down her face creating large craters in her cake makeup. With seeing the woman's condition, Regina's lips betrayed her. "Are you alright?" She regretted the words as soon as they spewed from her lips because of the woman's previous behavior.

Blanchard-Nolan's lips turned up, a small smile blossomed. "I can't believe you are still nice to me," she choked out.

"Um. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Dr. Mills offered an awkward shrug. She didn't have any sympathy for the woman in front of her, but she also didn't want to worsen the misstep she'd taken.

The principal's lower lip quivered, then she blurted out, "I'm pregnant." Suddenly realizing their location, she grabbed Regina by the hand and pulled her into her office. "I know they reassigned him as the principal to the alternative school, but I don't know what to do."

Regina's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. Looking around nervously, she recognizes the purplish-pink package on Blanchard's desk. She lifted the box, checked its contents then held it up toward her boss. "Do you have the bag you bought it in?"

"Here." MM handed it over, looking confused. Regina placed the box inside and then tied the handles so that no one would open it. "Don't ever leave this sitting around. You've seen our rumor mill in action." Then, she sighed, looked at the clock, and faced the woman. "Well, I'm not an expert on such matters, but I would think having a doctor confirm your results might be my next step."

The bell rang, starting the school day. Both women knew students flooded in as soon as they could due to the cold weather.

"Right. Don't you think I should tell James?"

Regina shrugged. "He's a married man. What you choose to do at this point is up to you, but don't expect this to be easygoing or quiet. I would strongly suggest talking to your doctor first because there might not be a  _ reason  _ to speak to Shepherd. False positives do happen."

The principal calmed. "Thank you, Dr. Mills." She returned to her usual arrogant demeanor. "I hope I can count on your discretion."

"You can. But, I think you already knew that. Have a good day. I don't want to be late for the first period." Regina excused herself, fleeing from the room and a very confusing moment.

*****

Emma parked her yellow mustang in the visitor's lot at Shady Acres. She put in park and waited for Regina to quit chewing on her thumbnail. After a few minutes of sitting, Regina slowly turned her head to catch the blonde looking at her fondly.

"I appreciate that you drove me here, but you don't have to come in if you don't want to do this." Regina's matter-of-fact tone belied the fact that the night before, she'd told the blonde she needed her there.

A single pale eyebrow arched. "You can't seriously believe I would expect you to walk into this facility and face your worst memories alone. The only way I'm not walking in with you is if you tell me you don't want me here."

Panic-stricken, Regina's fingers danced in her lap. "No. I need you here. Definitely."

"Are you ready for this?" Emma reached across the console and squeezed her girlfriend's wrist.

Enjoying the support, Regina hummed. "No. But, I'd rather get it over with than sit out here and stew." She huffed. "Dani said noonish, but they moved the appointment to one. That gives us fifteen minutes to get checked before time."

Emma nodded. "You haven't given her enough time to run you off before you have a chance to speak with the therapist. It's a good plan."

"Right. Let's do this."

At the secure entrance, Regina and Emma submitted to a cursory search of their bodies. For once, Regina chose to leave her purse in the car rather than deal with keeping up with her things.

"Gina?" Dani, looking wan and frightened, leaned against the wall. Looking like the teen from Regina's memory, she flew forward to hug the woman. 

Regina's outstretched flat palm showed her ex-girlfriend that she wasn't willing for the other woman to touch her.

All three stood in awkward silence until the brunette broke through the growing tension. "Daniella," Regina finally said, trailing her eyes across the woman's scrubs. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

The older blonde shrugged. "Not here." Her eyes shifted to other people not far from them. "We can discuss that with the doc." She motioned with her hand. "He's waiting for us already. I hope you don't mind." 

Emma rolled her eyes because clearly, the woman didn't care if they minded; she wanted a mediator from the start.

She led them in a convoluted path down a series of brightly lit hospital corridors. She opened a glass-paned door and held it for the two visitors. A man with sparse gray hair growing on his head and ears sat waiting in a cardigan sweater instead of his suit jacket. "Welcome. I am glad you could make it. Something about how he looked them over made both the women question why he appeared surprised at their arrival.

"Have either of you visited someone in rehab before?"

"No," Regina replied, knowing Emma would say the same.

"This process is to help both parties heal from old wounds—the ones inflicted by disease and self-abuse that bleeds over into our other relationships. Dani's cocaine and alcohol abuse destroyed every connection she's had to other people. You two are the first willing to attempt reconciliation."

Emma scoffed. "That's only because she hasn't contacted Christie or August. Both would be here minutes after the phone rang." She looked over at the woman chewing her nails. Dani flicked the hair back from her eyes and fidgetted, looking unhappy and scared. "Don't worry. We have not said a word, but you should know that both of them would give anything to be here for you."

No one addressed Emma's outburst, but Dani no longer looked as defeated. The therapist began to give directions. "Ladies, if you can come over here and sit." Regina sat in the chair located on the red square marked on the tile floor. Emma took the seat next to her." Dani, do you have a preference as to which one we start with today?"

Dani's eyes widened. "Umm. Can we start with Emma? I'd prefer to start with her. We have minimal history. She's less intimidating."

The doctor's lips twitched into an apologetic grin. "Do you mind switching seats? The red square marks the 'hot seat' as it were?"

Regina and Emma switched chairs while Dani slipped into the metal chair across from Emma.

"Alright, Emma, I want you to start by saying Dani when you use drugs or drink, I feel--"

"Dani, when you use drugs or drink, I feel pissed off because you mistreat everyone around you. You make it hard to like you. And, from what I see from Augie and Christie, I am fairly certain that you make it almost impossible to love you." 

The harshness of her words tore through the woman in front of her. Dani shrunk in her chair, saying nothing. Her eyes occasionally flicked over to the doctor before returning to the floor.

"Dani, you need to look Emma in the eye, to absorb what she says; you need to own it so that both of you can move forward."

Dani's lower lip quivered, and she nodded. "Right." Her eyes grew glassy as violet-blue met vibrant green. "I'm sorry," she croaked.

"Dani--it's Emma's turn now. You will have a chance, but you need to let her talk first." Her blonde stringy hair shook as she nodded wearily.

"Emma, tell us why you feel that way."

Emma reached over to Regina and intertwined their fingers. "I have only known Dani for about a year. In that time, I've seen her stalk Regina, insult, ridicule, and publicly mock her. She's shown up to our school intoxicated. She tried to come between Regina and her friends. She tried to make me not want to date her. But, in the fall, I finally got to see a little of the woman that Regina used to love. One Saturday morning, Regina wasn't there, and Augie was asleep. Dani and I spent the morning together, and we talked for hours. I discovered she's warm and kind. In that brief moment, I felt better about August's relationship with her."

"Do you believe she can do better?"

Emma sighed. Her eyes met Dani's again. "I think she can be anything she wants, but she's going to have to change." She swallowed harshly as her eyes filled with water. "Augie and Regina are the only family I have. So, please understand you could easily destroy every single person I hold dear. But, I can also see the woman you want to be. You have such potential. You have a big heart, yet you let no one see it. When you are drunk, you are moody and quick to anger. You attack people verbally. And, then we had New Year's Eve--you were vicious. Do you have any idea how many people you hurt? I mean, yes, I found it embarrassing that you flirted shamelessly with me. But, then you--do you remember what you said to Regina or about her?" Emma's curls bounced with her shaking head. Her lips mashed together in a hard, tight white line. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "She's fought so hard to get herself back in order, to find her ego that you abused for a decade. And, you said all that shit to her. I am willing to give you a chance. One. if Regina wants to offer you the opportunity to be friends. But, if she doesn't want it, then I am not going to sit by and let you mistreat my family."

Dani hid behind her hands as she sobbed. "Give me a minute. I'm ugly crier," she mumbled.

"Dani, stand up." 

She immediately followed Emma's order. Emma stood and hugged the other woman while tears raced down her face. "I don't deserve this."

"True. But, everyone starts somewhere."

A few seconds later, Regina slipped her arms around both of them. "Emma's right. This is step one. I have to give you credit for that, so you should too." They held on tightly as she let out her emotions. 

"Are you ready to try with Regina?"

The skin around Dani's eyes already glowed red from her constant wiping. She nodded briefly.

"Do I get to start with my apology first, or does she speak first?"

The doc's half-smirk answered for him. She grew smaller again.

"Dani, when you drink and do drugs, I feel dead." She swallowed. 

Startled out of her fear, Dani sucked in a monstrous breath of air. Her lips moved. The doctor's raised hand stopped the words in her throat.

Regina continued facing her ex-girlfriend in an attempt at openness. "At first, a wave of uselessness washed over me; then it receded into feeling worthless. I became a shell of a person chasing after any affection you were willing to give. We lived that scenario on repeat, starting around our senior year in high school. We pretended our relationship matured, but it didn't, and if I am candid, I am not sure we did as people either."

The brunette shrugged off the confused look of the woman in front of her. "If you remember, I tried for years to get you to quit drinking. I tried for years for you to care enough about me to put me first." She paused and admired Dani's face. She tilted her head to the side and gave the woman a shy smile. "In a way, I should thank you for the worst day of my life. Mal drove me home from the airport, and I literally ran up the stairs to find you and what I discovered is that while I was gone, you had stolen most of my furniture and left my clothes sitting on the floor in the closet. If Mal and Ursula hadn't pushed me to get better, I can't promise that I wouldn't have killed myself. They stepped up to care for me when you chose to be cruel over and over. It took me a long time before I could look at myself in the mirror again and not see myself as that unfit lover that you left behind you. But, I did find myself. And, I did learn to live again. Slowly. But, I did it. I wouldn't have if you didn't shatter my heart into billions of little pieces."

Her ex-girlfriend began rocking in her chair with her arms wrapped around her middle in a sad attempt at self-soothing. She no longer wiped at the angry streams rolling down her ching. "Now, I have someone who puts me first and loves me for me. I don't have to try to be sexier than everyone else or smarter or better. I am enough." Regina's lips curled upward in delight as she looked over at Emma. "She accepts me as is. At one time, I blamed you for all my self-esteem issues. Then, I remembered all those times you broke up with me. In your way, you tried to warn me off--we both know I refused to listen." Dani had begun to make sobs that sounded more like hiccups. "I have to own that. But, how you treat everyone--and I do mean everyone--is horrible. We are people. We live and breathe. And, we bleed. You steal that from us with what you do. Emma and I have agreed to stop drinking. We aren't going to keep alcohol in our houses. We may choose to have a glass of wine if we go out for dinner, but for the most part, we are removing it from our lives in the hope that you will choose to do the same. We want it to be easier for you to be around."

Dani gaped in wonder. "The two of you want me around. How could you?"

Regina shrugged. "I am not in love with you anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. It hurts me to see what you do to yourself. We all feel that way. We want to support you, but you are the one who has to do the work. Call Christie and August. They miss you so much. They've been so worried and terrified. I've held my tongue since your call, but when we leave today, I am going to tell them the truth. Whether you invite them to see you will be up to you, but it isn't fair to them not to let them know you are okay. They called the police and the hospital, both of which didn't help them much. August knows you gave him a fake number for your parents. Christie called them. Why didn't you tell anyone they had completely disowned you?"

Dani shrugged. "It was my fault. I ruin everything I touch."

"No, you don't. You give up when things get hard."

The two women faced each other sitting in silence. Emma and the doctor stayed quiet, watching the two mend each other little by little. 

"Do you want to tell about other occasions that Dani broke a promise to you?" the doctor asked.

Regina shook her head. "I could list off everything she's ever done, but I don't need to do that. She knows she made a lot of mistakes. I think she is carrying enough guilt as it is, don't you?"

"Then I think this session can end."

Regina shook her head no. "No, I have one last thing I need to say. Emma and I discussed this all the way here. I know your parents cut you out of their lives. We want you to know that while you are here, if you need clothes, books, or even company, just call either of us. We will show up for you. I know you have August and Christie. And, I know you think you are unlovable right now. But, they are dying to hear from you. We are offering our help until you feel ready to talk to them."

Dani wiped at her tears. "Thank you." Her hands shook terribly as she fought to control her breathing. "You are the second person who gave me assistance when I didn't deserve it. Long story short, my boss rescinded his decision to fire me if I would check myself in here since I called him for advice. I know he had to clean himself up years ago, so I thought he might be understanding. I will take a pay cut and a demotion, but I am still employed. I still have insurance. My life isn't over."

Everyone sat in relieved silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I think that session was successful. Let's call it a day." Dr. Frasier stood, straightened his cardigan, and carried his notes to his desk while the three women made their exit.


	16. February Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women aren't on the same page anymore. Don't worry. There is a happyish ending to the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be checking up on your teacher friends. We are not okay. The number of students that have serious and I mean DEFCON 5 serious situations going on in their lives is unbelievable. I've never seen so many students suffering from mental health issues, family trauma/abuse, or in foster care as I have this year. Our babies are hurting which means we are hurting because imagine trying to put bandaids on bullet wounds and trying to tell them they are going to be okay when you know what you are saying is most likely a lie. But, we have to have faith and love them through it. It's part of the job.

The icy wind of February reminded the faculty that Winter still reigned supreme even if the constant rays of sunshine hinted at Spring's arrival. Regina wrapped her coat tighter around her body while waiting for Emma to exit her car two spaces down. She couldn't help but notice the younger woman's haggard appearance; she looked a little worse each day. For the last two weeks, they had chosen to spend only two nights a week together as a push for them not to become codependent as Regina feared. Although Emma wore makeup, the half-moon circles under her eyes looked a little more like bruises, and Regina wondered, not for the first time if her decision was the right one.

"Good morning, dear. I bought you a coffee." She held up the steaming cup and watched a genuine grin blossom on the blonde's face. When Emma reached for her coffee, Regina took the opportunity to push a few stray golden strands out of her face, caressing a pale cheek with her knuckles.

Emma held up an aluminum-wrapped tube. "I brought you breakfast. I made egg burritos this morning and then noticed Augie's text saying his plane was delayed. So, I brought you breakfast."

"Thank you." The two exchanged a brief stilted morning kiss. Although Regina loved that their lips brushed together even for a moment, she couldn't help but wish for more, for something that felt like a connection. Since the principal's many outbursts, they refused to hide their relationship at school, but they chose not to flaunt it either. However, the sour look on the principal's face as she hurried into the building ahead of them didn't escape their notice.

"Hmm. I thought she had gotten over herself last week, but I guess it didn't last."

Emma's head partially turned toward her as they walked. "Zebra's don't change their stripes that quickly."

"I thought she might be over her homophobia."

The blonde scoffed. "That look that would put Medusa to shame begs to differ."

"I am fairly certain she hasn't either." Regina's lips turned upward at the thought. "Is it wrong of me that I prefer to dislike her?"

Emma snorted. "No. She's hard to like. She's a pompous, entitled, homophobic, hypocritical ass. What's to like?"

Regina grasped Emma by her wrist and pulled her in for another kiss. "Honey, your lips are cold even after sipping on your coffee. Let's go inside and see what fresh hell she has in store for us today."

"Brrr. Is it me, or is February colder than the January freeze?" Emma whined.

"Hmm." The brunette noncommittally responded. "I hope the groundhog is correct. I'm ready for warmth and sunlight." She opened the front door and held it for the blonde, which in turn walked toward the office and returned the favor. As soon as the door opened, a woman's yelling rang in the air. "Bitch, stay away from my husband!"

Emma held Regina by the arm and let go of the door. "Do we want to see this or wait for the rumor mill to fill us in?"

The two stayed in the lobby staring into each other's eyes; a silent debate ended with Emma reopening the door. "After you."

They entered the office in time to see the school resource officers sprint in through the back door. Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan held her chin high. "I'm pregnant with his child!"

Ignoring the conversation, the officers pushed through the gathering faculty members and stepped around Mrs. Shepherd. Each one took one of her elbows in an attempt to lead her to the door.

Her coppery skin flushed. "So what? I have four of his children already. That isn't a selling point for you--he's my husband. Stay away from him." Her hazel eyes bore into the principal. "I can't believe the tramp you've turned out to be. Please, just tell me where my husband is. I found this." She slapped a printed email onto the registration desk." I know he's with you. He hasn't been home since you called."

"What?" Mary Margaret blinked rapidly. She wiped at her tear-stained cheeks. "What do you mean? He hasn't answered my texts or calls since last Thursday. He-he," she stuttered. "He called in sick Friday morning. He said we'd talk today." Her eyebrows furrowed. On a hunch, she held up her hand to still the officers. She grabbed the office phone from the receptionist's desk. She dialed an extension and held cradled the earpiece between her shoulder and ear. The longer she waited, the paler her complexion grew.

"He's not answering." MM swallowed harshly. Everyone who knew her could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"His car is in the parking lot."

"His car has been in the parking lot all weekend." Blanchard-Nolan's statement came out as a question. "I came in to get some work done Saturday. He wasn't in his office or anywhere else that I could find, but his car was here then too."

"Has anyone seen James Shepherd?" MM barked at the crowd of teachers, but no one answered. "Well, have you?"

Several people shook their heads negatively.

Mrs. Shepherd pulled her arms loose from the officers and stepped forward. She rubbed her hands together in an uncharacteristic gesture of nervousness. "He hasn't used any of our credit cards. I tried to track him that way." She shrugged half-heartedly, hoping MM had more answers.

Mary Margaret's hand rubbed silently at her still flat belly. "If I hear from him, I will call you. Will you please do the same for me?" Her voice shook.

Mrs. Shepherd nodded. "You don't deserve it, but until we have answers, I think this would be for the best."

One of the officers took her by the elbow again. "It would be for the best if you leave before we open the school doors." The other one turned to the faculty group gawking from the mailroom. "There's nothing to see. Time to move on to your classes."

Regina tugged at the blonde's hand, leading her away. "This could get interesting."

Emma waited until they had entered the English teacher's classroom. "I wonder how long it's going to take before they realize that Shepherd controls several of the club and activity bank accounts."

The brunette turned to look at her girlfriend as a singular thought appeared in her head. "That's right. He oversees funding for the band boosters, all the sport team boosters, and art club." Then, she froze. "You don't think James would steal, do you?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I think people in desperate situations, especially those torn between two people they love, do all kinds of things they wouldn't normally do."

The clamor of the bell ended their conversation. Regina kissed Emma on the cheek before hurrying to her room. But, something about the blonde's last statement didn't sit well under her skin.

*****

Regina put her school bag on her car's floorboard and checked her phone before starting her car. Her heart warmed at seeing Emma's name appear on her notifications.

**_ ES: Are you coming over for a late dinner? I have therapy at 5. I'll be home 6:30ish. _ **

**_ RM: No. Since you agreed that I could visit Dani alone, I thought today would be a good day to do that. She wanted me to show up tomorrow, but I wanted to reserve that day for us. _ **

**_ ES: If you'd rather be with her on the 14th… _ **

Rather than trying to second guess Emma's statement, Regina hit the call button on her dash and backed out of her spot.

"Hey?" Emma's confused voice came through loud and clear.

"What do you mean if I'd rather be with her for Valentine's?" Regina demanded, her annoyance bubbling to the surface.

She heard the blonde's breath blowing against the speaker on her phone. "I--I don't know. I see how much you want to spend time with her now that's she trying to straighten herself out, and I thought maybe--I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Emma, darling, talk to me. You thought what?"

She heard the blonde sniffle and sigh. No words came through the phone for more than a minute. "I thought back to last year when you couldn't choose her because she was a disaster. You said you healed, but then she reappeared, and I keep feeling the two of you are reconnecting. She's your first love. And you two seem to be regaining--"

"Emma Swan, don't you dare finish that thought. I chose you. I will always choose you. Dani is my past and not a particularly happy past at that." She swallowed harshly. "I am going to visit her today because I wanted to spend our first Valentine's together in my home alone." Fear and anger churned in her belly. "I wish I hadn't told Dani I'd be there today. You are so much more important to me."

"It's okay. I get it. I was a placeholder." 

"Emma, what are you talking about?"

Sounded resigned to the situation, Emma spoke. "Look. I've got to go. We'll talk later if you want. I can't do this right now. Okay?" Without waiting for a response, Emma ended the call leaving Regina to wonder what had happened.

Regina growled and pulled off the road. She dialed Emma, but the call went straight to voicemail.

"Emma, damn it! Answer the phone. Please talk to me. I don't know what just happened. I don't." She sighed. "I'm going to go visit Dani because I told her I would. But, I won't be there for more than an hour. By then, you should be done at therapy, and we can talk. I need you to explain this to me because, darling, you are scaring me."

*****

Dani flitted around Regina from the minute she arrived, handing her a coffee and leading her to a sitting room. "Thanks for leaving blondie somewhere else."

The brunette pinched her nose, using her thumb and forefinger to hide her irritation. "She's busy tonight anyway. So, what did you want to talk about that you needed to see me so urgently?"

"Did you tell her you are coming to see me?"

"Of course. She trusts me."

"Maybe she shouldn't." Dani ducked her head to the side, making her long blonde hair gleam in the fluorescent lighting the best that it could. Regina sucked in her breath. She knew that move. Dani always did that seconds before she went for a romantic gesture. "Nope. Whatever you have planned, stop it now."

Dani huffed. "Why are you assuming I'm up to something? You sound like my therapist."

"Dr. Frasier isn't stupid. What did he have to say about whatever this is supposed to be? Hmm?"

The blonde raked her long nails through her hair playing with the long strands that had begun to have two differing tones. She huffed and crossed her arms. "He says that I'm not working the program. He's just angry because I haven't contacted August and Christie yet."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't you called them? Your lovers need to be in on your healing process."

"I included the most important one."

Regina scowled. "Stop it, Dani. I mean it. We are over. We've been over for a very long time. You knew I didn't appreciate you trying last year. Let me make this clear, you and I will never happen again."

"That's because you have Emma for now," Dani said, hinting that she might be able to help get rid of her girlfriend.

Regina stood and glared down at the other woman. "Whether I have Emma or not, you and I are done. I've been trying to help you get better, but you keep trying to hide behind our past. Grow up, Daniella. You are much too old to behave like a petulant teen."

"But, you loved teenage me." Dani pressed her hand on the couch next to her as an invitation. "Just think of all those times you used to sneak me out of the dorms for our dates."

"That wasn't me. That was Sarah Rowland," Regina said in a clipped tone.

"Didn't you love it when I would sneak pizza and wine coolers into our room?" Dani tried again.

"Past tense. Loved. As in, I was too young to know any better. I am older and wiser. Have you considered that your dependence on drugs and alcohol might have started when you did at that at 15?" Regina said exasperatedly, motioning with her hands. "You need to fix you. This isn't time to try to rekindle old romances so you can relive your youth. It's time to grow up and face the music. And, if you don't want to be alone, you know who you can call, and it isn't me. Now, since you have wasted my time with this visit, I'm leaving. I strongly suggest calling your boyfriend or your girlfriend; otherwise, you will lose both of them too."

"You don't want to stay longer?" She shouted at Regina's retreating back.

Turning to face the other woman, she delivered the unvarnished truth. "Why would I? Everything I ever wanted is waiting for me at home." 

Regina shook her head, hoping her last words were valid, but the phone call from earlier bubbled in her mind making her worry about the rest of her evening.

*****

At 7 pm Regina parked in front of Emma's condo. Anger twisted in her gut seeing the yellow crayon parked in its usual spot. The woman had ignored every call she'd made in the last two hours.

Seething and scared, she marched up to the front door and knocked, something she'd not done in almost a year. "Open up, Emma. I know you're home." After seconds turned into minutes, she gave up and reached into her pocket for her keys. Letting herself into her second home, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness. Not a light shined anywhere. "Emma?"

Still no response. She set her purse on the foyer table, leaving the rooms enveloped in long shadows. "Emma?"

She opened the woman's bedroom door, and a wash of relief rolled over her, hearing music playing in the woman's bathroom and the rushing sound of the shower. She knocked on the bathroom door to announce her presence. "Emma?"

The water shut off, and Emma grabbed her towel from where it hung next to the shower. "Hey." Emma's soft voice still carried a melancholy tone that Regina didn't like. The blonde stepped out, dried off, and then wrapped her hair in a turban with the towel. "I thought you weren't coming over tonight."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm still trying to determine if my girlfriend broke up with me today. And, if she did, why? Do you think you could help me with that?"

The dark-haired woman's words stung the blonde. Emma slipped on her sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. "Oh. That."

"Yes, oh that," Regina snarked back. "Could you please explain to me what the hell is going on because you have me confused, and I'm getting scared?"

Not meeting her eyes, Emma hung the towels to dry, combed through her hair, snagged her cellphone, and led the way into the den where she turned on a reading lamp but left the rest of the room surrounded in blackness. She sat on one end of the couch and waited for Regina to take her place beside her before she spoke.

"Could you please shut off the music? This conversation doesn't go with anything Andy Grammer has ever recorded." Regina's snarky comment ended the music but received no verbal response.

"Sorry. I was trying to improve my mood." The blonde tried to explain while she studied her fingernails. Regina observed the other woman's hunched shoulders, the way her body seemed to turn in on itself. It reminded her a little too much of the shell of the woman Emma became last April. 

Emma picked at the flecks of paint that the shower loosened as she spoke. "February's a hard month for me anyway. Elsa died on February 12th. Granted, that was a long time ago, but I don't think I will ever not think about it."

Regina's eyes widened. Emma had never told her when that had happened, only that it occurred before graduation. More things in her memory began to make sense.

"And, I've been struggling a lot more lately, and then I thought about last February." Emma pressed her lips together in a tight line, a reflex she developed to allow her to keep her mouth closed about things she shouldn't speak on in present company. But, Regina's hand caressed her knee and her determination dissolved. "A year ago today, you told me that you couldn't choose me or wouldn't choose me. At any rate, you made it clear that I wasn't your first choice. Then, I got to thinking about how you lit up when Dani appeared at the breakfast table. And, you did it again when she called."

Regina's face grew stormy. "Emma, that's not---" She inched closer to the blonde, wanting to offer comfort but not knowing how.

The blonde held up a hand and squeezed her eyes shut as she faced her girlfriend, maybe ex-girlfriend. She inhaled and let the air out of her lungs slowly. "No. Please hear me out. At first, I thought you needed space because you felt like you had to take care of me too much. But we've taken turns on that since the beginning. I mean, yes, you handled me before we were together for the whole Michael thing. I took care of you when Gold retired, and MM showed up. I was there when your neighbor's dog died. And, when you thought you thought someone had hacked your email, so that didn't seem reasonable. Then, I started sifting through the facts about you or us that I do know. I know you would never cheat on me. That I don't doubt for even a second, but I also know that Dani is your first love. Her love is the basis for how you see the rest of your lovers. She might even be the love of your life, and I know that I don't fill those shoes. I've realized that I can't. I'm the convenient stand-in for someone better."

Regina scoffed again. "Better, my ass--"

"I never went to a private prep school, and I've never had money. I've never been loved the way you love her." Her voice cracked as she choked the last sentence out of her mouth. "I can't stand in the way of that. You deserve to be happy."

Emma didn't notice Regina slipping closer until the woman slung a leg over her hips and fell into her lap. She tipped Emma's head up so that she had no choice but to look into dark chocolate pools glistening with unshed tears. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you, you insufferable idiot." She pressed her lips to Emma's in a chaste sweet kiss before slowly moving her mouth, prying the woman's lips apart. Regina sighed, tasting the blonde. Her tongue slipped in and caressed the roof of Emma's mouth, earning a desperately melancholy whine. Soon their tongues entwined in a dance that was neither heated nor regretful. Finally, want of air separated the two. Regina rested her forehead against Emma's.

"My lovely idiot, what started this downward spiral into seeing everything wrong? Hmm."

Her eyes glistened. Her inner happiness glowed under Regina's skin.

"Dani is not what I want. If I let you walk away from me now, I still wouldn't take Dani back. She and I are so far over that I cannot understand how we were ever together."

"Then, why do you keep pushing me away? I know you said you don't want us to be codependent, but what do you even mean by that? Couples need each other. When one is weak, the other steps in and holds them up. When one is sick, they care for their lover. When one is tired, the other takes care of them. You take turns being the caretaker and the one who is broken. It's how it works."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Regina softened her voice, still training to understand how she'd missed the signs that Emma had been distressed.

"I tried. You kept telling me you needed this for you. Even when I tried to add extra dates in, you let me see you two nights a week which is better than nothing. But you know I don't do well at night when I am alone; sleep wouldn't come, and I couldn't tell you because it was my problem to deal with, not yours. I tried so hard to make it work. I worked out more. I graded papers until 3 a.m. I've cooked and cleaned this place until you can eat off the floor and not catch anything. I hid in the bedroom whenever Augie and Christie were home because I couldn't stand to see them being so devoted to each other when I can't have that. I keep trying to give everyone the space they need."

Regina brushed Emma's hair back with her fingers. She waited until sorrow-filled emeralds opened before she spoke. "You deserve to be happy too. If I made you feel you weren't allowed to ask for more, I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in getting over my own issues I didn't notice yours."

"Yeah, and I never told you why I was down in the first place." She dropped her head onto Regina's shoulder. "I think I am beginning to see the appeal in uhauling it on the third date. We wouldn't be going through all of this crap. We wouldn't have to worry about whether we are spending too much or too little time together. We could just be."

"I thought we had learned to talk to each other." Regina chewed her lower lip pensively.

Emma chuckled softly. "We still suck at communicating."

"Speaking of," Regina kissed her again, "didn't you say something about dinner?" Her lips continued down a pale jawline, found the juncture with her neck, and headed south. She licked Emma's pulse point, feeling the blood jumping underneath the skin. It enticed her to bite down and leave a reminder for the woman.

The blonde hummed. "We can order takeout?"

"I thought you were going to cook," Regina stated, her fingers sneaking under the blonde's shirt.

Emma deflated a little. "Honestly, this afternoon, I had every intention of going to the market to pick up something to cook, and then our texts took a turn that I still don't know how it happened, and then it was all I could do to go to therapy and back." Emma's fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress. Using her mouth, she pulled at the cleavage, making the dress slide down the other woman's arms.

"Did you tell the doc that you thought we were over?" Regina asked, genuinely concerned for her girlfriend's mental state over the last few hours. But, Emma's breath on her exposed chest made concentrating on their conversation more difficult.

"No. I told her I had a bad day." A little smile appeared on the blonde's lips before she began planting a trail of kisses on her lover's soft skin. "I don't think I believed we were over."

Regina scoffed. "A bad day. Don't you think that's a little bit of an understatement? Ohh, you are making this hard." 

"Nuh, uh. I'm innocent. I swear." She giggled then Emma answered honestly. "At the time, I didn't. Now, I think the whole thing was ludicrous. I feel like somewhere between my classroom and home that I must have been attacked by a dementor because--"

"You gave up hope when everything is fine." Regina leaned forward and captured pale lips. "Do we need to find the chocolate?"

"Nope. I found a better cure." She mumbled against the lacy cup of Regina's bra that she worked to remove with her teeth. 

"What do you say we order from the Thai restaurant? They're usually pretty fast." 

Emma snorted. "Their poor delivery guy." 

Regina stepped off her lap, dropped her dress and bra to the floor. She let her love's eyes feast on her curves before resuming her position. 

"Keeping the heels on, Mills?"

"You think they are sexy."

"You make anything sexy." Emma started laughing. "Isn't he the one that you answered the door wearing only my shirt? And, it wasn't quite long enough, so you kept pulling it down in front." She cackled. "The guy turned magenta."

Blushing profusely, Regina rolled her eyes. "So, it's your turn to answer the door mostly naked."

The brunette pursed her lips in a pout. 

"Challenge accepted." 


End file.
